Without My Wings
by Unic0rn-H0bbit
Summary: Kurt is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together? Fairy!Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: ** Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings: ** Mild swearing.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!"

Kurt jumped, sitting up on his bed and wincing as his headphones fell from his ears, "Yeah?"  
"Get your ass down here right now!"

Kurt moaned loudly, and bit his lip, brilliant, just brilliant. He ran his fingertips over the smooth, deep purple flower petal that was his bed before hopping to his feet, shaking out his wings a bit after they had been curled up behind him for so long.

"Kurt!"

"I'm coming! Jeez," He cried, flying out of his room and down the stairs.

"What have I told you about flying in the house?"

Kurt landed elegantly on his feet in front of one of his staff, "Sorry."

The staff member in question was Kate. She was in her mid-twenties and incredibly short, she always wore formal looking dresses consisting mostly of black, white and gray colors and always wore her long brown hair in a neat little bun on top of her head. Her wings were a bright, fiery red that matched her personalty perfectly and seemed to be way too big for her body.

"I've been calling you for five minutes young man, what on earth were you doing?" Kate demanded, glaring at him with her deep yellow eyes.

"Ah..Umm...just listening to some music."

Kate's eyes narrowed, "Not that human rubbish again Kurt," She sighed.

Kurt's eyes widened, "It's not rubbish!"

Kate sighed loudly, "Anyway," She huffed greatly, "Your Dad wants to talk to you about your recent escapade with the last suitor for you."

Kurt winced, "I..."

"I don't want too hear it, but hurry up, your father needs to leave in fifteen minutes for a very important meeting," Kate looked at him pointedly before crossing something off on the clipboard she was clutching in her hands and hurrying of in the direction of the gardens.

"There always 'very important meetings'," Kurt muttered to himself before turning on his heel and making his way down to his Dad's office, giving a smile to any of the other staff that he passed on the way.

Kurt's Dad was sitting hunched over his desk with piles of paper work surrounding him, he looked up when Kurt entered and gave him a huge grin...before seeming to remember why Kurt was in his office and gave his son a fatherly frown.

"Hey Dad," Kurt said quietly, biting his lip.

"Kurt, take a seat," Burt gestured to the seat in front of him.

Kurt groaned, "Please don't treat me like one of your clients Dad."

Burt sighed, "Kurt you're seventeen, eighteen tomorrow, I'm trying to have a responsible conversation with you."

"Yes Dad, and yet you insist on treating me like a child," Kurt narrowed his eyes at his father and folded his arms across his chest.

"Well maybe you should stop acting like one then," Burt told him firmly, mirroring his son's position, his bright green wings flapping in fury behind him.

Kurt sighed and threw himself down in the chair his Dad had offered, "I'm tired of us fighting over this, I don't see why I can't just pick who I get to spend the rest of my life with. My life Dad, not yours."

"Kurt you never go out, how are you meant to meet anyone when you just sit in your room listening to _human _music all the time?" He Dad hissed the word in disgust.

"Dad humans aren't bad okay?" Kurt sighed and shook his head, "And do you ever think that maybe I just don't want to get married?"

"What? Kurt you're the prince, you have to get married!" Burt exclaimed.

"Why? I had to be straight but we got around that milestone eventually," Kurt pointed out, narrowing his eyes.

"Kurt I accept you, and so does the rest of the kingdom, you know that. But I'm not going to be around for ever and you need someone to look after you," Burt said firmly.

Kurt let out a laugh, "That's the problem, don't you see Dad? The people you're sending to meet me, they don't care about me at all, all they care about is the money, all anyone cares about in this stupid kingdom is the stupid, pathetic money and it makes me sick," He spat shaking his head.

Burt winced, "That's not true."

"Really? You really think that stupid stuck up, Prince Oren or whoever really gave a shit about me?"

"Kurt Hummel watch that mouth of yours."

"Dad I want to be with someone who loves me! Why can't you just understand that?" Kurt moaned.

"Because you can only marry a Prince Kurt, you know that," Burt sighed, "I can't just keep changing laws throughout the whole kingdom to fit around you kiddo, it's not fair on everyone else."

Kurt's eyes narrowed and he got to his feet, "It's not fair that I'm the only one who can't find someone they love to marry," He said sternly, "Look, I'm sorry, maybe pushing Prince Oren into the lake was a little far, but I'm going to say no to whoever you send, so you might as well just give up."

* * *

Blaine bit his lip nervously, as he was pushed harshly forward towards the huge looming castle before him. Okay maybe looming was the wrong type of word, looming made it seem sinister but it wasn't. It was huge yes, but it was beautiful. The whole place was a bright, shining white, with huge rounded turrets reaching up towards the sky. The roof was a gorgeous, bubble-gum pink that was completely tacky but seemed to just suit the whole feel of the building. There was a small river running through the garden Blaine was walking through, and that they had to cross to get to the entrance that was a huge, oak wooden door that when open would rest over the river like a bridge.

The garden was...breathtaking, there were flowers, trees and bushes of every color lining the pretty stone path that ran directly through the middle. All the plants were perfectly maintained and giving off a glorious summer scent in the sun of the morning, Blaine felt a little out of place and rather intimidated, the metal hand-cuffs chained around his wrists and feet, as well as the horrible manky rags he was wearing reminding him that he was nothing but a slave in this amazing world.

There were other slaves who already worked here, buzzing around the garden, some trimming trees and bushes, others planting even more exotic flowers. Blaine watched them carefully, trying to get a feel of how they were treated here, they weren't wearing rags and they didn't look unhappy, a few gave him a little wave and he smiled at them back feeling a little unsure. He was however sure that if he did wave back his owner would beat the living crap out of him in the middle of the path and that would just be embarrassing.

But these people were outside workers, from what Blaine had gathered from bits of conversation he'd over heard between his current and new owners, he was going to be a personal slave to someone, so it would be completely up to them how he was treated. And Blaine was sure it was going to be as bad as his current, because Blaine just wasn't that lucky.

"Hurry up you worthless shit!"

Blaine winced and moved as fast as his chained feet would carry him without falling over. Making his way towards his new life as quickly as possible.

As soon as they got to the river the door opened as though someone had been waiting beside the door, and sure enough as they crossed the bridge Blaine caught glimpse of a short, thin fairy with yellow eyes and huge, deep red wings, she was standing with her arms across her chest and tapping her foot impatiently, oh please can that not be his new owner.

Blaine stopped in front of her and looked at the floor, biting his lip as he felt her eyes scanning and judging him, "Here's your sum," She finally announced.

Blaine's owner held out his hand and the women dumped a bag of money in his palm, he opened it up and looked inside before grunting and turning to leave again. Without a word or even a gesture to Blaine, not that he'd been expecting one, even though he'd worked for that man for over ten years.

"How old are you again?" The women snapped at him.

Blaine winced and kept his head down, something he'd always been taught to do out of respect, "Seventeen Ma'am," He said quietly.

"Okay," She said, "Follow me, quickly, I have other things to do."

"Yes Ma'am," Blaine replied, following her through the castle, however he kept his head down, just following the pair of black high-heeled shoes clip-clopping in front of him on the spotless, marble floor; so he couldn't take in his surroundings like he might have wanted.

After a while the women in front of him stopped with a sigh, and Blaine froze, wondering if he wasn't moving quick enough, but then he heard the reason.

"Dad please!"

"Kurt stop being difficult!"

"You don't understand, I hardly see you, Mom's gone and now you just want me to marry some gold digging man? I bet most of these guys aren't even gay Dad!"

"Look, we can talk about this later, I have to go..."

"To a very important meeting, I know."

The door in front of them flew open and a fairy stormed out, before Blaine had raised his head the fairy was already around the corner, the only thing he saw was the tip of a pair of baby blue, sparkling wings.

"Come on, you can wait in here," The women opened a door to the side of them, "Take a seat, I have to go and catch that little brat, I may be a while."

Blaine nodded in understanding and walked into the room, the door was closed swiftly behind him. Blaine raised his head and an eyebrow at the room, it had a fireplace that obviously hadn't been lit on such a hot day, and all of the chairs and sofas were pointing towards it. They were all made of beautiful carved trees and lined with multicolored flower-petals that had obviously had a spell cast on them to stop them wilting. The room was decorated with expensive statues and vases...and Blaine really been trusted to stay in here by himself? Of course he wasn't going to take anything, he wasn't like that. Then again even if they thought he would, it's not like he would get very far, there were people everywhere and he had no idea where abouts in the castle he was.

The room didn't have any wallpaper...from what Blaine could tell. The walls were lined with fitted bookcases, all of which were filled with neatly arranged, musty looking books and above each book case was a crest...the crest of...is that...is that the Hummel crest? Oh my God, he was in the Hummel's Palace! Right now the king and prince of the kingdom were somewhere in this magnificent building.

Blaine was suddenly very grateful he had been told to sit down, but if he hadn't he was sure he would have fallen. He sat on the very edge of the couch with his hand in his hands, because this was not good. Everyone knew that the Prince was extremely stuck up and difficult, I mean his father had to change the whole Kingdom rules for him just so he could marry another male fairy. Princes from all corners of the world had traveled to try and win his heart but he had turned them all away.

No-one in the kingdom had seen him since he was a baby, but apparently he had grown into one of the most devastatingly handsome looking fairies that had ever lived, and a lot weren't surprised, his mother was simply stunning before she died giving birth to him. Blaine had no idea if he should be terrified about meeting the Prince, or curious to see if what people said was true. But either way, it was going to happen.

* * *

**A/n:** What do you guys think? Do you want me to continue this? Let me know if you're interested for more:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_Hobbit

**Warnings: ** -

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Kurt...Kurt...? Kurt Hummel don't ignore me!"

Kurt stopped and spun around, "What do you want now?"

"Where are you going?"

"Outside, is that a problem?" Kurt hissed.

"No, I'm just meant to know where you are, don't go too far." Kate glared at him.

Kurt snorted, "Whatever."

"Just stay out of trouble would you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'll do my best."

Kurt turned on his heel again and stomped along the corridor, breathing in a huge sigh of relief as he burst through the double glass doors and out into the gardens of his home. He could feel all his troubles melting away as the sun above shone brightly down onto him, and his beautiful surroundings. He walked further away from the palace, down one of the little paths and enjoying letting his wings spread out into the summer air and flap happily, feeling the warmth travel down to his spine.

"Your Majesty, how are you today?"

Kurt turned his head to see George. George had been working for the Hummel family for as long as Kurt could remember, he was always bright and cheerful and got his work done quickly with a smile on his face. Everyone loved him.

"Good morning George, I'm...I'm okay I guess," Kurt sighed.

"Anything you'd care to share sir?" George asked, snipping at a bush he had been shaping.

"Just...just my Dad and stuff," Kurt shrugged.

"Oh, nothing to do with Prince Oren then?" George chuckled, "You know it took three of us to managed to get him out of that lake," He shook his head, "I've never seen anyone complain so much about a little water, you would have thought he was allergic to the stuff, Sir."

Kurt smirked, that image made him feel a little better, "How many times do I have to ask you to call me Kurt George? You know I think of you as practically family."

George smiled at him happily, his bright yellow wings fluttering behind him, "And you know I think of you as my nephew, Sir. But you also know that's against the kingdom rules."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Screw the rules," He sighed, "Do you want a hand?"

"No, Sir. This is my job not yours," George shook his head, "You're job is to look pretty and push stuck-up princes into lakes."

Kurt laughed, "I'm hardly pretty George."

George raised an eyebrow, "Are you kidding sir?"

Kurt shook his head, "I...Oh...who's that?"

George looked up to where Kurt had gestured to see a small, nervous looking girl that couldn't be more then fifteen. She was trimming a tree with a huge pair of clippers that she was having trouble holding up due to her small size.

"That's Katherine Sir," George informed Kurt, "She's new, just started yesterday."

"Oh, I'm going to go and say Hi...thanks for cheering me up George," Kurt smiled at him.

"Anytime Sir," George smiled back at him before continuing his work.

Kurt sighed a little and he flew over to the girl, landing beside her and watching her jump and dropping the clippers on the floor with a crash.

"Oh, sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to scare you." He said with a small frown.

The girl looked up before her eyes widened and she dropped to her knees, "Your Majesty," She squeaked, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to drop them."

"Hey it's not a problem...please stand up, I hate it when people bow like that," Kurt shuddered.

The girl jumped to her feet again, "I'm s...sorry."

Kurt smiled softly at her, "I'm Kurt, your names Katherine right?"

"Yes Sir," The girl nodded, biting her lip, her hands shaking nervously.

"Those clippers are awfully big for such a beautiful little girl like you," Kurt said, bending down to pick them up, they even felt a little heavy for him, let alone Katherine's tiny little frame, "Come on, I'll get you some smaller ones."

Katherine looked up in shock, his huge green eyes widening, "I...thank you sir."

Kurt smiled, reaching forward and brushing a stray lock of golden hair from her forehead, "Anytime, come on...I'm sure I've got some pink ones, would you like them?" He asked, "They'll match those pretty wings."

Katherine's eyes widening even further and see nodded, gasping when Kurt took her hand and pulled her along the path and chattered to her excitedly,

"Your Majesty! Good Morning sir!"

Kurt turned to look for the voice, "Ah! Harry, how are you?"

"I'm great thank-you sir."

Katherine was looking at Kurt with wide eyes as though she couldn't believe how kind he was, she's always heard about who the Prince was always stuck up and though he was better then everyone else. However from what she could tell they couldn't be more wrong.

"So, how did you end up here?" Kurt asked her with a smile as they continued to walk down the path.

"A man found me on the street and sold me here sir," She explained with a small blush on her cheeks, "Both my parents are dead, so I had no where else to go."

Kurt sighed a little, "I hardly ever see my Dad, sometimes I feel like I'm orphaned as well."

"Really?" Katherine gasped.

Kurt nodded a little before flashing her another smile, "How do you like it here? Is everyone treating you okay?"

"Oh yes sir, everyone is very kind," Katherine nodded.

Kurt gave his own nod in approval, "Good, if anyone gives you any bother just come and find me okay? I'll sort them out for you...I'm quite famous for my lake pushes in case you hadn't heard," He laughed and winked.

Katherine laughed herself, "Thank-you Sir."

"I can see us being quite good friends Katherine," He smiled at her.

Katherine's eyes widened, before she smiled, "Really?"

"Of course, I don't think I've seen another as beautiful as you in a long time," He grinned at her, "I'm sure all of the other staff are falling over you."

Katherine gulped and shook her head, "I am nothing special Sir."

"I couldn't disagree more sweetie," He shook his head, "You are simply stunning."

He stopped outside a small shed and squeezed her hand, "Wait right here," He smiled at her.

He returned a few moments later with a pair of bright pink clippers in his hand, much smaller then the ones before, "How are these?" He asked, handing them to her.

"Oh Sir they're perfect, thank-you so much!" She squealed, testing out there weight in her hands.

Kurt laughed, "I'm glad."

"I'd better get back to work, thank-you again Your majesty," She smiled at him.

"Anytime Katherine," Kurt told her again.

"Sir please just call me Kathy."

Kurt nodded, "Kathy, I hope to see you soon."

* * *

The door opened and Blaine immediately jumped to his feet, bowing his head down.

"Sorry about that Umm...what's your name?"

"Blaine Ma'am."

"Ah yes, Blaine," The women nodded, "I'm Kate...please sit down."

Blaine did as he was told, still keeping his head down.

"How much do you know about what your job here?" Kate asked him.

"Nothing Ma'am," Blaine shook his head, raising his head a little but still not looking her in the eye, his last owner had hated that.

"Nothing?" Kate repeated, sounding a little shocked, "Oh, well that's not a problem. So your going to be a personal slave to the Prince, your a present from his father for his eighteen birthday which is tomorrow so he won't need your services until then."

"Yes Ma'am."

"It's totally up to Kurt...the Prince I mean, what you do so I can't really tell you much about that," Kate explained, "But as long as you do as he says, I don't think we'll have a problem."

"Of course Ma'am."

"We're hoping to teach Kurt...the Prince, a little responsibility with you as well," Kate explained, "You can meet him tomorrow, but now I'll take you to were the staff stay and you can get settled in, is that okay?"

"Yes Ma'am," Blaine nodded and got to his feet, waiting for Kate to do the same so she could lead him from the room.

* * *

Kurt sat down at his favorite part in the garden, it was a small little bench over looking one of the beautiful water features. It was a women fairy with water tricking down over her shimmering marble wings and she was perfect. She reminded Kurt of pictures he'd seen of his mother.

"Hey Kurt, excited about your birthday?"

"Oh hey Matt," Kurt greeted, "Not really."

"Really? Why?" Matt asked.

Matt had been working at the palace for a few years and was in his early twenties, he was very laid back and calm and had no trouble calling Kurt by his first name when he was sure there was no one around to hear.

Kurt sighed, "Just more pressure on me to get married," He muttered, "It's just not fair, I shouldn't have to be rushed into these things."

"I hear you Bro," Matt shook his head and sat next to Kurt on the bench, "If I was you, I'd be throwin' people in lakes too."

Kurt laughed, "Hmm, probably not one of my best ideas, My Dad's furious."

"Oh Shit man," Matt winced, "Father Fury's always the worst."

Kurt nodded in agreement, "So what work are you _not_ doing today?"

"Ah...Umm...something to do with the fish," Matt shrugged, "I can't remember."

Kurt grinned, "I can't believe they haven't kicked you out yet."

"They would've have if it wasn't for you man," Matt patted him on the back, "I'd be dead meat."

"Well they can't just chuck you out when you have no where to go, I won't let them," Kurt shook his head, "I won't let them do that to anyone."

"You know before I came here, everyone always told me you were a stuck-up perfect Prince," Matt shook his head, "But your a good guy Bro."

Kurt smirked, "Thanks Man."

"Well I'd better go and feed them fish...I think it was to feed them anyway," Matt got to his feet with a shrug, "See ya later man."

"Hm, See ya."

Kurt had heard that, that everyone outside the palace walls thought he was stuck-up and bossy guy, that he had to have everything his own way otherwise he threw raging hissy-fits that would rival a toddler...or a hormonal teenage girl. Of course that wasn't true, but he never left the palace so he couldn't convince them otherwise. To be honest he didn't really care, he hated being a Prince, sometimes he just wished he was brave enough to fly over those castle walls to a normal life without having to look back.

* * *

Blaine was surprised when Kate showed him were he would stay. Before, with his previous owner, he'd had to sleep in the barn with all of the horses on a pile of scratchy hay. But Kate and shown him into a large room with dozens of neatly made beds.

"The bathroom facilities are through there," She pointed to a door to the left, "And I'm not one hundred percent sure which beds are free so you'll have to wait until everyone come back here to clean up before lunch and ask them."

Blaine nodded and gulped, he wondered what the others were like.

"Don't look so worried," She gave him what Blaine guessed was what her pointed, angry face could manage as a smile, "Everyone's nice here...umm...did you bring any possessions?"

Blaine shook his head, "I don't have any Ma'am," He said quietly, still taking in his living quarters. It was a huge room with dark wooden floors and walls, it wasn't decorated but there was a large window at the back that let in lots of light and had a beautiful view out onto the gardens, if a bed was free there Blaine was going to take one by the window.

"None at all?" Kate sounded surprised, "Well not to worry, I'm sure Kurt...I mean the Prince will be happy to find you some umm...different clothes."

She looked down at the loose brown rags hanging from his body and screwed up her nose slightly, Blaine blushed in embarrassment.

A bell sounded out throughout the Palace, making Blaine jump and cowered in on himself.

"Oh, here come the others, I'll leave you to get acquainted with them," Kate announced, pointing out of the window, "They'll show you where everything is."

Blaine looked up and saw a few people appearing from behind trees and bushes that they must have been working on without Blaine seeing them, "Thank-you Ma'am," He murmured.

Kate nodded, "Good luck."

* * *

**A/n: **Don't worry, Kurt and Blaine meet in the next chapter. Please don't forget to drop me a review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: ** Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings: ** -

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Kurt, Kurt?"

Kurt moaned, pulling his cover further up over his head, "What?"

"Happy Birthday."

Kurt moaned again, "It's too early for birthdays," He muttered.

Kate let out a little sigh, "Come on, you could at least at a little excited...your Dad's left a surprise for you."

"Left one?" Kurt repeated, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "As in he's not here?"

"Ah...no, not right now but he told be to wish you a 'Happy Birthday' from him and that he'd be back to have a Birthday dinner with you later," Kate explained.

Kurt sighed a little, "What more would I expect?" he asked himself, "I'll be down in like...twenty minutes okay?"

"Meet me in the main drawing room," Kate nodded before she left.

* * *

Blaine's heart was going crazy. His palms were sweating. His mouth of dry. This was it. Kate's words still echoed around his head.

"I'll just go and get him, stand up straight and look smart, you want to make a good first impression."

First impression, the first impression he was going to give his new owner. The prince, the prince of the kingdom, how the hell did he even end up here? His old owner must have sold him incredibly cheap for the palace to take him. What if the Price was even worse then his previous owner? What if the Prince decided he wasn't a good enough slave and threw him out onto the street?

He hadn't really had a chance to speak to many of the other slaves that worked here, they were all ushered quickly back of to work after they'd eaten, but he had gotten the bed by the window, which was always a plus.

He was standing next to a ridiculously large pile of presents in one of the drawing rooms of the palace, he swallowed thickly and ran his hand through his messy curls as he tried to tame them a bit, at least he was clean (he'd been able to have to a shower for when the Prince met him.) He took a deep breath and stood as tall as he could, trying to look obedient...how the hell do you look obedient?

Kate walked back through the door and his heart stopped...but no-one followed her, "He'll be down soon." He informed him, throwing herself down into one of the seats with a little sigh and picking up a magazine that was lying on the coffee table.

* * *

Kurt hummed a little as he walked down to the Main drawing room, maybe if he acted happy...he would become happy...yeah okay, not likely. Now he had a whole dinner of his father telling him should be married by now. Kurt knew that. He also didn't care.

"Happy Birthday your Majesty," and "Happy Birthday Sir," echoed around him as he walked down the busy halls of the palace, Kurt thanked and smiled back at everyone, if Kurt Hummel could do anything, he could act.

He made his way around the corner and walked into the drawing room with a large sigh leaving his lips, "Hey Kate I...Oh."

Kurt froze, on the floor in front of the non-lit fire place was the usual stack of way to many presents that Kurt greatly disapproved of, why should he get any more presents then anyone else? But not only that, there was a boy standing beside them. As soon as Kurt walked into the room the boy dropped to his knees harshly with an echoing crack on the hard wooden floor beneath that made Kurt wince. The boy knelt with his head down and his hands rested lightly on his thighs, his sea green wings were folded neatly behind him and his hands and feet were held together with harsh metal chains that Kurt winced at the sight of.

"Who's this?" Kurt asked curiously.

"One of the gifts from your farther," Kate explained dumping the magazine she was wearing, "He thought it was about time you got your own slave."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up, "Really?" He glanced at the boy again, he was still on his knees looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, he's all yours, now are you okay in here without me? I need to go and sort out..."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Kate," Kurt grinned, maybe this birthday would be a little bit better then expected. His slave, he had his own slave that he could do whatever he wanted with and neither his Dad or Kate could do a thing to stop him. This was brilliant.

"Just don't do anything stupid with him," Kate sighed, "And if your not happy with him then we can just get rid of him and get you another."

The boy winced greatly and his small frame started shaking, Kurt frowned, "Don't be silly," He shook his head, "He's not going anywhere."

The boy seemed to relax just a tiny bit.

"Well I'll leave you to get acquainted with him and Kurt, I mean it, don't do anything stupid," Kate told him firmly before disappearing out of the entrance.

Kurt rolled his eyes a little before looking back at the boy, "Hey there."

He didn't raise his head or open his mouth.

"So here's the first rule," Kurt said softly, kneeling down in front of him, frowning a little when the boy winced, "You know when I walked in and you fell to your knees? I don't really like it when people do that so it would be great if you could try and remember not to, okay?"

The boy nodded furiously but kept his eyes on the floor.

"Did you hurt your knees? This floor is pretty hard," Kurt frowned a little and reached out to touch the boys shoulder but he winced away from him and shook his head.

Kurt sighed a little, "What's your name?"

"Blaine, Your Majesty."

The boys voice was shaking terribly.

"Relax Blaine, you don't need to be nervous," Kurt said softly. Blaine kept his head down.

"I'm sorry, your majesty," Blaine apologized, trying to keep his voice steady.

"It's not a problem," Kurt sighed a little, all he's seen of his slave so far was a small shaking frame and a thick black mop of curly hair, "Do I get to see your face?"

The boy looked up with an unsure expression.

* * *

Blaine looked up, at the Prince through his lashes, his breath caught in his throat.

_Oh my God he's freaking glorious, are you kidding me? How are you even possible?_

The Princes full pink lips made a perfect 'O' shape and his crystal blue eyes widened slightly as he whispered one word, "Oh."

Oh. that was is, what that a good oh? A bad oh? A bad one, of course he was, this man was perfect he was probably used to hanging around other beautiful people as well.

The prince gave Blaine a beautiful smile that made Blaine's heart beat a little quicker, "That's better."

Blaine dropped his head again with a blush on his cheeks and bit his lip.

"Come on, stand up," The prince climbed to his feet before holding his hand out for Blaine to take.

Blaine's hand was shaking when he took it, before he remembered he'd been told not to be nervous and tried to still it.

* * *

This boy was so cute, Kurt just wanted to pull him close and cuddle him forever...maybe after he'd been given from decent clothes.

"Come on, lets get you some proper clothes."

Blaine nodded, "Yes Sir."

"Call me Kurt okay?"

"Wh...?Sir it's..."

"Against the Kingdoms rules I know," Kurt sighed a little and nodded, "I know, I just...I hate it when people call me that."

Blaine's head stayed down.

"Come on, follow me," Kurt walked forward a little, making a grab for his hand but he flinched away in alarm so Kurt walked forward instead and Blaine followed close behind him, so quietly that Kurt kept looking behind him to check he was still there.

* * *

The prince lead Blaine through the halls, he was humming something. Blaine couldn't help but look up at the man in front of him. He seemed to be skinny but muscular at the same time, like he didn't eat enough for the amount of exercise that he attempted. The Prince was wearing a black skin-tight shirt and Blaine could see his muscles ripping as he swung his arms back and forth in time to his steps and the tune he was humming. He walked with a grace with his head held high, but his shoulders were slightly hunched forward as though he wasn't really as confident as he was making out.

His wings were fluttering gracefully and were a beautiful shimmering blue, that same color as his eyes. And exactly the same as his mothers.

Kurt's mother, Queen Elizabeth Hummel, was the most popular and loved Queen throughout all of the Kingdoms of the fairy sector. She was stunningly beautiful and kind, and one with the people. Everyone in the Kingdom at that time had met her at least once and if they saw her again, she would always remember them from before.

Kurt lead him up a grand staircase and no wonder Kurt was in such good shape if he had to walk up and down these steps everyday, the stairs were made of sliver marble just like the floor of the halls, but there was a lush black carpet covering them that felt heavenly under Blaine's bare feet.

"Urgh, ignore those pictures," Kurt called behind him suddenly, "They're so embarrassing."

Blaine frowned a little, trying to gather what The Prince meant before he noticed that on the wall beside him were photos of Kurt in various stages of his childhood. Starting with a beautiful baby wrapped in silk cloth with stunningly beautiful eyes and skin, and getting older to a toddler who was frowning at the camera as he was dressed as an angel in the school play, even though Kurt didn't seem very happy with his costume choice, Blaine decided that it couldn't be more right. Kurt couldn't look more like an angel if he tried. There was a picture of Kurt grinning a huge toothy grin at the camera with his left front tooth missing and a bright pink plastic cup in his hand, one where he was riding a bike with stabilizers and one without, there was one where his was wearing what Blaine guessed must have been his first official crown (you got that on your tenth birthday) and a few others that Blaine failed not to smile at. This pictures made Kurt an actual person, not just the Prince.

They came to the stop of top of the stairs and Kurt beckoned Blaine forward, they took so many turns that Blaine lost count and he prayed to God that Kurt wasn't going to ask him to go anywhere on his own because he knew he would get completely lost, and getting a beating on the first day he was officially working for Kurt was not going to give the best impression.

"In here," Kurt stopped suddenly in front of a large brown oak door and pushed it open.

Inside was obviously Kurt's room and Blaine instantly felt out of place, he shouldn't be here. Kurt walked into the middle of the room with a little sigh but Blaine hung back in the doorway looking uncomfortable.

Kurt turned and smiled, "You can come in you know, I don't bite."

Blaine blushed red and nodded walking into the room a few steps, the carpet below his feet was a pale creamy white and the walls were a sort of shimmery Grey/back that changed in different light. There was a huge deep purple flower-petal that acted as a bed, that was covered with a black comforter and huge padded pillows, some of which were white while others were the same color as the wall.

One side of the wall was made completely of glass and had the most perfect view of the garden. Kurt made his way over to the window and waved at someone who was working in the garden before turning back to Blaine, "So, let's see what clothing we can sort out for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings: ** Mild swearing, description of injuries

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kurt could tell by the way the boy gulped he was nervous.

"Don't worry, I have amazing fashion taste...if I do say so myself," Kurt smirked and Blaine dropped his head.

"So how old are you anyway?" Kurt wondered out loud and walked over to his deep purple drape over the window, pulling one across to give them a little more privacy.

"Seventeen Sir," Blaine replied obediently.

Kurt sighed a little, "Okay Blaine, look here's the deal," He spun around and walked forward, "...Look at me honey."

Blaine's head snapped up.

"I don't want a slave okay?"

Blaine tensed and his eyes widened in fright, "Are you going to chuck me out then sir?" He asked, his voice trembling in terror.

"No, no of course not. This is your home now okay?" Kurt said, looking into Blaine's eyes, "What I mean is...you're your own person."

Blaine's bushy triangular eyebrows pulled in, "I'm...I'm sorry Sir I don't understand."

"I don't want a drone okay? I want someone I can talk to, as well as maybe asking to get me a drink or something," Kurt explained.

Blaine blinked a few times, "O...okay Sir, as you wish."

Kurt shook his head slightly and sighed, "Just think of me as a friend okay?"

"A friend?" Blaine repeated.

"A friend," Kurt nodded, his eyes lit up, "Come on, I wanna show you something."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, ignoring when he winced and pulled him over to a pair of deep purple double doors that matched the bed and drapes perfectly, they were in the corner of the room that you probably wouldn't notice at first glance.

He grabbed one of the handles with his free hand and pulled it open before he turned around to see Blaine's eyes almost popping out of his head.

Inside was his walk in wardrobe, the one that had been fitted for him when he was too naive to understand about the real cost of things. He must have been about eight or nine. Inside was a small room with oak draws and cupboards surrounding both the left and right side and at the very end was a wall made of glass that was divided into three folded parts so you could see yourself from different angles. Above was a large amount of dotted lights against a black ceiling, giving off just the right amount of light.

Kurt looked up at the lights with a little smile, "Sometimes I come in here and just lay at the floor, looking up at them." He admitted with a shrug, he turned to Blaine, "Right then, umm...Can you take your shirt and pants off?"

Blaine blushed red and held up his cuffed hands, "I..."

Kurt frowned heavily, "Have those been taken off yet?"

"Ah...Yes sir but Kate put them back on after I'd washed," Blaine informed him.

Kurt let out an angry huff, "Why?"

"I...I don't know Sir, I'm sorry," Blaine coward back a little.

Kurt shook his head, "I'm not angry at you, I'll talk to her and get the keys okay? Just stay here, make yourself comfortable."

Kurt smiled at Blaine before leaving in a huff, searching and asking until she found Kate taking stock in the Kitchen.

"Kurt, how's your slave?" She asked, ticking something on that godawful clipboard of hers.

"Why did you put is cuffs back on?" Kurt snapped.

Kate's eyes widened, "He's yours, it wasn't up to me to decided if he should take then off or not."

"You really think I'd want him to wear them?" Kurt asked, fury bubbling in his voice.

"I had no idea Kurt, you've never had a slave to take care of before...I guess you want the key?" Kate asked, reaching around in the pocket of the small black shrug she had on. "Here you go," She placed a small, metal, grubby key in his hand.

"Thanks," He muttered, turning to leave again and making his way up the stairs, it's like Kate didn't know him at all.

When he returned Blaine hadn't moved an inch, he jumped when Kurt walked in, but relaxed slightly when he saw who it was.

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologized, "I should have taken these off as soon as I met you."

Blaine shook his head slightly, holding his arms out for Kurt to undo his cuffs, "It's okay Sir. I'm used to wearing them all the time."

Kurt grumbled under his breath, watching the cuffs fall to the floor with a clatter and glaring at the indents in Blaine wrist, he reached out and took Blaine's left wrist in his hand, tracing his thumb over the red lines in his skin, "Shit, is it painful?"

Blaine shook his head, "No sir."

Kurt sighed a little, "You never have to wear this again okay? I'm chucking them away."

Blaine's eyes widened slightly before he nodded, "Yes sir."

Kurt dropped Blaine's wrist before he fell to his knees at Blaine's feet to undo the cuffs around his ankles. Blaine immediately tensed and Kurt frowned, looking up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's umm...nothing Sir I just, I'm meant to bow to you, not the other way around."

Kurt chuckled, "Why? What's the difference between me and you?"

Blaine's eyes widened, "I'm a slave, your a Prince Sir."

Kurt rolled his eyes and got to his feet, "We're just people Blaine."

Blaine looked at the floor while Kurt picked up the battered chains and threw them in the bin with a clatter, "There much better, can you get undressed now? I'll throw your clothes as well, I don't have anything for you to have as your own now now, but you can just wear some of my stuff until I take you shopping."

Blaine looked terrified, "You...Your stuff?" He repeated in a whisper.

"Hey relax, I don't mind," Kurt putt his arm on his shoulder, "You're not really going to be working anyway."

Blaine's face creased with confusion, "What...?" Blaine froze and took a step back as though he was waiting for Kurt to hurt him, "I mean pardon Sir, I don't understand."

Kurt shrugged, "There aren't really many people my age running around here," He explained, "I just want someone to talk to."

Blaine nodded.

"Okay so then, clothes?"

"Yes sir, Sorry sir," Blaine grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, freezing when he saw that Kurt was staring at his chest. "Wh...What's wrong Sir?" He stuttered.

* * *

Blaine watched in horror as tears built up in The Princes eyes before they split down over his cheeks, "Sir?" He repeated.

Kurt shook his head a little, "Blaine who...who...?" He gestured to Blaine's chest.

Blaine looked down, and then up at Kurt again, "Just my previous owner Sir," He explained, "He liked to remind me who was in charge, even if I didn't do anything wrong."

* * *

Kurt wiped the tears on the back of his hand and walked forward.

Blaine's chest was littered with scars. Some small, some large, some deep. Some were thin as though done with some sort of whip while others were a lot thicker, Kurt couldn't bare to think what caused them. But even worse then that, three huge whip thin, but deep cuts were running along Blaine's abdomen. They were bleeding, blood smeared across his chest from where his shirt had been rubbing across the cuts and spreading it around.

"I thought you washed," He said gently.

"I did Sir, they keep bleeding," Blaine informed him.

Kurt let out a long angry hiss, "Have they been treated?"

"Um...I cleaned them with water the best I could Sir."

Kurt's eyes drifted closed as more tears split down over his cheeks, "Shit I can't..," He struggled to stop his tears before he forced a smile, "Stay here okay?"

"S...Sir are you going to chuck me out now?" Blaine asked, looking terrified.

"No, no Blaine this is your home okay? No-one is going to make you leave, I won't let them," Kurt promised.

* * *

Blaine was so confused to Kurt's reaction. Wasn't it normal? For a slave to have a few scars and cuts...okay so maybe the ones that hadn't healed yet might have been a shock but there was still no need for him to cry. It was just a fact. A way of life. Slaves got beaten by their owners, simple as two add two.

Kurt returned with a few damp cloths, small bottle of honey and some bandages in his hand, "I'll clean them and wrap them up okay? We'll have you good as new in no time." He said softly.

"Sir it's fine, you don't need to..." Blaine began.

"Yes I do, if you're my slave, I'm meant to look after you," Kurt said walking closer to him, "And Blaine?"

"Yes Sir?"

"I'll never hurt you okay? No beatings or punishments, that's not my style," Kurt promised, he cupped Blaine's cheek in his hand, he was crying again, "I'm going to take care you of you now, I'm not going to let anyone touch you again."

Blaine's heart thumped hard at the emotion in his voice, "I...it's okay Sir, It doesn't..."

"Shh," Kurt held up a finger and Blaine's mouth shut with a snap, "Come with me."

He took Blaine's hand in his own and Blaine forced himself to not wince away. The prince gave his hand a small tug, his skin was so soft and warm as he lead Blaine back into his room and made him sit down on the bed.

"This may sting a little okay? But it will stop it from getting infected and it'll help it get better quicker," Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand in what he guessed was some sort of reassurance.

Blaine nodded, wrapping his arms around his chest self-consciously.

Kurt frowned at his action, "Does it hurt?"

Blaine shook his head, "I don't care about the pain Sir, it's just...it's so ugly."

"Hey, you're beautiful," Kurt said, giving Blaine a smile.

"W...What?"  
"You're beautiful," Kurt repeated, "I mean it, you're completely gorgeous."

Blaine's cheeks flamed and he ducked his head, "I...um...thank-you Sir?"

Kurt laughed a little, "Can you lie down? It'll make this easier."

Blaine nodded, laying back and closing his eyes while Kurt moved to lean beside him on the bed.

Blaine's brain was humming as Kurt gentle wiping the blood away from his chest with the damp cloth. He was so confused. Kurt didn't want a slave? He wanted...a friend? But Blaine was a slave! And Kurt wasn't just his owner he was the Prince of the Kingdom! Slaves and owners aren't friends, that was just ridiculous. Like a bird being friends with a fish.

"Okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine opened his eyes and saw that Kurt had wiped his chest completely free of blood.

"Thank-you Sir."

Kurt brushed Blaine's hair back from his forehead, letting out a small sigh when Blaine cringed away from the contact, "Anytime."

Kurt took the honey bottle and squeezed some onto a clean cloth, "This will stop it from becoming infected."  
Blaine nodded in understanding, "Thank-You Sir."

Kurt giggled a little, a soft musical sound that made Blaine unable to stop him from staring at the beautiful man before him, "Are you going to say 'Sir' in every sentence you speak?" He teased.

Blaine blinked a few times, "I...I...I..."

Kurt giggled again and Oh my God, Blaine loved that sound so much, "It's okay, calm down."

Blaine tried to think of something that would make Kurt make that sound again, but couldn't, "Would you like me to...Sir?"

Kurt shook his head, "I wish you didn't have to call me Sir at all, it would be better if you kept it to a minimum."

"Okay Sir...Oh, I mean, Okay," Blaine blushed, his cheeks turning to a soft rosy pink.

Kurt giggled and Blaine's heart swelled with emotion, "Thanks."

"Anytime," Blaine mirrored Kurt's words from before.

Kurt began dabbing Blaine's injuries with the cloth, rubbing soothing patterns over Blaine's bare shoulder when he hissed and the stinging, "I'm sorry," He apologized.

"It's okay," Blaine said, managing a smile.

Kurt continued to clean Blaine's cuts before he wrapped them up in bandages, "You don't have any on your legs do you?"

"No."  
"Okay, wait here," Kurt got to his feet, squeezed Blaine's hand, making Blaine jump, and walked back into his wardrobe with a little sigh.

He came back with a baggy gray shirt and sweatpants, throwing them in Blaine's direction, "There not exactly fashionable, but they'll be better for your...injuries."

Blaine nodded a little, "Thank-you Si...thank-you."

"Hey, I'm looking after you now remember," Kurt smiled and signaled for Blaine to climb higher up on the bed, "No thanks are necessary."

"I'm the slave, aren't I meant to take care of you?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt giggled and Blaine's heart soared, grabbing a pillow and propping Blaine's head up with it, "We'll maybe I'll be your slave for a little while."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up and Kurt giggled once again.

"You must be tired, did you walk all the way here?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, "I did but, I'm...I'm Fin..." Blaine's sentence was cut off with a yawn and Kurt smirked at him.

"Gets some sleep, I'll wake you up if anything important happens okay?" Kurt instructed.

"Here?" Blaine asked, looking around nervously, "Shouldn't I go back to..."

"No, stay here. I like to know where you are...and that you're as comfortable as possible," Kurt patted Blaine's arm.

* * *

**A/n: **I just want to give a huge shout out to the wonderful **MarksMarianne** on twitter for being supermegafoxyawesomelysweet, please go and follow:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings: **-

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Please read the authors note at the end to get a say in where this fiction is taken:)**

Blaine almost had a heart attack when he awoke. There was someone lying beside him, curled up in the bed breathing deeply. Blaine rubbed his eyes, it felt unusual not to wake up with his wrists and ankles aching from wearing his chains. He soon realized that the head of lush chestnut hair was The Prince, but that didn't make him calm down in the slightest. His heart was hammering and his palms started to sweat, he had no idea what he was meant to do. Was he meant to clean The Prince's room before he woke up? Make him something to eat...Where the hell was the kitchen? Did he had duties around the palace or was it just with Kurt? Should he go down to where the rest of the slaves were and clean up a bit or was he meant to stay here?...What if The Prince forgot he'd said it was okay for him to sleep in his room and got angry? Oh God.

A knock at the door made Blaine's whole body jolt in terror as he shrunk in on himself, doing his best to hide in The prince's comforter.

"Kurt? Kiddo?"

Blaine winced, unable to help himself shuffling closer to Kurt after he'd shown him so much kindness yesterday.

The door opened a little and Blaine bit back a cry of desperation not to be seen. A man walked in wearing a large crown on his head and Blaine recognized him immediately as the King. Oh God.

"Kurt..W...What? Who the hell of are you?"

Blaine froze in terror.

"What are you doing in my sons bed?" The man's voice rose and Blaine shifted back on the bed away from him, bumping into the prince by accident who let out a sleepy, muffled moan into the pillow as he woke up.

Blaine let out a shout of panic as the man reached forward and grabbed his wrist roughly, scared tears spilling out over his cheeks.

Kurt finally seemed to be awake enough to understand what as going on as Blaine got dragged by the king out of the room.

"Dad!" The Princes voice was strained and full of sleep, "Dad, no! Stop it." He jumped of the bed on unsteady feet and grabbed Blaine around the middle, and out of his father's grasp, into the warmth and safety of his chest.

"Kurt what the hell is going on? Who is this...this thing?" The King asked, screwing his nose up at Blaine.

Both Kurt and Blaine winced, "This is Blaine," Kurt explained softly, "And I'd appreciate if you didn't scare my slaves half to death again."

He held Blaine's close who was crying into Kurt's chest, his frail body shaking in alarm, "Shh, Blaine," He cooed, rubbing his hand up and down the boys back, "It's okay, it's okay."

"Your...Oh," Burt's tense shoulders relaxed a little, "What is you're slave doing in your bed?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his farther, "Sleeping?"

The King groaned, "Kurt..."

"He's a slave? Yes Dad I know, he's mine. So just but out would you?" Kurt sighed loudly, still rubbing circles along Blaine's back.

"Kurt..."

"Can we talk about this later, when I've managed to calm him down a bit?" Kurt asked. Blaine was still shaking and sobbing in his arms, "And I need to clean his wounds again."

"Wounds?"

"From his last owner," Kurt's voice turned sour.

The kings eyes widened, "The guy didn't say anything about damaged goods."

"Dad! I...," Kurt let out a frustrated sigh, "Please? Just later."

Burt's jaw clenched, "Fine, I have a..."

"Very important meeting to go to? How could I guess?" Kurt replied with a smirk.

Blaine felt the room change from tense to almost humors in a matter of seconds and it made his stomach roll.

"We didn't have dinner yesterday," Kurt remembered with a frown.

"Ah...I got caught up, when I got home Kate told me you'd already gone to bed," Burt said, looking guilty, "I'm sorry."

Kurt sighed, "Never mind, another time maybe?"

"Of course...see you later kiddo."

The King left, the door closing softly behind him and as soon as it did Kurt sunk to the floor, cradling Blaine in his arms, "You okay?" He asked softly.

Blaine nodded into Kurt's neck, "I'm sorry Sir," He sniffed.

"It's okay," Kurt pulled Blaine away from him slightly, sighing at his red, tearful eyes and quivering lip, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

Blaine gulped noticeably and nodded in understanding.

Kurt smiled, brushing Blaine's untamed curls out of his eyes with the back of his hand, pulling away when Blaine winced from the touch, "You okay to stay here? I'll only be a second."

"Of course sir," Blaine agreed as Kurt scrambled to his feet and held out his hand in offering to Blaine who took it with a small amount of hesitation.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kurt asked, "I can stay a little while longer."

Blaine shook his head, going his best to stand up straight with as much confidence as he could manage.

Kurt smiled, "Sit down sweetie," He patted Blaine's shoulder gently.

* * *

"What's this about your slave sleeping in your bed?" Kate demanded as Kurt searched around in the kitchen.

"Silver, could you make some toast for me please?" Kurt asked, smiling at the fairy beside him.

"Of course Sir," She replied, smiling in return.

Kurt pulled a bottle of honey from one of the cupboards, placing them next to clean bandages and damp cloth he's already collected.

"Kurt, answer me," Kate snapped, "For goodness sakes, I told you not to be stupid."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "I was looking after my slave, I don't see how that's stupid," he said, reaching forward and grabbing two glasses and a bottle of sugar water.

"You didn't...do anything did you?" Kate shuddered and Kurt blushed.

"Of course not," He shook his head, pouring the water into the glasses.

"Thank God, and what's this for?" She asked pointing to the bandages.

"Blaine's got some...things I'm just keeping an eye on," Kurt explained, leaning against the counter.

"What does that mean?"

Kurt sighed loudly, "His last owner...beat the living crap out of him and he's still got some wounds, I'm just making sure they don't get infected."

"Wounds? That...he never said...," Kate grunted in anger, "Don't worry, we can get you another..."

"No! No I like Blaine," Kurt shook his head furiously, "He's staying."

"You say that about everyone," Kate sighed.

"Here you go Sir," Silver returned again with a plate, "Would you like me to take it up to your room?"

"Um...yes please Sweetie, that would be really helpful," Kurt decided, he swung the bandages and cloth over his arm and balanced the two glasses and bottle on off honey between his hands, "I don't think I can manage all of this at once."

"Why don't you let one of the other slaves tend to his wounds at least?" Kate asked, "That's not your job."

"I've had enough of people telling what I'm meant to do and what I can't," Kurt huffed, "I'm doing it."

* * *

"I thought I told you to sit down?"

Blaine froze, his eyes widened where he was still stood by Kurt's bed in the same position Kurt had left him in, "I...I..."

Kurt laughed, "Relax...ah, yes thanks Silver, I'll see you later."

"Have a good day Sir."

"You too," Kurt grinned at her before placing the honey and glasses of water on his desk, and dumping the bandages beside them. He turned to Blaine who was watching him curiously, "Are you hungry?"

Blaine opened his mouth to speak but his stomach replied for him, growling loudly as Blaine's cheeks turned a violent shade of red.

Kurt laughed, grabbing him a slice of toast and giving it to him, "Here you go."

"Oh I...Sir I don't think that I should...Shouldn't I be eating with the rest of the slaves?"

"Hush," Kurt placed his finger against Blaine's lips and the Slave jumped back in terror at the close contact, "Don't worry about anyone else, I've sorted it all out."

"I...Okay, thank-you Sir."

Once they had both eaten and Kurt had given Blaine a glass of sugar water,

("Um, Sir isn't this for children?"

"Well...yeah, but I love it, and it'll get your strength up.")

He asked Blaine to take his shirt off and he tended to his wounds again, Blaine had to stop himself from crying at the way Kurt was being so caring and gentle. He'd never had anyone care for him before, care about how he was feeling, asking him if he's had enough to eat and drink, how he was feeling, if he knew where everything was.

"Um...No, not really Sir," Blaine admitted, tugging his shirt back over his head.

"Well I'll just have to give you a tour then won't I?" The Prince grinned and hopped to his feet, "Wait here a second," He disappeared into the wardrobe and returned with some clothes, "Go and have a shower, you can wear this and-No, no sweetie in my shower."

Blaine spun around with a blush in his cheeks, "I...Really Sir? I don't..."

"Yes really," The prince said firmly, taking Blaine's hand in his own and ignoring when he flinched.

"But..."

"No buts," Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, "Follow orders."

Blaine's body suddenly relaxed and he nodded, following orders. That was something that he could definitely do. It was something natural and he felt more comfortable here then he ever had...even if he's masters request wasn't something he was used to doing.

* * *

Kurt spent the day showing Blaine around the castle and introducing him to any of the other slaves they bumped into on the way. Kurt did his best to treat Blaine as a close friend, not that he was used to having any, but it was very difficult when Blaine remained quiet with his head down, not looking Kurt in the eye and opening every door for him. He drunk in every ounce of information Kurt gave him about the tour, and when Kurt informed him that there wouldn't be a test he'd blushed a furious red.

Finally Kurt sighed, "I think that's it for the day, I'm starving," he patted his stomach, "Will you come to the kitchen with me?"

"If that's what you want Sir," Blaine replied, his voice obedient and emotionless and Kurt sighed deeply.

"What did I tell you about calling me 'Sir' yesterday?" He teased.

Blaine's head snapped up where he'd been looking at the floor and his eyes widened, tears brimming in the honey-hazel orbs, "I'm so sorry Si...I'm sorry, I forgot," he looked terrified, stepping away from Kurt on shaky limbs.

"Blaine, calm down it's...it's...," Kurt froze, realizing Blaine was expecting to be hit and beaten. He fought back the tears that filled his eyes, "It's okay, I'm only joking around."

Blaine looked at Kurt and nodded, obviously unsure what to do.

Kurt bit his lip, "Blaine, I told you I'd never hurt you and I mean that."

"I'm sorry, I'm just used to it," Blaine apologized, "It's just a natural reaction now."

Kurt bit his lip even harder, "I'm going to change that...I mean, you trust me right?"

* * *

Blaine paused at the question. He didn't trust anyone; he learned that every quickly in life. But he'd never met anyone like Kurt, and even though he'd been fighting it he could feel the Prince slowly winning his trust. It was inevitable. Kurt was kind and gentle, and even though Blaine was confused during most of the time he was with Kurt because of his unusual requests and casual view on things, he'd never felt more at home anywhere.

"I um...," Blaine bit his lip. He wasn't meant to lie to his owner.

The prince's face fell a little but it was soon replaced with a warm smile, "I'll win your trust."

Blaine had no idea what to do so he nodded lightly in agreement.

"...But you are happy here right?" Kurt added.

Blaine nodded immediately, "Yes Sir."

The prince relaxed, "Good, and I want you to tell me if anything every upsets you here. This is a place where you should feel safe and comfortable."

Blaine nodded, "Yes Sir."

"Stop calling me 'Sir'."

Blaine was able to recognize the teasing grin on his owner's face so he didn't feel the usual swoop of terror in his stomach, but he still had no idea how to react. He smiled nervously, not knowing what else to do.

* * *

**A/n**: Hey guys, What kind of rating would you like this fiction to be? Would you like to be raised to M and for Kurt and Blaine to have a more physical relationship later? Or would you like to keep it lower? Let me know:)

Here's a shout out for a fellow Klaine fanatic and writer, go and check **ChrisColfer2050**'s page and read her fictions:)

Also thanks for all your amazing reviews, don't forget to drop me another one:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: ** Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings: ** Mild swearing

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kurt nudged Blaine's shoulder with his own, giggling quietly at the confusion on Blaine's face as he tried to work out how to react. Kurt saved him the bother, his hand reaching out and taking Blaine's in his own.

"Come on, you must be hungry too," He said, giving Blaine's hand a small squeeze.

"But Si...But I'm not meant to eat with you," Blaine said quietly.

"You didn't have a problem with this yesterday," Kurt frowned.

"Yesterday was different Si...," Blaine snapped his mouth shut to stop himself disobeying Kurt's wishes.

"Why? Because I wanted to keep an eye on you?" Kurt asked, a light frown falling over his delicate features.

Blaine nodded, "I'm fine now, S...I'm fine. I should go and eat with the other slaves later."

Kurt bit his bottom lip, taking a step closer to Blaine, "Look I don't want to make you uncomfortable, so if you don't want to eat with me you can say, but...If you don't stay I'll have to eat on my own and...I'm tired of doing that. It's nice to have someone to talk to and...you're one of the sweetest, most adorable people I've ever met. I like spending time with you."

Blaine's cheeks turned scarlet and he dropped his gaze.

"Don't you like me?" Kurt asked, taking a few steps back away from him.

"Wh...? No! No Sir, I...Of course I do," Blaine looked up and shook his head.

Kurt looked left and right. The corridor they were in was completely empty, but just to be sure grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him into the nearest room; which turned out to be one of the many libraries.

"I'm so alone Blaine. There's no one here. I...I have no one to talk to," Kurt said gently, trying to blink back tears.

* * *

Blaine watched in horror as the Princes beautiful crystal eyes turned wet and glassy.

"Sir, I...There are people around you all the time," Blaine stuttered.

"But they don't care. They get paid to clean my room and bring me food and be polite," Kurt whimpered, "I just want a friend, who chooses to be friends with me and doesn't choose to take the money they're offered."

Blaine gulped. Kurt had told him that. He just wanted Blaine to be his friend. He didn't want a slave.

"But that's my job, Sir. I'm sorry," Blaine hated telling the Prince this, "I'm not allowed to be friends with you."

"But you're meant to do what I say," Kurt stated, looking desperate, "And...and...ugh."

Tears stared rolling down the Prince's pale cheeks and Blaine bit his lip, "I'm sorry. I'm just a slave."

Kurt's sad eyes widened, "No. No you're a person Blaine. Just a person, just like me."

"Sir, you're a Prince, I'm a nobody," Blaine disagreed, "You're one of the most important people in the fairy sector."

"It doesn't mean anything. There's nothing special about me apart from who I'm related to. You and me, we both make mistakes and feel sad and...and scared," Kurt ended in a whisper and tears started pouring down his face at an alarming rate, "But I'm not allowed to talk to anyone, I'm not allowed to make friends, I'm not allowed to find someone who I love to marry, I'm not allowed to go outside the palace gates. I'm trapped Blaine."

Blaine looked away, he'd always thought Kurt had everything anyone could possibly wish for, but he was doubting that more and more with every passing second, "I don't know what to say, Sir. Would you like me to do something about it? What can I do?"

"You're already doing so much," A small smile fluttered over the Princes wet, sad features, "You're listening to me."

"I'll always listen Sir," Blaine promised.

Kurt bit his lip, "Can I...Can I tell you everything?"

Blaine nodded, "Of course, Sir. I'll take it to my grave, I promise."

Kurt chuckled lightly, wiping the tears from his eyes.

The library they were in was deep in the heart of the castle and had no natural light. It was small, deadly silent and was filled with rows and rows of musty books that each cost more then a house each. The lamps above them flickered and shadows cast on the floor, Kurt's eyes shone, scared and sad; and it broke Blaine's heart to see something so beautiful be so devastated.

"Come and sit with me," Kurt requested, walking a few feet away and sinking to the floor with his back rested against one of the bookcases.

Blaine followed his example, waiting patiently as Kurt took a few steady breaths while looked at his hands that were rested lightly in his lap.

"I don't want to be a Prince. I hate it. I want to be normal," Kurt mumbled, "I used to dream about flying over the castle walls when I was little so I could live a normal life; but I was always too scared."

"Why would you want that?" Blaine asked, unable to keep the shock out of his voice.

Kurt took a shaky breath and looked at Blaine, "I'm scared Blaine, and I'm so alone. My Dad's hardly here, none of the slaves treat me like a person, and I...I...It's my fault."

"What's your fault?"

"I killed my Mom," Kurt said quietly, tears pouring down his cheeks, "She was the most amazing, loving, perfect queen and I...I killed her."

"What?" Blaine exclaimed, "Kurt, you can't honestly think that, I mean..." Blaine stopped, his hand slamming over his mouth when he realized his mistake. Kurt. He'd called him Kurt.

The Prince smiled at him softly, "It's okay, don't look so scared. I'm not going to get angry and we're all alone. No one will know."

Blaine's hand fell from his mouth and he looked at the floor, "I'm so sorry your Majesty, I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I was just shocked, I swear it was an accident..." He began to ramble, terror spreading through his chest.

"Hey, I said it's fine," Kurt smiled again, but his expression was still sad and broken.

"Sir, your mother's death was not your fault," Blaine said firmly, "It was just...just something that happened."

"But I caused it," Kurt's voice shook, "And now I have to replace her, and she was amazing and perfect and beautiful and I can't. I can't be like her Blaine. How am I ever meant to live up to what she did?"

"You already are," Blaine replied.

"Wh...what?"

"You're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on, and you're so sweet and kind and treat everyone with the respect they deserve. You understand emotions and you always try to do the best thing for people, even if that means it's not the best thing for you. Now if that's not a description of a perfect future King, then I don't know what is," Blaine spoke truthfully.

The Prince blinked at him, his blue eyes wide and his mouth slightly open, "I...I..."

Blaine looked away, his cheeks blazing. Did he really think all that of Kurt...? Of course he did. He'd never met anyone like him before. He'd never felt this safe with someone before.

"Blaine, you're...you're..." The Prince wiped his eyes and shook his head, "You're amazing. I...You're never allowed to leave me, okay?"

"I'd be happy to serve you for the rest of my life," Blaine admitted, "My last master took me in after both my parents died and I was left to rot in the street. He was really nice at first and he won my trust easily, I was only seven. But as I got older he beat me and made me sleep with the animals in the cold barn, he used to treat me like I was nothing. Worthless. And it went on for so long that I believed him. I was scared and alone, but I couldn't run away. I would just end up dying of starvation. But that just broke all my ability to trust anyone, but with you...I...I feel safe. I mean, I thought that being beaten and kicked for dropping hay on the floor was perfectly normal before I came here. I've never been treated the way you treat me, not since my parents died. I can barley remember them. It's...it's strange and confusing, but I feel like I'm wanted here. I feel like I'm worth something and I...I just want to thank-you for that. I'm not okay with breaking the kingdom rules, but I promise I'll be as much as a friend to you as possible without it being to suspicious. And I'll always be here when you need to talk or feel that you're not good enough to rule this kingdom because you are, and I know what it feels like feeling like you're not good enough to breathe so I'll understand."

* * *

Before Kurt even knew what he was doing he'd scooped Blaine up in his arm and pulled him onto his lap so he could hug him tightly, giggling quietly at the cry of surprise the boy gave.

"I'm never going to let you feel like that again," Kurt promised, his voice leaked with emotion, "And as soon as I'm king I'm going to make sure that all slaves are treated with the respect they deserve."

"See, you're already an amazing ruler," Blaine smiled softly and Kurt let out a long sigh.

"I'm so glad you're here," Kurt smiled back, brushing the curls from Blaine's forehead letting out a happy sigh when Blaine didn't pull away in fear, "I think you need a haircut."

Blaine blushed, "I think so too, Sir."

"I'll do it a little later if you'll let me," Kurt offered, still stroking Blaine's soft curls slowly.

Blaine nodded, "I'd like that, Sir."

The Prince sighed, "Can you do one thing for me?"

Blaine nodded.

"Call me Kurt one more time," He requested.

Blaine bit his lip, "Sir, I'm not sure..."

"Please?" Kurt asked, "It made me feel normal."

Blaine gulped, "I..Umm...Kurt?" He stuttered.

"Yes Blaine?"

"I'd love to eat with you, if you'd still want me to," Blaine bit his lip.

"It's a date," Kurt blushed at his choice of words.

* * *

Kurt watched Blaine sleep with a bit lip. His curly hair was now a lot shorter and neater and he looked...handsome and beautiful and Kurt was terrified at what he was starting to feel for the boy. They'd only known each other two days but Blaine had crept his way into his dreams, waking up with a gasp as he dreamt how it would feel to be able to wrap his arm around Blaine's waist and pull him into a kiss. Blaine mumbled something in his sleep and Kurt's heart leapt at how adorable he was and he wondered what he was dreaming of. This was stupid and reckless, Kurt shook his head and rolled so he was no longer facing Blaine, curling up into a ball. He didn't really like Blaine, he was just attaching himself to the boy because he was the closet thing he'd ever had to a friend. And he liked to think that they were friends, even if Blaine disagreed. He just wished Blaine could let go of the fact that he was a slave and Kurt was his owner...but then again, maybe if he was feeling things like this it could be better then Blaine acting like they were equal. Kurt just wanted to kiss him so bad. Just one time, just to know what it was like.

_Shit._ He groaned under his breath. Blaine had been so cute when Kurt cut his hair, being nervous about it becoming too short and looking so happy when Kurt showed him the finished result. How could someone not grow attached to this boy? Kurt fought the urge to turn around and look at the sleeping boy again, cursing himself for being so stupid and trying to get back to sleep; which was hard when the subject of his dreams was laying next to him.

* * *

**a/n**: Thank-you so much for your amazing reviews, they really do brighten my day and make me happy in a way that words can't even describe. ily all:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings: **Description of injuries

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Good Morning," Kurt smiled.

Blaine blinked, covering his mouth as he yawned, "Good morning, Sir."

Kurt walked across the room, fully dressed with his hair styled and his shoes on and perched on the edge of the bed, "Is it okay if I take a quick look at your wounds?"

Blaine nodded, "Of course," he pushed the comforter off and shivered a little at the colder air that hit his skin.

"Do they hurt?" Blaine asked as Blaine sat up and pulled his shirt up over his head.

"Um, no. They just sting a little when I shower," Blaine shrugged and started removing the bandages.

Kurt sighed a little, "I can't wait for them to heal up."

"I know, they're gross," Blaine screwed up his nose.

Kurt frowned, "But you're beautiful."

Blaine's cheeks turned scarlet and he looked away, "You're the beautiful one."

Kurt giggled lightly and Blaine's heart started beating a little quicker, "Lay back for me?"

Blaine nodded, settling himself back against the cushions and pushing the comforter down further.

Kurt looked at Blaine's wounds that were no longer bleeding, he brushed his hand over the cuts that were definitely on their way to healing and looked up at Blaine, "What?"

Blaine's eyebrows pulled in, "I didn't do anything."

"You're staring at me," Kurt smirked.

"I...I wasn't," Blaine blushed and looked away.

Kurt giggled, "You're so cute."

Blaine blushed even deeper, "Really?"

Kurt nodded and picked up the bandages, "Think it's okay to put these back on? I don't want to have to go find some more and bump into Kate, I can't deal with her this morning."

Blaine smirked, "Of course."

Kurt lent down and kisses each of Blaine's wounds gently before he look up again to see Blaine staring down at him with wide eyes. The Prince laughed awkwardly, "I'm sorry, I...I don't know why I did that."

Blaine laughed too, "It's...it's okay, don't worry about it."

Kurt gently wrapped the bandages back up and smiled before he got to his feet.

"So what's happening today, Sir?" Blaine asked sitting up and pulling his shirt back on.

"Well, I have another suitor to meet," Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed, "And then this afternoon I was going...," He paused, "Can you keep a secrete?"

Blaine's eyebrows raised and he nodded "Yeah."

"I was going to go into the human world for a little while," Kurt said, watching Blaine for his reaction.

"W...What?" Blaine's mouth dropped, "H...How?"

Kurt bit his lip, "I know a place."

Blaine gulped, "Isn't that...dangerous?"

Kurt shrugged, "I guess it could be...wanna come with me?"

"I...I...I don't know," Blaine stuttered, "What happens exactly?"

"There's a tree with a door in it a little while away from here," Kurt smiled softly, "I found it when I was around thirteen and had decided I was going to run away from the Palace."

Blaine's eyebrows pulled in, "But they're so huge. Giants."

"Which means they never see us," Kurt smiled, "I promise it's amazing."

"You'd want me to come with you?"

"Of course," Kurt nodded, "It would be nice to share it with someone, but of course if you'd rather not..."

"You're sure it's safe?" Blaine's face screwed up in doubt.

Kurt nodded, "Don't worry, I'll look after you."

* * *

"Kurt, come on, Prince Benjil is waiting for you," Kate called.

Kurt sighed and picked up his crown where I was rested on the bed beside him before he placed it on his head, "How do I look?"

"Stunning," Blaine replied truthfully, blushing a little from where he sat cross-legged on the bed beside the Prince.

Kurt also blushed, getting to his feet, "Thanks."

"So...Um, what am I meant to do when you're gone?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Well...Whatever you like. Explore the Palace?" Kurt suggested.

"S...Sir, I'm not sure...Would you like me to explore the Palace?" Blaine asked, his forehead creasing in confusion.

"Did you ever have any time off before?" Kurt frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Um...He let me have my eight birthday off I think," Blaine remembered.

"What did you do?"

"I read, he let me look through this old box of things he was going to chuck out and there were so many books. It helped me when my education."

"You like reading?"

Blaine nodded, "Yes Sir."

"Well then," Kurt looked under the bed and pulled out a box, "You can read as much as you want from things in here. I shouldn't be too long."

Blaine's eyebrows went up, "But it's not my birthday."

Kurt giggled, "You're too sweet. Just help yourself to them until I get back, okay?"

Blaine nodded, "Thank-you Sir."

* * *

"This garden is nice."

Kurt nodded in agreement, "Thank-you."

"You'd love my Palace, it's three times the size of yours."

Kurt pursed his lips, "I like it to be smaller."

"Why on earth would you want that?" Prince Benjil of the sixth fairy sector looked at Kurt like he was mad.

"Because I am able to walk around I without going in a hike," Kurt muttered, looking at the floor.

"Do you walk around here often?"

"As often as I can," Kurt informed him, "Most of the workers are out in the garden everyday to keep it fully maintained."

"Ah, so you can make sure they're not slacking in their work?"

"What? No. No I like talking to them, most of them are like family to me," Kurt shook his head.

"But they're slaves!" The Prince exclaimed.

"Yes. They're also really nice people," Kurt sighed, "You wouldn't understand, never mind."

* * *

"Hey you."

Blaine looked up, "Oh, Hi. How was Prince Benjil?"

Kurt pulled a face and Blaine laughed.

"Did you find something you wanted to read?" Kurt asked, closing the door and walking up to Blaine who had curled up on Kurt's bed. He looked adorable.

Blaine nodded, "Yes. It's about a Prince who falls in love with a Slave."

Kurt froze and coughed, looking away, "Um, that's sounds good."

Blaine grinned, "Yeah. But it's impossible right? It can't work."

Kurt bit his lip, "Why not?"

"Well, for starters a Prince would never fall in love with a Slave."

"What? Why? I mean...you can't help who you fall in love with can you?" Kurt stuttered.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "I don't know Sir, I've never been in love, Have you?"

"Um, no," Kurt shook his head.

Blaine shrugged a little and put the book down, "Well then I guess nether of us knows."

"Hm, I guess so," Kurt walked forward and took off his crown, "Are you ready to explore the human world with me?"

"Yes, Sir," Blaine nodded and got to his feet, "Do we need to take anything?"

Kurt smiled, "No. We should be good, come on," He held his hand out and Blaine walked towards him.

"Should we really...? I mean people might see," Blaine blushed, looking at Kurt's outstretched hand.

"Oh. Yeah, right," Kurt's hand snapped back to his side, "Just follow me."

Blaine nodded, "Of course Sir."

* * *

Blaine had felt his heart leap when Kurt had come back. The book he'd been reading had been interesting, but he'd stopped reading it because he found himself comparing his and Kurt's relationships to that in the book. And he'd missed Kurt. He'd got used to having the Prince around all the time and calling him beautiful and cute. It felt weird to be left to his own devices, even if it had only been for a few hours and he had things to keep him occupied. It was a relief to have Kurt there to smile at him again.

The Prince guided Blaine to part of the castle in which he'd never been before. They went deeper and deeper down until Blaine was a little unsure about following. It was dark and creepy and Blaine kept close to the Prince's side.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"What? Me? Yes, Sir. I'm fine thank-you."

"Really? You seem a little nervous," Kurt smiled and slipped his hand around Blaine's waist.

The touch caused a tingling sensation shoot up the Slave's spine and he jumped, "Sir, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kurt blushed, pulling away, "I just thought you might want a little comfort."

Blaine shook his head, "I'm fine thank-you."

What on earth was that?

Kurt lead him down into the basements and some old prison cell's that made Blaine shiver, it was cold and the walls around them were bare rock.

"Is it far?" Blaine asked, looking around nervously.

"No, just through here," Kurt smiled, showing Blaine a darkened tunnel.

"Down there?" Blaine asked, his voice shaking "Are you, sure that's safe?"

"Aw it's okay, I'll take care of you," Kurt smiled, "You're so damn cute."

Blaine blushed, "Sir, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable going down there."

Kurt frowned a little, "We can go back upstairs?"

Blaine shook his head, "No. I'm just being stupid, it's fine."

Kurt reached for Blaine's hand and squeezed it, "Sweetheart are you sure?"

Blaine looked down at their joined hands and blushed furiously, "I, um.."

"Sorry..." Kurt moved to pull his hand away but Blaine held onto his tighter.

"No, no it's...nice thank-you Sir" Blaine continued to look at their joined hands, noticing the contrast of Kurt's delicate flawless pale skin against his own darker and rougher skin due to his work outside, "And I'm sure, I'm really curious about this."

Kurt smiled, "It's amazing, I promise."

"I don't doubt it for a second Sir."

The tunnel made the hairs on the back of Blaine's neck stand on end, and Kurt seemed to sense his unease. He let Blaine walk ahead a couple steps, pretending to straighten out his shirt, before he ran forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind while letting out a growl. Blaine jumped and turned around with a yell to see Kurt laughing at him, his eyes bright and mischievous and Blaine completely froze with how stunningly happily and beautiful he looked.

Kurt giggled, "Sorry, I just couldn't help it."

Oh God the sound of his laugh.

"Hey, are you okay? Kurt frowned walking forward and cupping Blaine's face gently.

Blaine was overcome with an undeniable urge to kiss the Prince, barley able to tear his eyes away from Kurt's rosy lips, "Yeah."

Kurt smiled, "Are you sure?"

Blaine pulled himself away and started walking forward, away from his urge, "I'm fine, let's go."

Kurt raised an eyebrow but followed.

The tunnel got a little thinner and then suddenly a lot wider. There was a dead end, but planted just before the wall blocking the tunnel from going on any further was a tree. It was tall and old, it had run out of room to grow upwards due to the ceiling and so had stared to grow towards the entrance, the trunk bending over with the weight of the leaves and branches.

"How does it grow? There's no water or sun," Blaine spun around and he frowned.

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know. It's magic."

Blaine looked back at the tree, "How did you find it?"

"I told you, I wanted to run away from the Palace. I couldn't just leave through the gate so I thought there must be another way out of here," Kurt walked forward and smiled at the wonder on Blaine's face, "I got to the dead end and was about to go back when it started glowing."

"Glowing?"

"Yeah, the outline of a door," Kurt walked forward, "I didn't go through it, but a few days later...I just couldn't stop thinking about it, so I came back."

"Does anyone else know?" Blaine asked.

"Kate and my Dad know it's here, they freaked out when I came back singing some music that I heard some of the humans listening too and had recorded onto my own music plauer. But they couldn't do anything about it. They tried to cut it down but it's impossible, they tried to block the entrance but I got through again anyway," Kurt explained, "I said I don't go anymore, but...I just don't go as often."

"What's it like?" Blaine asked, still staring at the tree.

"You feel like an insect, but everything just so amazing. Kind of makes you more appreciative of flowers and things here when you've seen them bigger then buildings."

"Wow," Blaine grinned excitedly.

"You ready to go in?" Kurt asked, grabbing Blaine's hand again.

"Yeah, yeah let's go!" Blaine nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings: **Mild swearing

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Kurt walked forward, pulling Blaine with him looking at the tree, reaching out and running his hand down the bark with his free hand, "Hold on, one sec...," He mumbled, "Ah, here."

Blaine watched as Kurt's hands suddenly locked onto a crack in the bark and tugged, and the outline of a rough door came out of nowhere, Kurt only pulled it open a little bit and Blaine could see a blinding light shining from within.

A gasp left the Slave's lips and Kurt grinned, enjoying the child-like excitement in Blaine's eyes as they widened in wonder.

"It's pretty bright," Kurt informed him, holding out his hand, "Close your eyes and jump."

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own, squeezing the luscious soft skin, "Don't let go."

"I won't, I promise," Kurt smiled, "I'll never let go of you."

Blaine couldn't help but feel that there was a whole different meaning to those words, something much deeper and meaningful. But he pushed it away, just like his urge for the kiss. He was obviously going crazy.

"Okay, let's go," Blaine nodded.

Kurt squeezed his hand tightly and pulled him forward, "One...Two...Three, Go!"

Blaine yelled as they both jump through the door, their eyes squeezed tightly closed. He was falling at an alarming rate, his heart thumped in his heart and tried to travel up through his mouth. Kurt let out a cry of enjoyment beside him, squeezing Blaine's hand tightly. Suddenly Blaine hit something soft which he was unbelievably grateful for, he had no idea how long he'd been falling for, whether it had been a few seconds or half an hour.

He heard Kurt laugh beside him, "You can open your eyes now Sweetheart."

Blaine felt his cheeks heat up and he opened his eyes to see Kurt's sweet face directly in front of him with a soft smile, "Are you okay?" The Prince asked him.

Blaine nodded, "Y...Yeah."

"Good," The Prince reached forward and brushed his hand down the side of Blaine's face, making the Slave's eyes widen. Kurt blushed a little, "Come on, let's explore."

Kurt hopped to his feet and helped Blaine stand up also. Blaine looked around and gasped. He and Kurt had landed on the hugest leaf he'd ever seen, it looked like a boat.

Kurt grinned, "It's amazing isn't it?"

Blades of glass were towering above them, taller then the Palace back home and making Blaine feel like a tiny ant, "Sir, I...Wow."

Kurt giggled and slipped his hand around Blaine's waist, pulling him forward, "This way."

"Wait. How do we get back?" Blaine asked as they walked forward, panic filling his eyes.

Kurt smiled, "Just go back through the tree, it's fine, I know what I'm doing."

Blaine nodded a little, relaxing and letting his eyes try and take in everything at the same time. Large rocks that would have been pebbles blocked their path and Kurt helped Blaine climb over them, making a joking remark about his small legs and causing Blaine to blush and looked away.

"I'm only teasing," Kurt bumped his hip playfully against Blaine's, "You're perfect the way you are."

Blaine blushed even deeper, his eyes catching Kurt's and he found it difficult to look away from the electric blue and Kurt seemed to be having the same problem as his eyes locked on Blaine's. Their hands joined between them automatically and Blaine felt his heart flutter at how perfect of a moment this was...until he let out a cry as he tripped over a ten-foot root sticking out of the ground and fell into the dirt.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Kurt fell to his knees and watched as Blaine groaned.

"Embarrassed, apart from that I'm fine," He grumbled, letting Kurt pull him into his arms and blushing red when Kurt pressed a kiss to the crook of his neck and giggled.

"It could have happened to be too, don't feel bad," He smiled against Blaine's skin.

"Yes, but it happened to me," Blaine rolled his eyes as Kurt hugged him tightly for a second before they both got to their feet and continued to walk, Blaine making sure to keep an eye on where he was walking.

Kurt lead him down to a huge lake of water, insisting it was just a small puddle which made Blaine a little nervous. How huge were these human? He glanced around nervously.

"It's okay, they don't even notice us. I promise, we're way too small," Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand as they decided to sit down by the water.

Blaine was surprised at how close Kurt sat next to him, their legs pressed together, but he didn't complain. He figured they were completely alone and there was no way that another fairy would see them, so he just as well enjoy being close to Kurt when he could. The sun was shining down on them and Blaine felt his wing brush against Kurt's as they automatically pointed up into the sun, much like a flower moving in the direction of the suns light. They blushed, catching each other's eyes and laughing nervously.

"You're the best birthday present I've ever had," Kurt said suddenly.

Blaine smiled, "Really? But you're the Prince. You must get everything."

"Yeah, I guess. But I get too much, I never even use half of it. I just wish I could get it away to the poor but Kate wouldn't hear of it, she said it was disrespectful for the people who had given it to me," Kurt sighed.

Blaine shook his head, "I'm nothing special, Sir."

"You've made me happy. I'd almost forgot what that felt like until you came along," Kurt blushed, "And I meant what I said in the library, you're never allowed to leave me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Blaine smiled, "I'd never want to leave you."

Kurt let out a sigh, "Well that's lucky, because you're not going anywhere."

Blaine nodded in agreement, looking out over the world that made him feel so small, "So...have you ever seen a human?"

Kurt nodded, "I'd climbed up into a flower and they picked it."

"Oh my God! What did you do?" Blaine asked, his eyes looking like they were about to pop out of his head.

"I jumped and flew away," Kurt shrugged, "I told you, they don't even see us."

"How big are they?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Hmm...I think we could fit easily in the palm of their hand," Kurt shrugged.

Blaine looked down at his palm and gasped, "Wow, that's big."

"Yep," Kurt nodded, "Ready to go and look around some more?"

Blaine nodded hopping to his feet and helping the Prince to his.

"This way," Kurt said, brushing his jeans free of dirt and starting to walk around the puddle, "I want to show you something."

Blaine followed, "I can't believe you come here on your own, you're so brave."

"More like so stupid," Kurt laughed, joining their hands again, "But I never had anyone to go with...would you come again with me?"

Blaine nodded, "Definitely, this is amazing."

Kurt lead him further and further away from their route back home but he couldn't bring himself to be worried. Kurt could take care of him. They ended up climbing the blade of grass and throwing the dew at each other, Kurt giggling and squeezing when Blaine jumped from one blade of grass to another and dropped the cold water on his head.

"You are so dead for that," Kurt pouted, his fringe become unstyled and falling down into his forehead.

Blaine laughed, "Come and get me then, Sir."

Kurt grinned, scooping some water up in his hand and flying up into the air, wobbling a little because of the water on his wings, so he could get above Blaine.

"Hey! No flying that's not fair," Blaine whined, looking for cover and seeing a leaf that he could hide behind, unfortunately Kurt got him before he could take cover, drenching him.

"There, now we're even," Kurt grinned, landing next to Blaine and shaking off his wings to try and dry them a little, it wasn't the easiest thing to fly with wet wings.

Blaine pouted his lower lip and shivered at the cold water as it dripped down his neck, "You cheated."

Kurt giggled, "I'm the Prince, I can do whatever I want."

Blaine laughed, "Are you using your higher power against me?"

Kurt smiled, "Maybe?"

"Kurt, look out!" Blaine cried, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind him protectively.

Kurt peered around to see a huge ant crawling around below them, "We should get out of here...Are you okay?" Blaine was shaking.

"Yeah, they just look creepy close up," Blaine shuddered, taking a step back and bumping into Kurt who wobbled.

"Shit."

"Kurt, no!" Blaine made a grab for the Prince but he'd already lost his balance and was falling down to the ground, "Kurt, fly! What are you doing?"

"My wings are wet," Kurt yelled just before he landing with a 'hump' on the floor.

"Kurt, are hurt? Are you okay?" Blaine called, peering over the edge.

"I'm fine," Kurt sighed, scrambling to his feet.

"Kurt, the ant," Blaine cried in alarm as he started taking an interest in Kurt and move towards him.

"Damn it," Kurt groaned, running backwards and flapping his wings desperately, "Fly damn it, fly."

"Kurt!" Blaine gulped, looking back and forth before tried to fly himself, his damp wings refusing to lift himself up.

"Urgh, come on!" Kurt growled as the ant got closer and closer, "Are you kidding me?"

Blaine let out a sigh of relief as his wings lifted up him at the last moment, he swooped down and gathered Kurt in his arms, holding him so close to his chest as he flew away as fast as he was able.

Kurt let out a sigh, burring his face in Blaine's neck, "Thank-you."

"I'm sorry, it was my fault, I knocked you off," Blaine mumbled, feeling Kurt cling to him.

"It was an accident, and you also saved me," Kurt arms wrapped around Blaine's neck.

Blaine sighed, "I think we should go home."

Kurt nodded in agreement, "That way," He pointed.

Kurt guided him back to the leaf that they had fallen onto and Blaine set Kurt down on his feet.

"I was so worried about you," Blaine mumbled as Kurt walked forward to a tree that was a little behind where they landed and started feeling around on the bark.

"It's okay, we're both fine," Kurt said, finding the correct crack in the bark and pulling the door open, "Thanks for coming with me."

Blaine walked forward and pulled Kurt into a quick hug, just because he could, before they had to go back to being Slave and Prince. When he pulled away Kurt was smiling at him.

"I kind of don't want to go back," Kurt admitted.

"Why?" Blaine asked, frowning slightly, "At least we don't get attacked by giant ants."

Kurt smirked, "No, I guess not. But you seem so much more relaxed here."

Blaine blushed and shrugged, "There's no one else around."

Kurt nodded in understanding.

"Come on," Kurt grabbed his hand, "Close your eyes and jump...One...Two...Three, Go!"

* * *

Blaine yawned and rubbed his eyes and Kurt smiled, "Tired?"

Blaine shrugged, "It was a long day."

Kurt nodded in agreement, "I can't argue with you there. I'm going to change and we can go to bed okay?"

Blaine got to his feet as Kurt exited into the bathroom and got changed into his own pyjamas, he crawled back up onto the bed, yawing again as Kurt came back out.

"Thanks for coming with me today," Kurt smiled as he climbed under the comforter.

Blaine felt Kurt pull him closer to his side and smiled, "You know I'd do anything for you."

Kurt blushed, "I'd do anything for you too."

"Goodnight Sir," Blaine yawned.

Kurt smiled softly, "Goodnight Blaine."


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings: **Swearing and violence

* * *

**A/n:** I have some **exciting** news at the end of this chapter so make sure to read the AN:)

**Chapter 9**

Blaine huffed and wiped his brow, picking up another hay-bale and stacking it. The tower of them was starting to get a little wobbly but his owner had been very specific that he needed all of the new bales in one single pile and the older in another. There were three more to go and Blaine was unsure if he would be able to stack them, balance wasn't his strongest point, but he didn't have a choice.

"Aren't you done yet?" A harsh voice snapped.

Blaine winced back, dropping his eyes immediately, "No...No, Sir."

"Worthless piece of crap, I could have done this twice in the amount of time I've given you."

Blaine bit back a whimper, "I'm sorry, Sir."

"Sorry doesn't get this sorted does it?"

The man grabbed Blaine's arm and yanked it up harshly, Blaine letting out a cry of pain as he looked up into his owners eyes, "Sir, I...I..."

"Shut-up," The man snapped. He was short and fat with very little hair and very crooked, yellow teeth. He spat his putrid breath as he yelled in Blaine's face, "You're worthless, disgusting, you don't deserve to breathe. Do you know that? God."

Blaine sobbed, unable to hold back his tears any longer as the man dropped him to the floor and kicked him in the stomach with his hard work boots; Blaine letting out a yell of pain as he scrambled to get away.

"Ughh, I can't even look at you. Your parents are better of dead then having to look after such a piece of crap," The man spat.

Blaine nodded, "Yes Sir," He sniffed.

"Get the hell up. You're pathetic," The man kicked Blaine again, "You think I'm going to feed you tonight after this?"

"But Sir, I haven't eaten in three days. Please. Anything," Blaine whimpered.

"Disgusting, pathetic, begging for my left-overs. No, I don't think so," The man yelled, "And I said get the hell up."

Blaine scrambled to his shaking feet, backing away into the corner.

"All of this better be done perfectly when I come back or you won't eat for another week on top of this one. Do you understand me?"

"Y-Y-Yes Sir," Blaine nodded.

"Blaine..." Someone called his name

"Good, look at this mess. A three year old could do better," The man glared.

"Blaine, Blaine wake-up. Hey, please, Wake-up Sweetheart."

Blaine's eyes flew open and he blinked into the darkness, "What, I don't...?"

"Sh, you're okay."

He was sat on someone's lap, being rocked gently, "Your Majesty?" He asked timidly.

"It was only a dream, Blaine. You're okay," Kurt whispered, stroking gently down Blaine's back.

Blaine realizing he was shaking, "S...Sir, did I wake you? I'm so sorry."

"Don't be stupid," Kurt breathed against his ear.

Blaine felt Kurt shift under him before the room flooded with light; Kurt had turned on the lamp and was looking at him intently.

"Sweetheart you are okay?"

"Yeah I...Yeah, just a dream, M' fine," Blaine mumbled. Crap was he crying?

Kurt smiled softly and brushed tears gently away from Blaine's face, "What was it about?"

"Nothing. Nothing I'm fine."

Kurt's face fell, "Come on, talk to me."

"No, it's okay. Go back to sleep," Blaine instructed, guilt simmering in his voice.

Kurt sighed, cupping Blaine's face and looking him in the eye, "I wanna know."

Blaine bit his lip, "It was just...my old owner, he kept kicking me and...and saying things."

"What did he say?"

"Just calling me worthless, disgusting, pathetic. He told me I didn't deserve to breathe and that my parents...," Blaine felt more tears pour down over his cheeks, "and that my parents were better of dead than having to look after me."

"What? Blaine, you know that's not true," Kurt cried, hugging the boy even closer to his chest, "You're perfect, okay?"

Blaine let himself melt into the Prince's hold, holding back whimpers.

"Did he say that when you worked for him?" Kurt asked, sounding like he was dreading the answer.

Blaine nodded, "It was...it was kind of a flashback."

"Oh Blaine, Blaine I'm so glad your here now," Kurt sighed, starting his rocking movements, "So glad you're safe."

"I am too," Blaine sniffed, wiping his eyes but then settling himself back into the Prince's chest, "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what?" Kurt asked, rubbing Blaine's back comfortingly.

"I mean...you let me sleep in your bed and eat with you and now...we shouldn't be this close," Blaine mumbled, "We're breaking so many laws."

"I don't care," Kurt hugged Blaine tight, "I don't care about the stupid kingdom walls, I just care about you. I care about you so much Blaine."

Blaine blushed, "No one ever cares about me."

"Well I do, I do because...," Kurt trailed off and Blaine looked up to see why.

The Prince and the slave locked eyes and Kurt reached and held Blaine's face lightly, he smiled softly but Blaine could tell his body was humming with nerves. And then Kurt did something Blaine would never expect to happen. He pressed his soft, tender lips against the slaves. Blaine took in a sharp in take of breath in shock but suddenly he was kissing back, hearing Kurt groan quietly and shifting them both a little. Kurt moved until he was lying down on the bed and he grabbed Blaine's shoulders so he could direct him between his legs, pulling the slave down on top of him; never breaking the contact of their nervous and gentle lips.

Kurt pressed his lips a little harder and hummed when Blaine responded eagerly, Kurt soft hands brushed under the baggy shirt Kurt gave him to sleep in and felt the muscles on his back, moving up higher and doing one of the most inmate things fairies can do. He let his fingers stroke at the base of where Blaine's sea-green wings sprouted from his strong back. Blaine shivered, his wings twitching slightly as they were still tucked and folded neatly from when he'd been sleeping. Kurt hand's roamed over up and over the dived in Blaine's wings, the split where they fanned out on each side of his body, the skin was soft and delicate like silk and Blaine whined in his throat, pressing his lips down even harder against Kurt without really meaning to do so, but Kurt locked his free hand in Blaine's newly-trimmed curls in response and lifted his legs up to settle on Blaine's lower back just above his ass, holding him close.

Kurt pulled away for air, his breathing heavy and his eyes bright, "Blaine...Wow, I..."

"Oh my God."

Without Kurt's intoxicating lips against his own the realization of what Blaine had just done it him like a train.

"No, no...I'm going to die," He whimpered, "I'm going to be killed."

"Blaine, it's..."

Blaine pushed himself away harshly from Kurt and fell off the bed in the process, landing on the floor with a dull thump, "Oh my God, Oh my God."

"It's okay, I incited it didn't I? Just...just calm down," Kurt tried.

"It doesn't matter. I kissed the Prince. I kissed the Prince, I'm going to be hanged, they're going to rip of my wings" Blaine spoke in shock, backing away from Kurt with terrified eyes, "I thought you wanted me to be safe? Why would you do that?"

Kurt gulped, "I'm...I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it."

"What do you mean? What do you mean you couldn't help it?"

Kurt flushed, "I like you."

"So you set me to my death?"

"No! No of course not, it's okay. No one's going to know apart from you and me okay?" Kurt slipped off the bed and to the floor himself, crawling to where Blaine had taken refuge in the corner, "It's okay."

Blaine sobbed, shaking his head, "I deserve it. I deserve to die. I shouldn't let it happen, I shouldn't have let you treat me any different to the other slaves."

"Blaine please don't say that," Kurt said quietly, settling cross-legged opposite Blaine and looking down in his lap, "I just...I just wanted you to feel like you had a home here. I didn't mean to...I mean, you should have told me you didn't want any of those things and you could have slept in the slavery with the other's. I was stupid, I thought you wanted to spend time with me."

"But I'm a slave, Sir. I'm meant to follow orders, I'm always so confused, I've never asked to act like this before. It just makes me feel like a failure." Blaine whispered, biting his bottom lip.

Kurt blinked a few times, "I knew it was different but I didn't...Blaine I never wanted to make you uncomfortable."

Blaine gulped, "I know you didn't."

Kurt sighed and got to his feet, "I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm so stupid, I'm just...I was so alone, I forced you to be my friend. You can...you can go and sleep in the slavery."

"Sir..."

"No, no just go. It's okay," Kurt bit smiled but his eyes were fighting back tears, "I was stupid to think someone might actually like me. Not for their job, not for the money," He let out a small sigh, "You probably like girls anyway, so stupid."

"Sir, please don't..."

"Just go Blaine," Kurt's eyes lost fight and a few tears strayed down over his cheeks, "It's okay, I'm not angry at you. You haven't done anything wrong."

Blaine hesitated, watching the Prince wrap his arms around himself and walked back over to his bed. Blaine scrambled to his feet and walked across the room, pausing in the doorway, "Goodnight Sir, sleep well."

"You too," Kurt's voice was chocked, obviously planning on holding back the tears that were going to break through the flood gates until Blaine left. But Blaine didn't want to leave, he wanted to hug Kurt and comfort him. He needed Kurt to know that he hadn't forced Blaine to be his friend, that he was the kindest person he'd ever met. But Kurt had told him to sleep in the slavery. And Blaine Anderson always followed orders, and so he left silently. The chocked sob that he heard after he closed the haunting him as he walked down the halls.

* * *

Blaine felt so tired all the way to his bed, but as soon as he had snuck into the room being careful not to wake any of the lightly snoring slaves and crawled under his untouched comforter, he felt wide awake. He stared up at the plain white ceiling, trying to force the images of Kurt sobbing alone in his room out of his head...which only caused Blaine's mind to wrap itself around the kiss. His first kiss. The way Kurt's finger had felt running over his back and up into the divide between his wings which was situated in his shoulder blades, his wings twitched at the memory and made Blaine shiver. It felt so amazing. He felt loved and wanted...but the Prince had done it because he liked him? Friends don't kiss. So Kurt must of meant...did the Prince like him in a romantic way? Blaine's mind flew back...

"You probably like girls anyway, so stupid."

That's must have been what it meant! Oh my God. But did Blaine like girls? He'd never thought about it. He'd never really had any interest in girls and if what he felt during that kiss was anything to go by, he wouldn't mind kissing a guy again. Not that his sexuality really mattered, he was just a slave. But the Prince liked him romantically? That just made no sense. He was a slave! And they'd only known each other for a few days...granted that they'd pretty much spent every waking moment with each other during that time...and that Blaine was pretty sure he had feeling for Kurt as well. Blaine sunk back into the mattress, his mind swirling with confusion and closed his eyes, hoping that he might understand more when he saw Kurt in the morning.

* * *

**A/n**: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

I have some **supermegafoxyawesomelyhot news**! I am co-writing a fiction with... **gleekyxklainerxkurt188 **and the prologue as just been put up. It's called **'Soul Bound'** and it would mean a lot to me if you went and checked it out. Thank-you in advance if you do:)


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:-**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Blaine woke up after a night of dreaming he was kissing Kurt in different situations. In the garden as they enjoyed the sun. In Kurt's room as they said goodnight. In the kitchen after he'd passed Kurt his glass of juice. They were only small chaste presses of lips, nothing to really mention. But they still caused a whirlpool to twist in Blaine's stomach and his heart to do a leap of pride in his chest. Urgh, why couldn't these feelings just go away? He was so happy here, and this was going to ruin it.

"Um..Hello?"

Blaine's eyes opened and he blinked against the light, "Ugh."

He heard a high pitched giggled, "Hi, I'm sorry to wake you. But it's breakfast and Joe usually eats everything that's left. I don't want you to go hungry."

Blaine's eye adjusted and he sat up, "Oh...," A sweet girl with perfect pink wings was standing at the edge of his bed with a smile on her face, "Thank-you that's...that's very kind."

"No problem. You're so lucky having the Prince as your owner, he's so nice," The girl grinned.

"Yeah...Yeah he's amazing," Blaine agreed, feeling his cheeks warm a little as he slipped out of bed.

"Is it true he let you sleep in his room?"

Blaine nodded.

"Wow...What are you doing here then?" The girl asked, confusion crossing her face.

Blaine gulped, "I...Um, I asked to come down here."

"Oh, why?"

"Because I wanted to get to know some of the other workers here," Blaine lied, following the girl as he left the room.

"Oh," The girl was wearing a plain pink-tee and some baggy purple shorts as sleep wear, her hair a golden hair was a mess around her face, "I'm Kathy by the way."

"I'm Blaine."

* * *

Blaine picked at his porridge, pushing a dried apricot around the bowl and chewing on his bottom lip. People threw questions about Kurt, and he did his best to answer them but he usually ended up mumbling one word answers. He was stuck in a horribly foul mood.

"Ah, Blaine. The Prince asked me to give you this," Kate marched into the room, her high-heels clip-clopping against the floor, "Looks like he's finally come to his senses. He's meeting another suitor today so it was best if you didn't bother him."

"Yes Ma'am," Blaine nodded, taking the piece of paper he was offered and unfolding it immediately.

_Help the other workers as much as you can today, I expect you to help the younger and older slaves who may need it and put in your full effort. You can sleep in the slavery again tonight. I might see you tomorrow, if not I will send you another note like this._

_I'm really sorry about everything._

Blaine tried not to feel disappointed at the fact that he wouldn't see Kurt today, but maybe it was the best. And turned to Kathy who was finishing off her bowl of creamy porridge next to him.

"Hey, can I help you today? The Prince has just told me to help who I can."

"Of course, I'm working in the garden. It should be fun."

Blaine smiled at her and she blushed.

* * *

Blaine got the same note the next day and the next, and before he knew it he hadn't seen the Prince at all for a week, apart from a small glance as he rounded the corner in the Palace with one of his suitors. Blaine was miserable. He missed Kurt more then he even thought possible. Last night he had been so close to sneaking up into the Prince's room just to see him that he considered finding something to tie himself to the bed. He just wanted to see his smile, hear his laugh. Blaine felt strange and shaky, like he was deprived of a drug that he'd become addicted to. Well maybe Kurt was his drug. It was harder and harder to pretend he was okay everyday, he'd given up lying to himself. He definitely had feelings for the Prince, and very strong feelings at that.

"Can you reach the higher bits?" Kathy asked later that afternoon as they'd finished weeding the vegetable garden and moved on to harvesting the available fruit. Blaine was glad for the distraction of work, it helped him ignore how much he missed Kurt.

"Um...," Blaine bit his lip, looking up at the apple tree that they were collecting from, "I'm not sure."

Kathy giggled, "I guess we're not the best aided for this job. It's stupid we can't fly in the Palace."

"Hm, Is there a ladder somewhere?" Blaine asked, glancing around.

"There's like a tool shed thing over there," Kathy pointed behind some bushes, "I can go and..."

"No,it's okay. I got it," Blaine smiled at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'll be back in a second," Blaine nodded, walking away and looking back at her over shoulder to smile and wave.

Blaine was a little unsure where he was going, walking around the outside of the collection of neatly trimmed shrubs he followed a cute little path hoping it might lead him to the shed that Kathy had been talking about. He stopped when he heard a soft sound like somebody crying. He looked around for the source as he rounded the corner and froze when he saw Kurt sitting on the grass by a fountain of a female fairy and staring at his hands. He was sniffing quietly, occasionally wiping his cheeks on his sleeve. He was wearing a pair of bright orange skin-tight jeans with a sea-green, long sleeved shirt on which a strip of deep purple ran in a curving side-ways wave all the way down which was lined with intricate purple buttons. Beside him was a crown that looked like it had been thrown to the ground and he was obviously trying to muffle the sound of his tears...which meant he didn't want to be found...but Blaine couldn't just walk away could he?

"Um...Your...Your Majesty are you okay?" Blaine asked, his voice shaking a little.

Kurt's head snapped up and he blinked before he ducked his head again and wiped his eyes, "Blaine. Hi, yes...Yes I'm fine thanks," He looked up again with a huge forced smile on his face.

"Do you um..do you want talk about, about anything?"

"No, no it's fine. I thought I told you to help the other slaves today?"

"I am, I was just looking for a ladder," Blaine explained, taking an unsure step forward, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Kurt gulped, "Come on, I'll find you a ladder," He scrambled to his feet and picked up the crown.

"But I...I don't want to intrude or anything," Blaine struggled to find the right words, "But I...I heard you crying, is there anything I can help with?"

Kurt shook his head sadly, "No."

Blaine followed Kurt as he walked away, "Sir."

"What Blaine?" Kurt sighed, walking forward without looking back.

"Why were you crying?"

"That's none of your concern," Kurt replied, "Your only concern is to do what I tell you."

"What? Sir...please, I thought..."

"Blaine, I'm only treating you like you want to be treated," Kurt bit his lip and glanced at Blaine who was struggling a little to keep up with the Prince's long legs.

"But I want you to be happy," Blaine mumbled, almost crashing into the back of Kurt when he stopped outside a small building that Blaine hadn't noticed.

"Why? You still get given and bed and warmth and food regardless of my emotional state," Kurt replied, disappearing inside the building, "All you have to do is what I tell you."

Blaine groaned, "Would you stop!" He cried, following Kurt inside and closing the door behind him, regretting it a little when he realized how small the building was. He found himself pressed against the door surrounding my gardening equipment and with Kurt only half a foot away from him.

"Stop what?" Kurt asked, seeming a little uncomfortable with the situation too.

"Stop pretending like I don't care about you, because I do. All that stuff you said that night...You never forced me to be your friend, I wanted to be. If I wasn't a slave I would have without a single payment," Blaine's voice was a little louder then was necessary in the small space, "It kills me to see you unhappy."

Kurt gulped heavily and he blinked a few times before he turned around, "I know there's a ladder in here somewhere."

"Kurt please!" Blaine grabbed the Prince's arm and Kurt turned around, his face full of shock at the use of his name, "I hated leaving you that night. If it wasn't for your order I would have stayed and hugged you. I just lay in bed thinking about our kiss and when I did go to sleep I dreamt of different situations in which I could kiss you again. Kurt, don't you...?"

"How dare you address me like that? By my first name. Get out." Kurt's eyes were desperate.

"What? But..."

"Out," Kurt snapped, but there was no anger or force behind his voice, more like he was begging Blaine to leave.

Blaine noticed the ladder behind Kurt, hiding behind some tall boxes and reached for it, planning to just take it and leave. Unfortunately Kurt seemed to notice it at the same time and grabbed for it also. They hands met on the cold metal of the ladder and Kurt pulled back with a hiss like he'd been burnt, knocking one of the boxes in the process and suddenly all of the empty cardboard containers were falling around them as well as some of the other items in the shed.

Blaine tried to get out of the way and tripped on a hoes pipe and fell into Kurt with a yell, they both tumbled to the ground with shouts of alarm as the tools continued to fall down around them.

And then it went quiet.

Blaine was lying on top of Kurt, a box rested on his legs and one on his shoulder. He wiggled them to make the boxes fall off.

"Damn it, Sir I'm so sorry..."

Kurt's face crumpled and suddenly he was crying again, tears running over his cheeks as he lay helplessly on the floor.

"Are you hurt?" Blaine panicked, trying to work out the best way to stand up in the limited space, "What's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head and looked away, "Blaine, I'm just...just tired."

Blaine let out a huff of annoyance, "Why won't you talk to me?"

Kurt sighed, reaching up and cupping Blaine's face, "Because I don't want you to have to worry about me. I mean...I'm a Prince right? I have it all. You're a Slave. You're the one who should be crying to me. I'm just pathetic."

"No, no Ku..Sir, please. I do worry, and you make me worry more by not talking to me," Blaine mumbled, his cheeks blazing, "I...I think we need to talk about the other night properly."

Kurt smirked through his tears, "What's to say? I got everything wrong and made a fool of myself. Again."

"No you didn't, Blaine sighed, "I was just...I was shocked. I didn't...I've never even thought about anyone liking me in anyway...Did you mean...Did you mean romantically?"

Kurt bit his lip, "Yes."

Blaine gulped, "I...I've missed you so much. I think about you all the time."

Kurt's eyes widened, "Really?"

Blaine nodded, his cheeks feeling like they were on fire and he was sure the wooden shed they were in was going to catch fire from their heat.

Kurt let out a shaky breath, "I think of you too."

Blaine's cheeks got even hotter.

"Did you really dream about me?" Kurt asked, his voice almost a whisper.

Blaine nodded again, "Every night."

Kurt bit his lip, looking up at Blaine from where they were still lying on the floor, "Why?"

"I don't...I guess I like you too," Blaine admitted, "I never even considered my sexuality but...," He shrugged.

Kurt looked away and then back at Blaine again, "So..." He blushed, unsure what to say.

Blaine chuckled, "So..."

"You know it's amazing, how much you've changed since you got here. Just over a week ago you were cowering away from me touching your hand. And now look," Kurt noticed, his hand trailing lightly down Blaine's face.

Blaine smiled softly, "You've never shown me any violence or unkindness. How can I be scared of you? You've made me feel safe for the first time in ten years."

"I'm...I'm sorry about just now, of course you can call me Kurt," The Prince apologized.

"I knew it would get your attention," Blaine laughed quietly, his heart swelling when Kurt gave him own, beautiful music giggle. He'd been craving that sound so much.

"I love it when you laugh," Blaine admitted, as they seemed to be doing so now.

Kurt blushed and smiled, he reached up and cupping Blaine's face, "Can I kiss you again?"

Blaine gulped and he nodded, letting the Prince kiss him slowly and letting out a little happy sigh at the feeling. Kurt pulled away way to quickly but Blaine didn't say anything, he was so happy.

"Why can't you be a Prince?" Kurt asked after a second of warm silence.

Blaine's mood plummeted and he felt like he was going to cry, "We should get up. Someone might start looking and find us."

"No, no please. Not yet," Kurt begged, "I don't want to move."

"We can't be together," Blaine whispered in fear he would start crying if he spoke at a normal volume, "It's impossible."

Kurt shook his head, "No. No there has to be a way."

"Sir, don't torture yourself. We can...we can still be friends," Blaine added hopefully.

Kurt let out a sigh, "I'll think of something."

"Don't. Let's just...be grateful we know each other," Blaine moved to get up but Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist tightly so he was unable to move.

"You've given up on us before we've even begun."

"Maybe that's best. It saves the heartache," Blaine smiled sadly.

"Blaine, You listen to me. You care about me. You make me laugh. You make me happy," Kurt said softly, cupping Blaine's cheek, "I've never had that before, and I'm not giving up on it this easily."

"I'm a slave," Blaine laughed although he felt like screaming and yelling at the world for being so unfair, "If anyone found out that we had this conversation then they'd rip of my wings and through me into a shark infested pool."

Kurt winced, "I wouldn't let them."

"Your Dad would shoot me where I stood," Blaine mumbled, resting his head in the crook of Kurt's neck.

Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's hair, "Then no one will find out about us."

"Sir..."

"Call me Kurt, Blaine, please," Kurt requested.

"Kurt," Blaine caved in and looked up at the Prince, "That's not even possible. You have people watching you most of the time, and you have to get married to a Price as soon as possible."

"I'm _not_ giving up on this," Kurt declared, cupping Blaine's face and pulling him into a gentle kiss.

Blaine could feel his cheeks burning again as they pulled away, "Okay," He agreed in a whisper.

This was a bad idea.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:-**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Blaine!"

"Huh, what?"

"Would you get your mind out of the gutter? We need to pick these by tonight and you're just staring off into space," Kathy sighed.

Blaine shook his head and blushed, "Sorry."

"What on earth are you thinking about? And why did it take so long for you to come back?" Kathy asked suspiciously.

"I didn't take that long, and I couldn't find it in the shed," Blaine called down from the top of the ladder, picking some red, perfect apples and dropping them down for Kathy to catch and put in the basket.

"Hm," Kathy hummed, eyeing him, "Something's going on."

"No it's not," Blaine shook his head.

"I'll find out eventually," Kathy promised.

Blaine gulped.

* * *

Blaine bit his lip as he lay in bed that night. Kurt hadn't said anything about him not sleeping in the slavery, but he was considering going up there anyway. He missed Kurt. And they still needed to talk, Blaine wasn't sure if he was willing to risk his life for this. It was so stupid. He hated himself for it. But the idea of not ever kissing Kurt again was a horrible thought.

A lot had happened in that shed. It was only when he'd been telling Kurt everything that he finally admitted to himself that he liked Kurt a great deal more then he should, and the whole seriousness of the situation hadn't really sunk in yet. But he wasn't looking forward to when it did. It was reckless and impossible, but Kurt just made him feel so alive. Hearing his laugh and smile just made him forget completely forget about his past, and being hugged by him made him lose all memory of ever being beaten and hurt. Because when he was with Kurt none of it mattered, the Prince would protect him.

Blaine slipped out of bed and found his way to Kurt's room, pausing outside the door as the thought of what he could possibly say. He looked left and right before knocking lightly on the wood with his knuckles.

"Come in," Kurt's sweet voice drifted to Blaine's ears and made him feel a lot calmer about the situation.

He opened the door and poked his head around to see Kurt sat on his bed reading a book with his sweats on and his hair a little messy. God he is so beautiful.

"Hello Sir, I was just wondering if you needed anything?" Blaine asked, still a little scared someone was watching him.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. Yeah I do."

"What can I get you? A drink? Something to eat?"

"I want you," Kurt pouted, dropping his book and opening his arms out for Blaine.

The slave hurried inside, shutting the door behind him, "Are sure this is a good idea?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Just come here."

Blaine nodded, walking forward and crawling into the bed, letting out a small sound of surprise when Kurt grabbed him around the middle and pulling into a hug.

"Hey," Kurt mumbled.

"Hi," Blaine replied, unable to stop himself melting into Kurt's hold.

"How was the rest of your day?" Kurt asked, pressing kisses along Blaine's neck.

Blaine shivered at the contact, "Busy," He replied, unable to stop himself being surprise at how natural it felt to have Kurt's arms around him and the Prince's lips on his skin.

"Aw, my hard working little slave," Kurt giggled quietly against Blaine's neck.

"How about you? How was the suitor?" Blaine asked curiously, trying not to sound too jealous.

Kurt shrugged, "He wasn't you."

"Maybe you'll find someone you like," Blaine said, "And then you'll forget all about me and live happily ever after."

Kurt shook his head, "I'll never forget about you."

Blaine sighed, "I'll never forget about you either."

"Do you want to stay here or go back to the slavery?" Kurt asked.

"Um..I'd like to stay here...if you don't mind of course," Blaine blushed, still a little uncomfortable about being given a choice about things.

"I'd love that," Kurt smiled, "But I'm not really tired yet."

"Oh," Blaine blushed, "What do you want to do then?"

Kurt smiled gently, "I think we need to sort some things out."

Blaine nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I mean...I've been thinking about it, and Kurt..I don't know if I can do this."

Kurt tensed but nodded, "Okay, it's okay. I'm not going to make you do anything."

"It's not that I don't want to, I'm just...scared," Blaine blushed and turned around in Kurt's arms so he could look at him.

"I just want to know what it's like to be with someone who I care about," Kurt mumbled, "I'd never let anyone hurt you. They'd have to kill me before they even laid a finger on you."

Blaine sighed, "I don't want you to get into trouble because of me either."

Kurt giggled, "Don't worry about me," He brushed his hand through Blaine's hair, "I think it's best if we can just...see where this goes. There's no pressure on either of us, we can pull out at any time. I just really like you."

Blaine blushed, "I like you too. Like right now I can't even think of a reason why I wouldn't want to do this, but when we're apart I really freak out."

"Well maybe we should just stay here forever then," Kurt suggested.

Blaine smiled, "I'd love to. But I don't think that's possible."

Kurt frowned teasingly, "Hm, maybe you're right."

"So are we really doing this?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Do you want to?"

"I...I...Do you?" Blaine asked, looking away.

"Yes," Kurt nodded, "But like I said, I'm not going to make you."

"I know you won't," Blaine sighed, "I just...it's hard for me to grasp."

"You just need to stop thinking of me and a Prince and you as a slave," Kurt smiled gently, "Because I could have ended up a slave just as easily as you. And right now I kinda wish that was the case."

"Don't, I can't bear to think of you being treated like I've been," Blaine shuddered.

"You're never going to be treated like that again, now you're only going to be treated like you deserve," Kurt promised, smiling a little, "We can...we can work this out, right?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah...Yeah let's try."

Kurt let out a breath, "Okay."

"I can't believe the Prince of the fairy sector kissed me," Blaine blushed, "Let alone wants to...to be with me."

Kurt smiled, "I just think of us as equal people, you should know that by now."

"Yeah, I get that," Blaine smiled back at him, blushing a little as he realized he was sitting on the Prince's lap.

"So, tell me more about this dream you mentioned," Kurt said after a pause of comfortable silence.

Blaine blushed even deeper, "I um..."

"We were kissing, huh?" Kurt giggled.

"Y...Yes," Blaine admitted, looking away.

Kurt giggled again and Blaine felt his face break out into a smile because he'd made Kurt make that beautiful sound, "Wanna show me?"

Blaine's head snapped up to look at Kurt, "What?"

"Show me how we were kissing in your dream," Kurt requested.

"Um, it wasn't much, it was just sort of...," Blaine paused a little before he took a breath and lent forward to press his lips chastely to Kurt's, "Like that."

Kurt smiled, "That's cute."

Blaine smiled, "Have you ever dreamt of me?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, the night when I kissed you."

Blaine blushed, "Um, what did you dream about?"

"Running up behind you and pulling you close," Kurt smiled, "Feeling you jump in my arms before you realized that it was me and then you'd relax into my hold. You turned around and I kissed you gently. I woke up after that and freaked out a little," He admitted.

"Well at least I'm not the only one freaking out," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt nodded, "We can freak out together."

"Deal."

* * *

"Hm," Kurt sighed, his eyes fluttering open.

Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes focused on him and his cheeks flush a little when he noticed the slave was watching him, "Hey," Kurt's voice was low and thick with sleep.

"Hey," Blaine copied as he smiled, "How did you sleep?"

"Good thank-you," Kurt settled himself differently on Blaine's chest, "How about you?"

"I slept great," Blaine sighed, letting his eyes close again.

"You know I haven't see your wounds, how are they doing?" Kurt asked, his hands tracing lightly over were he could feel the bandage through Blaine's shirt.

"So much better then before," Blaine smiled, "They're almost gone."

Kurt nodded, "That's great."

"Can I kiss you?" Kurt asked, still looking at Blaine's chest.

"Y...yeah, of course," Blaine nodded.

Kurt reached up and kisses Blaine chin and cheek before capturing the Slaves lips, Blaine sighed and let his finger run down Kurt's neck, humming gently under his breath. Kurt pulled away, grinning at Blaine with his eyes bright and happy.

"We'd better get ready for the day," Kurt sighed, pouting a little.

Blaine sighed, "Okay," He agreed half-heartedly, feeling Kurt kiss the base of his neck before he climbed off of him and out of bed.

"Are you busy today?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head, "No, not today. Why?"

"Because I really missed you last week. I wondered if you wanted to do something today?"

"You don't have anything planned with Kathy?"

"N...No, why?"

"I'd seen you guys together. You were really sweet...I was jealous, I thought you were a couple," Kurt admitted.

"You were really jealous?" Blaine asked, amused.

Kurt nodded, blushing a little, "Insanely."

Blaine smiled, "We're just friends, Kurt."

"Well, I know that now," Kurt rolled his eyes, "And now I have you anyway."

"Yeah," Blaine smiled happily, "Yeah you do."

* * *

"Blaine, aren't you working today?" Kathy asked, jogging up to him, "Oh! Hello Sir, I didn't see you there."

"Hey Kathy," Kurt smiled at her, "Blaine's got the day off today."

"Aw, lucky," Kathy pouted a little and battered her eyelashes at Blaine.

Blaine smiled, "I can help you for a bit...right?" He asked, turning to Kurt.

Kurt nodded, "If you want, but I'm coming too."

"Sir, you can't help me," Kathy giggled, her arm slipping into Blaine's.

"No, but I can supervise," Kurt shrugged, walking beside Blaine.

"You mean boss me around," Blaine laughed, nudging Kurt's hip with his own.

"That's what supervising is," Kurt defended, laughing quietly.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I like your hair today by the way Kathy."

Kathy's cheeks turned pink and her eyes widened in delight, "Thank-you. You look handsome."

Blaine smiled, "Thanks."

Kathy kissed Blaine's cheek and walked a little forward.

Kurt lean down and whispered in Blaine's ear, "She has such a huge crush on you."

Blaine bit his lip, "I have no idea what to do."

Kurt shrugged, "She'll get over it. Not that I can blame her, you really do look devilishly handsome today," He whispered.

Blaine blushed, "And you look beautiful, as always," he whispered back.

Kurt smiled, "Come on, let's go pick some apples."


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:-**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Blaine hummed, swinging his hands back and forth as he walked through the halls of the Palace that were slowly feeling more and more like home to him. Of course Kurt's arms would always been where he felt most wanted, but seeing portraits of a younger Kurt as well as other Hummel family members kind of made him feel like part of a huge family. He and Kurt had been together for officially four weeks, and their relationship had consisted mostly of smiling at each other while trying not to be too obvious, the odd soft kiss shared when they found themselves alone, and Blaine curling up in Kurt's arms every night when they went to sleep. It wasn't much. But they were free to make each other laugh and smile, as long as it wasn't too obvious that they were still in the fuzzy-fluffy period in the relationship when all they wanted to do was curl up with each other and cuddle all day.

"Sir, What...?"

Kurt had grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him into a supply cupboard, "Hey you," The Prince smiled softly.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "What are you doing?"

Kurt pressed Blaine against the wall and pressed his lips hard against the Slaves, Blaine let out a gasp of shock before he locked his hands in Kurt's hair and kissed him back just as passionately, "That's what I'm doing," Kurt told him, pulling away and flashing Blaine a grin before he captured the slaves lips back to his own. Blaine felt Kurt's hands caressing over his back and heard a muffled moan escape Kurt's mouth as Blaine tugged lightly on the Prince's hair. His hair was always so soft, Blaine took great pleasure in running his fingers through it at every available time, including when Kurt was cuddle up on his chest as they drifted into sleep.

Blaine gulped as Kurt pulled away from him, the little cupboard they were in was ridiculously hot, "You're crazy," He shuddered as Kurt dragged his finger down Blaine's chest, "We're going to get caught."

Kurt sighed in defeat, "But you look so cute," he pouted.

Blaine blushed, he'd never get used to Kurt praising him, "Only because you dressed me."

"Well I still need to take you shopping for clothes," Kurt grinned in excitement, his hand running over the soft fabric of the light green vest; bringing out the green in his eyes and making his wings look breathtaking. It was just a little bit to big for him, but Kurt thought it just made him look even more adorable.

Blaine frowned at smallest amount, not wanting to put an end to Kurt's excitement but still feeling uncomfortable, "I don't like the idea of you spending money on me."

Kurt tutted and shook his head a little, "Blaine, don't be ridiculous. I want to take you shopping, and I have more then enough money."

"I know, but...I've always worked for what I got. And now all I do is hang around and I still get food and warmth and I didn't even get that sometimes when I was working, it just feels...wrong," Blaine tried to explain, pausing and turning the words over in his head before he spoke.

Kurt bit his lip and cupped Blaine's face gently in his palm, staring into the Slaves eyes in a way that made Blaine's heart beat faster, "You do work. You help out the other Slaves all the time, it's something I really love about you. You're so eager and willing to help everyone."

"You'd do the same if they'd let you help," Blaine shrugged.

"Of course I would," Kurt nodded, "It's like your being me. Doing what I would have done if I wasn't a stupid Prince."

"You're not a stupid Prince, you're a beautiful and perfect, incredibly smart one," Blaine said firmly before he sighed, "But even helping the other's still isn't that much, I used to work twelve hours a day for one meal of scraps and a cold hard floor to sleep on."

Kurt winced, chewing on his bottom lip, "Don't, Blaine. I can't even bear to think of you like that."

"But it's true, I barley do anything now," Blaine sigh, guilt blossoming over his troubled features and Kurt's heart stopped at how beautiful he was.

"Blaine, you make me happy," Kurt tilted his head to the side, "Doesn't that count as a job?"

"Kurt..."

"And you do that twenty-four seven. You made my life enjoyable," Kurt dropped Blaine's face and grabbed both his hands instead.

"You saved my life," Blaine pointed out, "I can never repay you for that."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hands, "You saved mine too."

"Only because I pushed you, if it wasn't for me the ant wouldn't have even..."

"No, no Sweetheart. That's not what I mean, you saved my life long before that," Kurt shook his head, "The best part of my day used to be going to bed, so I knew I could be free for eight hours. Dream of whatever I wanted."

"Kurt, that's..." Blaine frowned.

"I know, but now the best part of my day is waking up...with you beside me. Knowing I have someone who I can care for and who cares for me. You gave my life a purpose," Kurt squeezed Blaine's hands.

Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's, "I spent each day not even knowing if I was going to see another sunrise. I never had a chance to enjoy life because I was always battling and grabbing to have a little more of it. To get enough to eat. That I didn't freeze to death in the winter. You taught me that life can be fun and enjoyable, that not everything is a constant battle. You made me feel wanted again. Kurt I...I think I love you."

Kurt let out a long breath, "R...Really? We haven't even known each other that long."

"I know," Blaine blushed, "I should have waited to tell you, I'm sorry," He pulled away from Kurt and moved to leave the cupboard, but Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's on the doorknob.

"Wait, I...I've never been in love. I have no idea what it's like, but I'm pretty sure I love you back," Kurt stuttered a little.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, "Really?"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine had to hold in a squeal, only just remembering that they were in a supply cupboard and had to be quiet. Instead he threw his arms around Kurt's neck and pulled him impossibly close, hearing Kurt let out a muffled giggle of happiness into his shoulder.

"I love you," Blaine mumbled.

"I love you too," Kurt sighed.

Blaine pulled away with a huge smile on his face, "I can't believe, I mean..." His smile disappeared and horror took it's place, "Oh no."

"What? What is it what's wrong?" Kurt frowned, stepping forward and pulling Blaine into his arms.

"I can't love you, I can't. It's unheard off. Crazy. It's illegal!" Blaine whimpered.

Kurt sighed gently. Blaine often went through little periods of time where he went into what Kurt called 'ultra-panic mode' where he thought of everything that could go wrong in their relationship and hated himself for breaking the law.

Kurt rocked him back and forth a little and hummed a comforting and random tune in his ear, "There's nothing wrong with love."

Blaine let out a sob, "But..."

"Sh," Kurt whispered, "I've told you, we can't help who we fall for."

"Life would be a whole lot simpler if we could," Blaine muttered sourly.

Kurt laughed gently, "I know it would Sweetie."

"Maybe I could...No, that wouldn't work," Blaine sighed, "Or maybe...No, no that wouldn't work either. There as to be something we can do."

Kurt bit his lip, "If I figure it out you'll be he first to know, believe me."

* * *

"I want to spend some time with you," Kurt grumbled as he and Blaine spread out on the grass the next day.

"We're spending time together right now," Blaine raised an eyebrow and pretending he was writing down the different types of flowers in his view so no one would ask questions...but really he was drawing Kurt's name in a doodles mostly containing hearts.

"But I mean properly. I have to pull you into a cupboard so I can kiss you. I have to wait until everyone's gone to sleep before I can hold you in my arms," Kurt pouted, spreading his wings out and sighing as the sun warmed them.

"I know, it sucks," Blaine agreed with a small nod.

"I just want to be able to hold your hand without worrying about anything, I mean...Hey, know where we can go and do all of that?" Kurt suddenly realized, looking at Blaine with a hopeful smile.

"No, where?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In the human world of course," Kurt grinned.

Blaine frowned a little, "Kurt, I don't know..."

"Please?" Kurt asked, "It's the only time we're ever going to get when we're completely alone."

Blaine knew he was right, "But it's dangerous..."

"But I love you," Kurt pouted. He'd played that card so many times today.

"I love you too," Blaine sighed, his body itching to just say yes. He wanted time alone with Kurt too of course, but he didn't want to put Kurt in any danger.

"Blaine, please? Pretty please? Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please?" Kurt whined.

"Fine. Fine," Blaine agreed with a sigh, "But if you get into trouble again it will be the last time."

"Okay, deal."

"Blaine, can you help me please?"

Both Kurt and Blaine looked up in alarm but relaxed when they saw Kathy walking towards them. There was no way she could have heard from that distance.

"Of course, what is it? Blaine asked.

"I'm over by the Orchids, I can't pull out some of the weeds. I'm not strong enough," Kathy battered her eyelashes and looked at Blaine longingly.

"Of course, I'll be there in a second," Blaine nodded.

Kathy grinned happily, "Thank-you Blaine, I don't know what I'd do without you," She sighed before turning and walking away.

"We also need to get away from her," Kurt mumbled.

"What? Why?" Blaine frowned, his eyebrows pulling in, "I thought you liked her?"

"I do, she's sweet. But she also keeps stealing you away from me with all her flirting," Kurt pouted unhappily.

Blaine smiled, "Are you getting jealous again?"

"Maybe a little," Kurt admitted.

Blaine smiled, "You have nothing to worry about, I only want you."

"Why don't you just tell her you like boys?" Kurt asked.

"Because I don't want to hurt her feelings," Blaine shrugged, scrambling to his feet.

"You're too sweet for your own good. Maybe I should make you a shirt that says 'Likes boys' on it, then she'll get the message," Kurt said sourly.

"You're crazy," Blaine chuckled, "I'll see you later. Enjoy the sun."

Kurt watched Blaine walk away before he picked up the notebook Blaine had been writing in, his heart doing a little leap at the doodles consisting of his name and love hearts. He picked up the pen and started doing the same but with Blaine's name.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:-**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Do you remember the rules?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt firmly.

"Yes. We stay near the tree, no water fights, and I have to stay by you at all times."

Blaine froze a little, realizing how serious and controlling his conditions were now Kurt was saying them back to him, "Kurt, I'm just worried. I don't want to sound like you're older brother or something."

Kurt laughed lightly, "I know sweetheart, it's cute that you're so protective, but maybe let up a tiny bit? I just want to have fun and spend the day with you. I don't think me staying by your side all the time is going to be a problem, I think you'll have to pry me off you," He paused and blushed, "and I agree to the water fights, but I still want to explore a little."

Blaine nodded, "Okay, deal. Ready?"

Kurt nodded in return, "Close your eyes and jump."

Blaine took Kurt's hand firmly in his own, "Close your eyes and jump," He repeated.

"One..." Kurt counted.

"Two..." Blaine squeezed his eyes shit.

"Three, Go!" They both cried, laughing as they jumped together.

This time instead of just holding hands they ended up clinging to each other, Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist...which probably wasn't the best idea they'd ever had as Kurt landed heavily on top of Blaine.

"Oh, damn. Sorry, are you okay?" Kurt asked, looking down at Blaine and cupping his face.

Blaine grinned, "I'm fine," he let is hands run down Kurt's lower back.

Kurt let out a little sigh of relief and pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips, "Good."

"What's the rush?" Blaine asked holding the Prince in place as Kurt scrambled to climb of off him, "We're finally alone."

Kurt smiled, "I know."

Blaine let his hands continue to run over Kurt's lower back, "I can do this, and this," he reached up and kissed Kurt's cheek.

Kurt giggled, resting his forehead against Blaine's, "I love you."

"I love you more," Blaine bumped his nose against Kurt's.

"So," Kurt hummed, "What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want, aren't you meant to be the experienced one here?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt shrugged, "I wouldn't go that far."

"Let's just find somewhere non-dangerous where we can relax and be together," Blaine suggested.

"Okay, but it needs to be sheltered," Kurt agreed, looking up at the sky.

"Why?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because it's not just normal rain, it's huge rain that will knock us out of the sky," Kurt warned, still watching the ominous gray cloud above them.

"Damn, okay let's go."

* * *

They ended up sitting in a tree a short distance from the doorway back to the palace, they were sheltered by the many leaves above them but were still able to see out over a large distance.

"This is so weird, It feel like it's an optical illusion," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's hair.

Kurt smiled where he was sat between Blaine's legs, his chest pressed tightly against the slaves back as they looked out over the scenery, "I know. It's pretty amazing."

"It's beautiful," Blaine sighed, just as rain drops began falling down in front of them.

Kurt hummed in agreement, settling himself differently in Blaine's arms.

"Not as beautiful as you though," Blaine added, his lips pressed against Kurt's neck.

Kurt shuddered at the contact, "Blaine, you're so sweet."

Blaine smiled, "I'm only telling the truth."

Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms so he was facing him, "You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course. I say it all the time," Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Don't you listen to me?"

"I know you do...I guess," Kurt paused and sighed, "I guess I'm just having a hide time really believing it."

Blaine pursed his lips, "Kurt, you're perfect. You just need more self-confidence."

Kurt looked away, "M' not as good as my Mom."

"You need to stop comparing yourself to her. You're you. And I wouldn't want anyone else," Blaine held Kurt's chin between his forefinger and thumb and forced the Prince to look at him.

"But that's you. My Dad wants me to be a different person to who I am. The staff do. They want me to be the perfect Prince who does what he's told and agrees to marry however they think is best and...I'm not that person. Don't want that life. I'm just a disappointment."

"No. No you're not, you're an idol. An inspiration, to me, to everyone in this sector and all the others," Blaine said firmly, "You're showing everyone that being yourself is something good."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Blaine," Kurt mumbled, pressing his forehead against Blaine's, "This has to work. We have to work."

"Let's just enjoy the present," Blaine bit his lip, "I just want to enjoy now, not think about what might happen in the future."

"I don't want you to be scared. I won't let anything happen to you," Kurt promised, "They won't trim one single curl."

Blaine laughed slightly, "I don't care. I'm so happy with you, I don't care what it means for me in the future."

Kurt's eyes widened as they stared into Blaine's, "You've changed your tune. What happened to freaking out all the time?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm feeling rebellious," Blaine admitted with a blush, "I'm angry that they'd ever make you feel like that. Shove their stupid rules."

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear you say that," Kurt commented, sounding surprised.

Blaine blushed.

"It's actually...kind of...hot," Kurt's cheeks flooded with color, looking at Blaine with an unsure expression.

"I...Um...," Blaine stuttered, "I mean...I'm not..."

Kurt laughed, "What? I'm not allowed to find you attractive?"

"No...Yes, I'm just...I just always thought that you thought as me and cute," Blaine mumbled.

"I do, you're sweet and adorable and kind," Kurt smiled, "But I think you're hot too."

"Oh, well, Thanks I guess," Blaine blushed, looking away.

Kurt blushed too, "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to make this awkward."

"No, you didn't. It's not," Blaine shook his head, "You know how gorgeous I think you are."

Kurt smiled, "You're crazy. Kathy is much prettier then I am."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "She's very pretty," He agreed, "But you're breathtaking, I'd still rather have you."

"You know we've been together four weeks, and I still don't feel like I've had a proper kiss with you," Kurt blushed.

"We kiss all the time," Blaine pointed out.

"Not really. And when we do it's so rushed," Kurt disagreed.

"You know I'd spend the whole day kissing you if I could," Blaine sighed.

"So kiss me."

"Now?"

"Yes now," Kurt giggled, "I don't know when I'm going to be able to convince you to come here again."

"As long as we stay out of trouble, I don't see a problem with it," Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's.

"And we can kiss with the rain falling down around us, without having to worry about a thing," Kurt whispered, his eyes alight with excitement.

Blaine smiled, "You're going to never make me want to leave."

"I don't want to leave," Kurt sighed, pouting the smallest amount, "We could just build a house right here."

"Your kingdom needs you," Blaine cupped Kurt's face.

"But I need you," Kurt whispered, his eyes falling closed.

Blaine sighed, "You have me."

Kurt's eyes fluttered open and a small smile played around his lip, "I know," he said softly.

"Now come here," Blaine mumbled, tilting Kurt's chin up and pulling him into a kiss.

Kurt sighed, moving his hands up to lock in Blaine's hair and moving up onto his knee's so Blaine had to lie back to keep their lips connected. Kurt lowered himself down slowly onto Blaine, nipping affectionately at Blaine's bottom lip while the Slave's hands roamed gently over Kurt's lower back, like they always did.

"Touch me," Kurt whined, covering Blaine's face in feather light kisses.

"W...What?" Blaine asked, his brown eyes widening.

"You always keep your hands at the same place," Kurt mumbled, joining their lips together again, "Touch me."

"What do you want me to do?" Blaine asked, kissing gently over Kurt's neck.

"Remember when I first kissed you?" Kurt replied, his hands moving over Blaine's chest lightly, "I touched your wings."

Blaine shivered at the memory of Kurt's soft fingertips moving over his sensitive skin, "Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded, "Wanna know what it's like."

Blaine moved his lips away from Kurt's neck and Kurt pressed his against the Slave's as soon as he was able to, feeling Blaine's hands slip lower down his back before reaching under his shirt. Blaine's slightly calloused fingertips kneaded gently over Kurt's soft, warm skin and feeling the strong muscles beneath. He started at the very base of Kurt's back and work his way up, soothing and caressing, traveling higher with every muffled hum of appreciation that Kurt made against his lips.

His hands paused just before Kurt's shoulder blades, hesitating before Kurt whined slightly into Blaine's mouth and he traveled higher, stroking at the base where Kurt's wings grew elegantly from his back.

Kurt groaned, shuddering at the tingling sensation that started at Blaine's touch and spread out through out his wings, "More."

Kurt's lips felt Blaine's and traveled down his neck, licking and biting lightly with his hands propping up his body either side of the Slave's head. He let out gasp as Blaine's hands became more confident and traveled further up of the silk like skin, sending shivers through the Prince's spine and wings.

A yell below them made them pull away in alarm, Kurt peering over the edge of the branch and looking back and Blaine excitedly, "Want to see a human?"

Blaine's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah, come here," Kurt held out his hand and Blaine soon walked forward and took it tightly in his own.

They both peered down at a man and a women chatting excitedly and walking hand in hand through the trees.

"It's so weird. Not even a cut in the back of their shirts for their wings," Blaine mumbled, letting Kurt pull him close as the humans shared a chaste kiss.

Kurt smiled, "They don't have wings."

"I thought they'd be scarier," Blaine admitted, "There just like us, only wingless and a whole lot bigger."

Kurt sighed, "You're so cute."

Blaine smiled back, "So are you. But it's getting late..."

"No, don't say it," Kurt frowned, looking up at the sky that had gotten considerably darker as the night crept up on them.

"People are going to wonder where you are. And me. They'll know we're together," Blaine sighed, "It's way too risky."

Kurt groaned, "Okay, you're right. We should go."

"We can always come back," Blaine remained him, desperate to see a smile on the Prince's face. It worked.

* * *

"Today's just been really perfect," Kurt smiled as he and Blaine walked up to his bedroom, managing to sneak past anyone who might question where they'd been.

"I know," Blaine smiled back, "I'm glad you convinced me."

"Hm, I am too," Kurt bit his lip to hide and smirk and opened the door, leading Blaine inside who shut it tightly behind them.

"So," Blaine said as they kicked off their shoes, "Am I good kisser?"

Kurt blushed, "Yes...Am I?"

"Meh," Blaine shrugged.

"Oh."

Blaine laughed, "Kurt, I'm joking. Of course you are, not that I have anything to compare it to...Do you?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, "You're the first person."

Blaine nodded, "I'm glad."

Kurt smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine watched Kurt search around for some sleep wear.

"I'll be back in a second," Kurt informed him, slipping away into the bathroom.

Blaine changed into his own baggy clothing Kurt had given him and climbed up onto the bed, awaiting for Kurt's arrival. As soon as Kurt walked out Blaine moved to brush his teeth and wash his face, coming back to see Kurt curled up under the comforter and breathing deeply.

"Are you asleep already?" Blaine asked softly, walking towards the bed.

"Almost," Kurt mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"Is there room for one more here?" Blaine asked.

Kurt's eye fluttered open and he shifted back a little, giving Blaine more room, "I always have room for you."

Blaine smiled and slipped under the comforter, wrapping his arms around the Prince, "Goodnight Kurt."

Kurt buried himself in Blaine's chest, sighing deeply in contentment, "Goodnight Blaine."

* * *

_**A/n:**_ **Guys, I'm sorry but my the confidence in my writing has plummeted lower then it's ever been, which makes it hard for me to find the motivation to write. I considered quitting writing completely but a few of my friends talked me out of it and convinced me to continue chasing my dream. But updates might not be as quick as they have been usually depending on if my motivation increases anytime soon. All your support means a lot, and I promise you won't have to wait too long in between chapters.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:-**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Where were you yesterday?"

"Um, just around really. I didn't really do much," Blaine shrugged.

"Really?" Kathy's eyes narrowed, "Because you and the Prince weren't seen for most of the day."

"Oh. That's weird, I didn't really see him either now I think about it," Blaine made sure to continue picking strawberries and not look Kathy in the eye. According to Kurt he was a terrible liar.

"Right," Kathy said, unconvinced, "Well I was left to do all of this myself."

"I'm sorry. You know I don't have problem helping you," Blaine stood up and brushed off his hands, "But technically this isn't even my job. The Prince hasn't asked me to help anyone in weeks."

"Why do you help me then?"

"Because we're friends, and I'm happy to help anyone. But I'm not your slave. It seems I do the work and you stand around asking me questions," Blaine commented.

"Blaine?"

Blaine looked up, "Oh. Hello Sir," He smiled, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Kate finally said yes to letting me buy you some clothes," Kurt informed him, "You know I don't mind you borrowing my stuff, but might be nice to get some clothes that fit you right."

Blaine glanced down at the jeans that were way too long for him and blushed slightly, "That's great. I'm always worried I'm going to ruin your stuff."

"Do you want to finish here first?" Kurt asked, forcing himself not to stare at Blaine's ass as he bent over to pick the sweet red fruit and smiling at Kathy instead who was looking at him suspiciously.

"If that's okay," Blaine nodded.

"Of course," Kurt settled himself down on the grass beside Blaine and picked one of the fat, ripe strawberries and popping it into his mouth, letting out a delighted hum, "Aren't you going to help him Sweetie?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Kath slightly.

"Of course," Kathy nodded, standing incredibly close to Blaine as they picked the fruit, "Thank-you so much for helping, Blaine."

Kurt's stomach churned at the way she smiled and battered her eyelashes. Of course she wasn't doing anything wrong, she had no idea about his and Blaine's relationship or his sexual orientation. But Blaine was his, and his only. Plus it felt mean to have her chasing after someone she had no chance with.

"Are you guys a couple?" He asked, ignoring the confused look Blaine gave him.

"No, no we're just friends," Blaine replied.

"That's a shame, I think you'd be sweet together," Kurt watched Kathy beam at him.

"I...I think I like guys anyway," Blaine mumbled, seeming to understand what Kurt was trying to do.

"Oh. Well we have that in common," Kurt smiled, watching Kathy frown heavily. He felt a little guilty but it was for the best in the end. Maybe she'd move on to one of the other slaves.

"Okay," Blaine stood up and stretched his back before he brushed off his hands, "You can get the last few right?" he asked Kathy.

"Yeah, sure," She mumbled.

Blaine watched her, chewing on his bottom lip for a second as though he was debating something before he lent down and pressed a swift kiss to Kathy's cheek, "Thanks, you're the best."

Kathy blushed and nodded.

Blaine started walking swiftly towards the castle without so much as a glance in Kurt's direction. Kurt frowned and hurried after him, managing to catch up by the time Blaine had walked in through the double doors.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"You shouldn't have done that," Blaine grumbled.

"Why not? She has a right to know, stringing her along like that is cruel," Kurt pointed out.

"She's my friend and you hurt her. Who said I was stringing her along anyway?"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt frowned.

"Do you really think this is going to last?" Blaine asked, shaking his head, "It's only a matter of time before something happens."

"Blaine...What...? So you're just going to replace me with her?" Kurt asked, freezing where they were walking up the stairs to Kurt's room.

"I'm still exploring my sexuality but no, of course I'm not going to replace you. I just don't want to close any doors," Blaine informed him, walking into Kurt's room.

"You're not going to fight for us at all?" Kurt followed, grabbing his bag.

"Kurt, I don't know if I can. I have no rights, I'm just a slave."

"If you're not even going to try, then maybe you don't love me like you think you do," Kurt told him, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Kurt, don't be...of course I love you. But I'm just a slave, I know you don't feel like that but the rest of the kingdom does. If anyone found out about us then I'd be killed without a chance to defend myself."

"Blaine, I told you. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know, but even if you do by some miracle managed to spare my life do you think they're just going to let us be together?"

"I...," Kurt bit his lip, "There has to be..."

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I would never replace you, no one ever could. But I need to think of the future, if I even get one."

"Blaine, I can't lose you." Kurt mumbled insecurely.

Blaine shrugged, "Kurt...I'm, I'm sorry. I don't know what to stay."

"I don't think I'm really in the mood for shopping anymore," Kurt said quietly.

"Okay, what do you want to do instead?"

"No, you can still go with Kate. She was going to come anyway...maybe you could invite Kathy to go along."

"What? Kurt no. I want to go with you," Blaine sighed, "Please don't be upset. I never meant to make you feel like this, I thought you knew that we were..."

Kurt shook his head, "No. No don't be sorry, it's fine. I think I need to be brought down from dream land and back into reality."

"I love you," Blaine mumbled, "I haven't completely given up on us. We can keep trying to think of ways for this to work, but we have to accept that it's not likely."

"I love you too," Kurt replied.

"Kurt? Are you ready yet? I don't have all day," Kate banged harshly on the door.

Blaine jumped and frowned, "Oh God, please don't leave me with her."

Kurt smirked slightly, "Okay, I'll come."

He reached down and squeezed Blaine's hand before he let go and walked towards the door, "Coming!"

* * *

"Kurt, are you okay? You've been quiet all day."

"Yeah, Kate I'm fine," Kurt nodded.

"Sir, would you like see?" Blaine called from the changing room that Kate and Kurt were stood outside.

"Sure, why not?" Kurt shrugged.

"Um, I actually need a few new things, is it okay if I leave you to sort him out?" Kate asked as Blaine pulled aside the ruby red curtain and stepped out.

"Yeah sure, buy whatever you want. I have some spare cash if you don't have enough," Kurt nodded at her.

"Okay, see you two later. Stay out of trouble."

Kurt and Blaine waited until she was out of ear shot before Blaine reached forward and squeezed Kurt's hand lightly in his own; he pulled away and did a little turn on the spot

"So, what do you think?"

"It's great," Kurt shrugged.

Blaine sighed, "Please be happy again. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Kurt shrugged, "And I'm fine. You look great."

"K..."

"Sh, the owner could come in at any minute," Kurt warned him, glancing around the store that was built purposely for members of the palace.

"We might think of a way for it to happen, Sir."

"We can dream," Kurt smiled softly, "Now. Let me take a proper look at this outfit."

* * *

"How the hell did this happen?" Blaine mumbled, gasping as Kurt's hand slipped under his shirt.

Kurt pressed Blaine harder against the wall of the changing room, growling in his ear, "Not my fault. You look so damn good in these jeans."

"God," Blaine whined, "This is way too risky."

"Sh then," Kurt giggled, his hands sliding away from Blaine's shirt and around to stroke up his back.

"Uh," Blaine's forehead fell heavily against Kurt's shoulder, "We should really stop."

"Do you want me to?" Kurt whispered against Blaine's neck.

Blaine paused, "...No."

"Hm, that's what I thought," Kurt smiled against the warm skin under his lips.

Kurt kissed along Blaine's neck until the Slave raised his head at which he joined their lips together, his hands sliding higher up Blaine's back until they reached their goal and stroked the base of Blaine's wings, feeling him bite back a whine and shudder against him.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine's lips and grinned at him.

"You're trying to kill-ah-me," Blaine mumbled, trying to keep quiet as Kurt's hands climbed higher.

Kurt giggled, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine gasped, his eyes falling closed.

Kurt's hands slid down from Blaine's shirt and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer as he joined their lips together again.

"Kurt, are you in there?"

Kurt blushed, moving swiftly away from Blaine and checking his hair in the mirror before pulling open the curtain, "Try the blue one and call me in when you're decent," he called to Blaine as he smiled at Kate.

"What were you doing in there?"

"We don't know which color shirt to get," Kurt shrugged, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to know what you thought of this dress."

"Ooh,Let me see."

Blaine listened to the conversation from the changing room with a fond smile on his face. They way Kurt got to excited about clothes was adorable.

* * *

"Kurt, are you asleep?"

"No," Kurt looked up from where he was curled up comfortably on Blaine's chest, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I just...I've been thinking..."

"Please, nothing more about the cost of those clothes," Kurt groaned, hiding himself in Blaine's shirt.

"No, no that's not what I was thinking about," Blaine chuckled, threading his fingers through Kurt's soft hair.

"Then what?" Kurt asked curiously.

"This morning when I was talking about us and...I've just realized that I sounded like I didn't care that we were...unlikely to work," Blaine sighed.

"It's okay..."

"No, it's not. It's not at all, and...I do care, of course I care. I'm going to be heart broken and devastated if we do have to break our relationship. And you know that I'm willing to do and try everything and anything if it means I can be with you forever. I love you, Kurt. I love you so much," Blaine held Kurt close to his chest and kissed the top of his head.

"I know, I love you too," Kurt smiled and let out a sigh, "You think we can do it?"

"If there's a way, then we'll find it," Blaine said firmly.

* * *

**A/n: Thank-you guys all so much for all your reviews, tweets, emails and PM's. You're all so sweet and I love you all more then words can describe.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:** Smut and swearing. This fiction is now rated M.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**RIP Cory Monteith, my perfect angel. I will never forget you and I will love you forever.**

**Stay Strong Lea and the rest of the cast, you're never alone. We are your family.**

**I thought about not continuing this, but I find writing so therapeutic and I find reading is a good way to get away from hard situations, to loose yourself in a different place. So I hope maybe this may be a small escape and break from the loss of an amazing and inspirational man.**

**If you need to talk to someone please don't be afraid to contact me through twitter (Unic0rn_H0bbit) or PM. We are all in this together as a family. **

**xxxx**

"I know your secrete," Kathy grinned, poking her head around the shrub that she and Blaine were trimming.

"W...What secrete?"

"I knew as soon as you told me that you're gay."

"I don't...I don't know what you're talking about," Blaine stuttered, panic thundering around his blood.

"You have a crush on the Prince," Kathy stated.

Blaine relaxed a little, "I don't," He shook his head.

"You do," Kathy grinned, obviously enjoying knowing a secrete that other people were oblivious to.

"I can't. He's a Prince. I'm a Slave," Blaine shook his head, "It's ridiculous."

"You can't help who you like," Kathy shrugged, "And don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Blaine sighed, "I don't like him, Kathy. Really."

"I've seen the way you look at him," Kathy grinned, "It's obvious. The Prince probably knows as well."

Blaine decided Kathy thinking he had a crush on Kurt wasn't so bad, "Ugh, do you think?"

"Ah, so you admit it," Kathy exclaimed, "And yeah I think he does. He won't do anything though, you know how sweet he is."

"So I won't get into trouble?" Blaine asked, chewing on his bottom lip for effect.

"No, of course not. Like I said, you can't help who you like," Kathy shrugged.

"Yeah, you can't help who you like," Blaine agreed, his cheeks coloring slightly.

Kathy wasn't acting any differently then she had before she'd found out about Blaine's sexual preference, which Blaine was grateful. He was a little worried it would have effected there friendship, but in a way it had made it stronger. Kathy was constantly asking which of the Slaves he thought was the cutest and it was nice that now she wasn't constantly battering her eyelashes.

* * *

"Kathy's on to us," Blaine sighed from Kurt's bed.

Kurt's voice called from the wardrobe, "What do you mean?"

"She thinks I have a crush on you," Blaine explained, running his finger over the pattern of Kurt's comforter.

"Oh," Kurt walked out pulling on a gray hoodie, "Well it could be a lot worse."

"You look relaxed today," Blaine commented.

Kurt blushed, looking down at his gray sweatpants, "I need a workout," he explained.

"Oh," Blaine laughed slightly.

Kurt patted his stomach, "I haven't since we got together."

Blaine tutted, "Kurt, you don't need to work out, you're gorgeous."

Kurt blushed and shook his head, "Thank-you. But it's for stress relief as well."

"Oh...can I come?"

"To work out or to watch me work out?"

"Um...I don't know," Blaine shrugged, "I just want to be with you."

Kurt smiled, "I don't usually like people in the gym with me, but I think I can make an exception for you."

"Well, I'm honored," Blaine smiled back, looking over Kurt's simple attire again.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Said Kurt suddenly, his arms wrapping around his waist self-consciously.

"I just love it when you're so dressed down," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt smirked, "You're crazy. No-one can make sweatpants look attractive."

"Apart from you apparently," Blaine blushed.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Come on then."

* * *

"Blaine, stop looking at my butt," Kurt giggled, turning around from where he'd been stretching.

"I..I'm, I wasn't," Blaine stuttered, spinning around violently and pretending to be fiddling with the boxing glove around his hand.

Kurt giggled again, making Blaine's heart do a leap in his chest. God that sound was so beautiful.

"Relax, the doors locked and people know not to come in here," Kurt informed him.

Blaine jumped when he felt a hand on his arm and shivered when Kurt's hand stroked over his bicep. "Where did these muscles come from?"

"I ah... from working on the farm," Blaine bit his lip, gulping when Kurt's nails scratched gently over his skin.

Kurt hummed in his ear, "I think you should just wear this all the time."

Blaine looked down at himself briefly, he was only wearing a plain white vest-top and some loose black shorts that Kurt had found for him, "W...Why?"

"Because it gives me a chance to really appreciate how gorgeous my boyfriend is," Kurt kissed just behind Blaine's ear.

Blaine had noticed that over the last two days the atmosphere between himself and Kurt had changed considerably. It was infectious. Blaine had a constant craving for Kurt to be touching him in someway, and today was no different. As Kurt's hand left Blaine's arm he felt himself wanting something more. When Kurt kissed him chastely in the morning he found it hard to pull away. And then of course there was the fact that he just couldn't stop looking, which Kurt had definitely noticed. He felt horrible whenever his suddenly found himself starting at Kurt's lips, arms or ass..or running his hands all over the boy when they found some time alone and their lips were joined. It was getting harder to stop when Kurt pushed him away with bright eyes and flushed cheeks when things got too heated. He felt strangely guilty when he couldn't bring himself to look away, I mean...he was allowed to look right? But then there were the dreams...dreams that caused Blaine's cheeks to color red just thinking about them. They weren't exactly PG13, and Blaine was grateful that he always woke up before Kurt so he could calm himself down before he found a pair of electric blue eyes shining up at him. But he didn't want Kurt to think that he only wanted him because of his physical appearance. He loved Kurt so much that his heart ached when he thought about how their relationship was unlikely to work out in the end, but it did make him more determined to find a solution.

"Have you ever boxed before?" Kurt asked, standing directly behind Kurt and slipping his arms around Blaine's waste.

"No...no," Blaine shook his head. He wasn't really planning to box, he just wanted something to distract him from Kurt's body and the gloves where the first things his hands had come into contact with.

"Well you need to warm up first," Kurt informed him, pressing a few light kisses to his bare shoulders.

Blaine sighed lightly at the contact and Kurt's hands slid up to where his lips had been previously, "Here," He reached over a grabbed a jump-rope, placing it in Blaine's hands.

"Um, thanks," Blaine bit his lip, stopping himself from reaching out when Kurt moved away from him.

* * *

"Like that?" Blaine asked, biting his bottom lip after he repeated the punch Kurt had just shown him.

Kurt smiled, "You're really good," he nodded, "But try and keep your hands more like this..." He walked behind Blaine and pressed himself against the Slave so every lie of their bodies were pressed together, chest to back; Blaine had to hold back a whine that tried to break it's way through his throat. Kurt's hands gripped Blaine's shoulder's and slid down his arms before his long slender fingers wrapped around Blaine's wrists and pulled them into the same potion but a little higher up, "Okay?"

"Y...Yeah," Blaine stuttered, nodding as Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and kissed his neck letting out a little hum.

"You know you have a natural talent for this," Kurt's words ghosted over Blaine's ear in a breath.

"You think so?"

"Definitely," Kurt kissed Blaine's neck again, "My big strong man."

Blaine shivered, "Kurt, I..."

"You what?" Kurt asked curiously, dropping Blaine's wrists and putting his hands on each of Blaine's hips.

Blaine forced himself to say, "I can't punch with you behind me like this," even though the last thing he wanted Kurt to do now was move.

"We can, look," Kurt's hands moved back to Blaine's wrists in a firm yet gentle grip and Blaine felt him lift his head from Blaine's shoulder, "Go."

"I...Um," Blaine bit his lip, trying to remember what Kurt had shown him before when he brain was scrambled from Kurt's chest pressed against his back.

"Like this remember?" Kurt said softly, controlling Blaine's hands and making him repeat the motion from before.

Blaine nodded gently, feeling his palms start to sweat inside the bright red gloves as Kurt's thumbs brushed tenderly over his skin and his lips mouth the back of his neck, "You're distracting me," he accused.

"In a good way or a bad way?" Kurt giggled gently against the skin of Blaine's neck.

"Good," Blaine replied without hesitation, feeling his cheeks color.

"Can you blame me for taking advantage of some time alone together?" Kurt asked, burring his nose in Blaine's curls.

"No, of course not," Blaine gulped.

"I just want to be close to you," Kurt sighed, slightly sadly.

Blaine tried to find the words to reply but could find none to express how much he wanted to be close to Kurt all the time, so instead turned his head so he could capture Kurt's lips in his own, feeling Kurt kiss him back so softly and tenderly that Blaine felt tears well up in his eyes from the pure amount of love his felt for the man in front of him. A love that was forbidden.

Kurt pulled away and frowned, "You're crying."

"I hate them," Blaine choked out, not realizing how angry and upset he was until he tried to explain it to Kurt.

"Who sweetheart?" Kurt asked softly, pressing soothing kisses along Blaine's cheek.

"People who say we can't be together. They don't know how we feel. Why can't we just love each other?" He growled, anger flowing around his blood.

"I know..."

"No! No, It's not fair," Blaine snapped, "Uh, I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you..."

"I know," Kurt smiled softly, his eyes a little sad.

"I just...want to fucking grab you and kiss you in front of all the slaves and Kate and the King and...and the whole kingdom. And then they'll now that you're mine," Blaine grumbled, his eyes locked on Kurt's.

Kurt bit his lip, "You never swear."

"I...I know, I'm sorry," Blaine turned his head back around to face the red punching back and threw one, hard, angry hit at hit.

"Don't apologize," Kurt shook his head, "I thought you'd already accepted that we were going to work out?"

"Have you?"

"No, of course not," Kurt gave a sad laugh, "I never will."

"This...Us, it's just too good to be true, Kurt. I love you, I guess I was just trying to make it easier on me by pretending I had but...no, I haven't accepted it at all," Blaine realized, still looking away, "I love you. I love you. I freaking love you so much."

"I know, I love you too," Kurt sighed.

"I'm just so angry, I'm furious," Blaine spat, "Because you're mine, right? None of your suitors, you don't belong to the kingdom, you're mine. All mine."

"All yours," Kurt agreed, "I'll always belong to you."

"So why can't they see that?"

"Blaine, calm down," Kurt sighed, as Blaine began punching furiously at the bag in front of him. Blaine was always so controlled and polite, it was ridiculously hot to see him loose control like this.

"Ugh," Blaine grunted, repeating the move Kurt had shown him before at three times to the power.

"Blaine, shh, come on. Stop," Kurt brushed the sweaty curls back from Blaine's face gently and put his hand on his shoulder.

Blaine spun around, his chest heaving with anger and wrapped his gloves around Kurt's lower back to pull him closer before he smashed their mouths together, Kurt letting out a surprised whine at the back of his throat as he fingers locked tightly in Blaine's curls.

"Mine," Blaine mumbled, licking at Kurt's bottom lip and making the Prince's head spin.

"Blaine," Kurt's mouth opened in a gasp and Blaine took it as an opportunity to pressed his tongue through Kurt's lips.

Kurt groaned, feeling Blaine's tongue rubbing against his own and Blaine's gloved hands moving down from their place on his back and down to grab his ass. Blaine very rarely took control like this and Kurt's blood was thumping manically around his body and was heading south at an alarming speed as Blaine walked them both backwards without breaking the contact of their desperate lips.

Kurt let out a gasp of surprise when his back hit the white wall of the gym, the bright yellow lighting above them was suddenly way too hot and Kurt felt Blaine's gloved hands move from his ass to his hips instead so Blaine could press his body fulling against the Prince's.

Blaine pulled away briefly, breathing heavily and undoing the Velcro on the bright red gloves he wore with his teeth, struggling to get them off a little before he threw them behind his shoulder. Kurt barley had time to breathe before Blaine's lips were back on his, hard and needy.

Kurt's hoodie had ridden up slightly and Blaine's fingers were hard and possessive on his bare flesh. Blaine was just everywhere, the wall was hard and firm against his back and seemed to be the only thing that was keeping him grounded at this moment as Blaine's tongue explored every crevice of his mouth with too much spit and teeth while Blaine's body trapped him.

"Oh, God," Kurt whined as Blaine eventually pulled away for air reluctantly. However Blaine's lips never left Kurt's skin, they trailed down over the Prince's cheek and neck in ways that made Kurt shiver and his dick to twitch in his baggy gray sweatpants. The slaves breath was ragged and hot against Kurt's smooth, pale skin.

"Blaine...I...," Kurt was blushing, he wasn't sure if Blaine was as turned as he was right now but his cock was aching for some attention and he was glad he was wearing such loose fitting pants right now.

"What? What do you need?" Blaine mumbled against Kurt's neck.

"Just...just please," Kurt whined, his body thrumming with need, feeling Blaine's fingertips press harder against his hips, "You, I need you."

Blaine shuddered against him, "Because you're mine."

"Yes, yes I'm yours Blaine, Please," Kurt's hands felt Blaine's slightly-sweaty curls and moved around to grip Blaine's ass instead, urging him forward.

Blaine seemed to get the idea and pressed his hips against Kurt's, both boys letting out an in sync groan as they felt each others erections against one others for the first time.

"God, Blaine. You feel so good," Kurt mumbled, blushing slightly.

"You too," Blaine whispered back, burring his face in Kurt's shoulder, "Can I...? I need...," Blaine's hips moved away slightly before rocking forward into Kurt's.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, "Yes, more. Please. God, you're so good."

Before Kurt even knew it both their hips were grinding and thrusting against each other frantically, Kurt's hands gripped Blaine's ass and willed him to thrust more powerfully while Blaine's arms wrapped around the Prince's neck and pulled him so they were as close as possible.

"Yes, Blaine. Fuck," Kurt whined, his forehead rested against Blaine's shoulder and his eyes squeezed closed.

"God, Kurt. You're mine, all mine," Blaine stated, biting his bottom lip so he was sure it was going to bleed.

The room filled with their moans and whimpers until it reached bursting point. Everything was too hot and the friction of Blaine's cock rubbing against his own was almost too good even through the layers of their clothing.

"Blaine, I think I'm...I'm," Kurt blushed, embarrassed that he hadn't lasted long, but with Blaine whining in his ear like that what did he expect?

"Me too," Blaine panted, "God. I'm so...close...Kurt. Kiss me. Please."

Kurt's mouth smashed against Blaine's, but they were both panting too hard for it to be any good. It wasn't a kiss, not really, just lips glued to lips as they breathed in each others air; each others souls.

The muscles in Kurt's body slowly tightened like a coiled spring, the hot heat in his abdomen getting more intense until beads of sweat ran down his forehead and his legs shook unsteadily beneath him. Blaine tensed against him and let out a growl into Kurt's mouth, his hands gripping almost painful around Kurt's neck as his hips snapped forward irregularly.

"God, Yes. Kurt, yes," He whimpered, coming heavily between them.

Kurt groaned, "God, You're so hot, Blaine."

He moved so he was rutting desperately against Blaine's leg instead of his crotch, not wanting to cause Blaine's sensitive cock any discomfort, "Blaine, Blaine...So, close. Please."

Blaine was struggling to come down from his high, his head rested on Kurt's shoulder and his breathing crazy, "Kurt...," Blaine's leg ground back at Kurt's crotch, making everything in Kurt's vision turn white.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped, all the heat rushing from his abdomen and straight through his shaft. Hips hips gave a few more erratic thrusts before he slumped against the wall, at which Blaine slumped again Kurt.

"Wow," Blaine mumbled, somehow finding the energy to place a few kisses to Kurt's neck.

Kurt laughed softly, "Yeah, Wow."

Blaine bit his lip, "But also ew, we need a shower."

"Agreed, I think that's enough of a work out for one day," Kurt laughed lightly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/n: I'm sorry, I know nothing about boxing what so ever as you can probably tell. I also haven't written smut in awhile so I hope it was okay. My emotions and thoughts are still all over the place, I'm like a roller-coaster ride, and now dealing with Cory's deal on top of that...please bear with me while I try and pull things together as best I can. I'll try to not let anything effect updates. I love you guys and I'm always here for you.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:** -

* * *

**A few of you have mentioned that my writing had helped you in this hard time, and I just want to say that I'm honored that it's the case. I'll continue to help in anyway that I can, and your reviews really help me too...**

**Also I really just want to hug you all.**

**Chapter 16**

"Sweetheart, are you awake?" Blaine whispered, his hand stroking down Kurt's face.

Kurt stirred slightly before he cuddled closer to Blaine's chest and let out a small sigh.

Blaine smiled, leaning down to bury his nose in Kurt's hair, "Kurt?"

"Hm?"

"I think we should get up, it's getting kinda late and people are going to start looking for you," Blaine told him softly.

"No," Kurt mumbled, "Stay here."

Blaine chuckled lightly, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I don't care. Tell Kate I just want to stay in bed today and cuddle with my boyfriend," Kurt huffed.

"You know I would if I could," Blaine told him, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Hey, stop it," Kurt's eyes finally opened, bright and blue and looking up at Blaine from where he was rested on the Slaves chest.

"Stop what?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"Sounding sorry for us," Kurt bit his lip for a second before he stuck out his tongue, "We're not pathetic."

Blaine laughed, leaning down so he could press a kiss to the tip to Kurt's nose, "I know we're not."

"We are rather adorable though," Kurt smiled, turning his head and pressing kisses through Blaine's shirt.

Blaine sighed, "Yes, we definitely are."

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

Blaine bit his lip, "I love you too."

"I guess you're right though, we should get up," Kurt admitted, "I just don't want to."

"I know, me either," Blaine sighed, running a hand through Kurt's soft hair.

"Wait...you're completely ready," Kurt frowned.

"Yeah, I kind of showered and stuff before I woke you," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt pouted silently, "Oh."

"I'm sorry, should I not have?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt closer to his chest.

"No, it's fine. I...I guess I just like the idea of waking up together but...you always wake up before me," Kurt shrugged.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, no sweetheart don't be silly. It's not your fault," Kurt shook his head, "It's fine. I still get to wake up next to you."

"Hm," Blaine hummed in agreement, "You're so cute when you sleep."

Kurt blushed, "What do you mean?"

"You just look...so peaceful and young and...beautiful," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt blushed even deeper, "You're crazy."

"You're perfect."

"Are you trying to get into my pants again already?"

"What? No!"

"I'm joking, calm down," Kurt laughed, grinning mischievously.

Blaine let out a breath, "Although technically I didn't get into your pants."

"Hm, very true," Kurt agreed, letting out a small yawn, "Come on up and at em'"

"Urgh," Blaine sighed, rolling out of bed after pressing on final kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Kurt, aren't you up yet?" Kate burst into the room and frowned at Blaine who was standing awkwardly next to Kurt's bed with his heart beating manically in his chest. That was so close.

"In the process of," Kurt grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Has he started sleeping in your room again?" Kate gestured to Blaine rather harshly and causing the slave to wince.

"Yes, he has been for weeks," Kurt informed her, giving a small sleepy scowl, "You're not very observant."

"I have more important things to worry about, running around after you, making sure the kitchen is stocked, that the garden is maintained, that..."

"Yes, Kate. I know," Kurt yawned, covering his mouth, "What did you want?"

"Your Dad wants to have breakfast with you...although it'll be more like brunch now," Kate sighed, looking at her watch impatiently.

"Oh, can Blaine join us?" Kurt asked, smiling softly as his boyfriend.

"Who?" Kate frowned, her perfectly shaped eyebrows pulling in.

"Blaine, the guy standing right next to you," Kurt huffed, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"The Slave?" Kate asked, sounding outrage, "Of course not."

Kurt sighed, "Right...Oh course, what was I thinking?" He mumbled, "Where is he?"

"The third dining room," Kate replied, "And hurry up."

"Right away your highness," Kurt droned sarcastically.

"Kurt, I'm serious," Kate snapped, "Get your butt in gear."

"I'm pretty sure that you're not allowed to talk to me like that," Kurt grumbled, throwing his comforter back off his body and looking up to see Blaine staring openly at his bare chest and the tight yoga shorts he was wearing.

"I take orders from the King, not you. And if he wants you out of bed it's my job to get it done. Move," He turned and left with the sharp clicking of her heels in an organized march.

"You shouldn't look at me like that," Kurt noted, sliding out of bed and walking into his wardrobe.

"Like what?" Blaine asked, following Kurt inside and watching him look around for something decent to wear.

"Like you want to eat me," Kurt giggled, "I mean...it's really flattering, and I feel the same way about you. But It's pretty noticeable."

Blaine blushed and stared at the floor, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Kurt turned around and smiled, "I find myself staring at you without meaning too as well."

"What do you think this thing with the King is about?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I don't know, probably nothing good though," Kurt sighed, pulling on a shirt, "I'll shower after, you can go down to the kitchen and fix whatever you want to eat for yourself."

"Okay," Blaine agreed, "You know...You shouldn't talk to Kate like that."

Kurt bit his lip, "I...I know, I just got frustrated when she didn't know who you were and stuff. I'll say sorry next time I see her."

* * *

"Have you been asleep this whole time?"

"Um...Yes, sorry Dad," Kurt walked into the third dinning hall and crossed the room to were his farther was sat at the head of the table.

"I wish I could sleep in like you," Burt sighed, indicating to the wooden chair next to him.

"Why don't you then? You can do whatever you want," Kurt stood behind the chair and shrugged at his farther.

"It's not that simple, Kurt. Sit," He gestured to the chair again.

Kurt took the seat and bit his lip, "So...What's going on?"

"Well, yesterday I was at a very important meeting and...all of the governors and myself were...discussing you," Burt worded his explanation carefully, knowing his sons temper all too well.

"You mean gossiping?" Kurt snapped, folding his arms across his chest with his eyes filled with anger.

"No, don't be stupid Kurt. We're just discussing...what to do."

"About what? I'm perfectly fine," Kurt asked, his eyes turning guarded.

"No, you're not. You were meant to get married _before _your eighteen birthday. It's now over a month _after_," Burt sighed, starting to loose his temper with his son.

"That's because I'm not getting married," Kurt pressed.

"I'm tried of having this argument Kurt."

"I'm tired of not spending time with you, I'm tired of feeling like I don't even have a Dad, I'm tired of being forced into things I don't want to do, and I'm tired of you not listening to me," Kurt was suddenly on his feet, "Do you even love me?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course I love you!" Burt's eyebrows pulled in.

"You don't even make an effort to see me. I feel like I'm orphaned. You promised me a birthday dinner but it never happened, and even when we do talk it's only for business of the kingdom and we end up fighting. I hate it. You're all I have, and most of the time it doesn't feel like I have anyone at all," Kurt sat down again, feeling drained from his outburst that he'd been keeping in for so long.

Burt sighed, "I know, I know I'm sorry. I wish I had more time, I do. But I'm so exhausted already and everyone's putting stress on me to find you a husband. I hate it just as much as you. But you know you can talk to me about anything. Is something wrong?"

"Well...," Kurt paused, _I'm in love with a slave,_ "No. But that doesn't mean I don't wan to just talk to you. So we can maybe feel like a family again."

"Yeah, okay. I'll...I'll try and work something out okay? I promise," Burt smiled sadly, "I know it sucks Kurt. But you have to know everything I do is for you. I love you kiddo."

Kurt let out a sigh, "I...I know, I love you too."

"And because everything I do is for you...Kurt, if you don't find a pick a suitor by the end of the month or I'm going to pick for you," Burt bit his lip, "It's what the governors agreed on."

Kurt froze in horror, "...No."

"Kurt..."

"NO! No, Dad you don't understand, please. I can't get married," Kurt panicked, his fingers clenching nervously at the edge of the table.

"Why not? It's not that big of a deal as you're making out, it's just a wedding," Burt sighed.

"No , Dad. It's forever. I have to live with that person for the rest of my life," Kurt cried, "It's not fair."

"I know it's..."

"Dad, they're going to...touch me," Kurt's cheeks turned scarlet, "And I only want to do that with someone I love."

Burt looked away uncomfortably, "Kurt, it's..."

"No, no, no, no, no," Kurt shook his head, "Please don't do this."

"Kurt, I don't have a choice. I had to bargain to get you till the end of the month. They wanted me to pick straight away," Burt picked up a glass of wine that was in front of him and drained it.

"Dad..." Kurt whimpered, terrified tears welling up in his eyes, "Dad, I'm scared please..."

"Kurt please, I already hate myself for this," Burt groaned, standing up and holding out his arms.

Kurt stood up too and dissolved in his fathers embrace, "I can't do this. Not in two weeks."

"Just find someone who you like, someone you could see yourself being friends with. It's not as bad as you think kiddo I promise," Burt comforted as he felt Kurt start sobbing into his shoulder.

"Dad, I'm...," _In love with a slave_, "I'm..." _In love with Blaine_.

"Brunch is severed...oh, I'm sorry Sirs I can come back..."

"No, no it's fine. Come in," Burt gave Kurt one final squeeze before he sat down, Kurt doing the same miserably.

Slaves started carrying in plates of food and Kurt just stared at the table pitifully. _He was going to have to break up with Blaine. He was going to get married to a complete stranger._

"What were you saying?"

"What?" Kurt mumbled, being pulled from his thoughts.

"Before they came in, you were going to tell me something."

"Oh," _I'm in love with a Slave, _"Nothing, it's nothing."

Kurt looked at the plates filled with food and struggled not to gag. He felt so sick.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:** -

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The bed beside Kurt dipped and he felt a soft, tender hand on his back.

"Hello."

Kurt recoiled a little from the gesture, "Hi."

"Are...Are you okay?"

Kurt sighed where he had hid his face in his pillow, "I'm fine."

"What's going on?" Blaine lay down beside Kurt and stroked his hand up and down Kurt's back.

"Blaine, I..." Kurt glanced at Blaine and stilled, he looked so sweet and concerned. He could tell him it was over, he just couldn't, "It's nothing, I just had another argument with my Dad."

Blaine frowned, "What about?"

"Marriage," Kurt replied, sighing as Blaine wound his arms around Kurt and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Blaine sighed, kissing the top of Kurt's head, "M' sorry."

"It's not your fault, don't be silly," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest.

"Maybe not, but I'm sorry you're distressed. And I'm sorry I'm unable to stop it," Blaine sighed again.

"Don't feel guilty, Blaine. Please."

"I'm not, I'm just...frustrated that I can't do anything," Blaine huffed, holding Kurt protectively.

"We should run away and get married," Kurt suggested, "Then they couldn't at moan at me."

"Even if we did we still wouldn't be married in the eyes of the kingdom, you know that," Blaine recalled miserably.

"I know," Kurt grumbled, his hand tangling themselves in Blaine's shirt, "It's so stupid though. Why can't a Prince and a Slave fall in love?"

"They can, we're proof," Blaine corrected, "They just can't be together."

"Urgh, I hate everything," Kurt uttered.

"I know, me too," Blaine agreed.

* * *

"Why aren't you dribbling over the Prince?" Kathy asked as Blaine walked up to her in the garden.

Blaine rolled his eyes and started to help her weed the patch of flowers she was working on, "I don't _dribble_ over him."

"Oh please, you follow him around like a dog with your mouth hanging open," Kathy teased.

"I do not," Blaine stuck out his tongue.

Kathy smirked, "So, where is he?"

Blaine sighed, "He's...he's with a suitor."

"Ouch," Kathy pretended to wince.

Blaine shrugged, "I don't see why. It's not like anything's going to happen anyway."

"Well obviously, you're just a slave," Kathy laughed, "But you can't tell me that you're not jealous."

"Of course I'm jealous," Blaine sighed gently.

"Well maybe he'll find someone to make him happy," Kathy shrugged.

Blaine felt his stomach swoop. "Yeah, maybe."

Part of him wanted Kurt to not like any of the suitors, he'd never really thought about it but each time Kurt went to meet a potential husband he was competing against them. And even though Kurt didn't see him that way, Blaine was only a Slave. However on the other hand, it would be a whole lot easier if Kurt just fell in love with one of the suitors and felt Blaine, because really Blaine just wanted Kurt to be happy. No matter what that meant for him.

"You're quiet, what are you thinking about?" Kathy noticed.

"Nothing."

"The Prince?" Kathy guessed with a knowing smirk.

"Maybe."

Kathy laughed, "You know I think you might be in love with him."

Blaine bit his lip, "I think so too."

"Oh Blainey," Kathy sighed, shaking her head sympathetically.

Blaine blushed.

* * *

Kurt had been studying his new suitor from a distance. He was tall and incredibly muscular and had a blond hair that fell down over his face. He was wearing a smart suit but looked like he would much rather be in a pair of jeans and a shirt and kept fiddling with his buttons. He had the largest, fullest lips that Kurt had ever seen in his life and his eyes were so damn blue.

Kurt straightened his crown on his head and walked forward, his suitor saw the movement and turned around.

"Hel-Wow."

Kurt laughed, feeling his cheeks warm, "Hi."

"Wow," The man repeated, licking his huge lips. He stopped and blushed, "Um, Sorry. I meant Hey."

Kurt held his hand out and the man took it awkwardly, his palm was soft and slightly sweaty and he looked relieved when Kurt let it go, "I'm Kurt."

"Sam," He grinned. Wow his teeth were white.

Kurt nodded slightly, "It's nice to meet you, cute suit."

Sam screwed up his nose, "My Dad made me wear it."

Kurt laughed, "I know that feeling."

"By the way, if anyone asks. I left my crown in the carriage by accident," Sam winked.

Kurt grinned, "Your secrets safe with me."

"Awesome, so what do you want to do?"

Kurt shrugged, "I usually just walk around the garden with my suitors."

"And it's too hot so I take off this really itchy jacket?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Sounds like a plan to me, come in here a second."

Kurt lead Sam into the nearest drawing room and took off his crown and dumping it on the table, and Sam removed his jacket and tie. They both walked out into he garden and Kurt watched in astonishment as Sam said Hi and smiled at all of the slaves who they walked past.

"So," Kurt sighed, blushing as Sam's arm brushed gently over his. They were walking rather close together.

"It is actually really hot, I didn't really notice before," Sam observed, undoing some of the buttons of his white dress shirt, "This gardens beautiful."

Kurt smiled, "Yeah, yeah it is."

"Do you help keep it all neat and tidy like this?" Sam wondered.

Kurt's eyes widened, "No, no I'm not allowed."

"Aw, that sucks," Sam pouted his huge lips slightly, "I'd love to work out here."

"Me too," Kurt nodded, "I'm not allowed to do anything."

"People always think people like you and me have it all," Sam commented, "If only they knew how trapped we are."

Kurt blinked, "E...Exactly."

"I mean, we can't even really pick who we marry. Don't get me wrong, you seem like a really nice person and...well you're beautiful. But I want to marry someone I love," Sam shrugged.

"Me too," Kurt bit his lip.

"But I do have to thank-you actually. If it wasn't for you convincing your Dad to change the laws I'd be marrying a women," Sam screwed up his nose.

"So you're actually gay?" Kurt asked.

"Yep. But it just opened up a huge amount of money-crazed assholes trying to buy me," Sam spat, looking away in frustration.

"I know, it's so obvious they don't give a shit about you," Kurt agreed.

"You know, you're the first person to ever agree with anything I say," Sam smiled, reaching down and squeezing gently at Kurt's hand.

"Same here," Kurt allowed Sam's hand to stay in his as they came to a stop at the fountain.

"Wow, that's pretty," He smiled, "It looks like...your Mom."

Kurt nodded sadly, "Not on purpose apparently."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"No, no don't worry about it. Wanna sit?" Kurt asked, tugging on Sam's hand lightly.

Sam nodded sitting on the edge next to Kurt and letting his fingers dip in the cool stream of water.

"I have to find a suitor by the end of the month or my Dad will pick for me," Kurt said suddenly, watching Sam's eyes lock on his.

"Oh my God, I'm...I'm so sorry," Sam frowned, reached out and putting his dry hand on Kurt's knee.

Kurt bit his lip, "I'm really scared."

Sam sighed, squeezing Kurt's knee, "Well...maybe you'll fall in love..."

"In two weeks?"

"Point taken," Sam bit his lip, "I wish there was something I could do."

Kurt sighed, "Thanks."

* * *

"We need another bucket," Kathy announced, noticing her's was filled to the top with weeds.

"I'll get it," Blaine offered, smiling and walking away over to the shed.

He hummed lightly to himself, ignoring the way his mind threw images of how weird Kurt had acted this morning after his meeting with his father. He barley let Blaine touch him and gave short and snappy answers. It was probably just something to do with the argument.

He paused when he saw Kurt and his new suitor sitting at the fountain. They were sitting really close and the man was wearing black dress pants with a white dress shirt that had the first few buttons open. He was ripped, tanned and blond and...his hand was on Kurt's knee. What?

Blaine frowned watching as the man leaned down and said something quietly, Kurt looked up and smiled giving a small nod before he chewed on his bottom lip. The man spoke again and Kurt suddenly grinned, letting out a loud laugh and putting his hand over the one on his knee, the blond haired man took the opportunity to lock his and Kurt's hands and Kurt blushed lightly at the action.

Oh God. Kurt liked him. Blaine felt sick and his fights clenched at his sides.

Kurt spoke and the man grinned nodded in agreement and nudging his shoulder against Kurt's. Kurt giggled and looked away, letting his hand trail in the cool water of the fountain and the man did the same. They were silent for a second before Kurt let out a high pitched squeal, the man had scooped up some of the water in his hand and threw it at Kurt.

"Blaine, what the hell is taking you so l-?Oh," Kathy noticed Kurt and the man from where Blaine was hiding behind a shrub.

"Sh," Blaine hissed, "I can't hear what they're saying."

Kathy sighed, looking at Blaine and then the Prince and his suitor who were in deep conversation, "Blaine..."  
"Sh!" Blaine repeated.

"This is kind of creepy," Kathy sighed.

"I think he likes him," Blaine whined, sounding heartbroken.

Kathy watched in interaction between the two Prince's for a second before she bit her lip, "I think so too. I'm sorry Blaine."

"Oh God," Blaine groaned, running at hand through his curls.

"Calm down, it's not like anything could happen between you and the Prince anyway."

* * *

"I have to go," Sam sighed a just under an hour later.

Kurt frowned a little, "Why?"

"I have to meet another possible partner," Sam replied sourly, "It sucks."

Kurt nodded in agreement, "It really does."

"So...Do you think that maybe we can meet up again sometime?" Sam asked.

Kurt bit his bottom lip, "I don't know..."

"I just want to be friends, can we be friends?" Sam shrugged, "It's nice to have someone to talk to who as the same values as me."

Kurt nodded, "I'd like to be friends."

"Awesome," Sam grinned, "I'll talk to you again soon."

Sam left after a quick hug and Kurt was felt standing by the fountain with a sigh. Sam was a great guy, but he'd missed Blaine like crazy and couldn't wait to curl up next to him.

* * *

"Hey you, I'm...Blaine?" Kurt asked, frowning into his empty room. Where was Blaine? It was pretty late.

"Blaine?" He called, checking the bathroom and his wardrobe before he noticed a note on his bed.

_Kurt,_

_Sleeping in the Slavery tonight. Sleep well._

_Blaine._

Kurt frowned. Why? Had he done something wrong?

* * *

Blaine lay wide awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He wanted to see Kurt of course, but he couldn't bear to hear all the amazing things about his newest suitor. What if he broke up with him? What if that blond guy was with Kurt in his room doing _stuff _right now? Blaine gut twisted in jealous. He knew he wasn't good enough.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:** Swearing

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Kurt woke up ridiculously early. The sun wasn't even up yet. But no matter how much he twisted and turned he just couldn't seem to get back to sleep. So at half four in the morning Kurt slipped out of bed and took a shower, taking his time and standing under the hot spray of water thinking about everything and nothing; until the water ran cold and he wrapped a towel around his waist and moved to get ready for the day.

By the time he was ready it was almost quarter past five and it was starting to get the tiniest bit lighter. Kurt needed to see Blaine. He didn't know why Blaine wanted them to be apart last night but Kurt wasn't about to lie around and wait for Blaine to tell him what he'd done wrong. He just hoped Blaine wasn't angry at him. He honestly couldn't think of anything that might have upset the slave, but whatever it was he was determined to make up for it; the thought of Blaine being unhappy with him made his stomach twist uncomfortably. Blaine was very much a morning person, but he didn't know if he'd be awake quite this early. He knew that his bed was by the window so he'd be able to see into the room if he found a gap in the drapes and he decided to investigate.

The Palace was still dark and empty, actually a little bit scary but still beautiful. Kurt heard his footsteps along the empty corridors, only running into the odd guard who bowed their hands respectively to him and luckily didn't ask questions. He walked out into the garden and was a little surprised at how sticky and humid it was. The garden was beautiful, even more so at night than the daytime. Fireflies danced and weaved in and out of the pristine flower beds and the stars and full moon above cast a soft glow over the path and neatly cut grass. Everything was peaceful and calm, and Kurt felt his head clear for the first time in a long while. He had to tell Blaine, he knew that, it was cruel for him not to even if it was going to be hard. He didn't know if Blaine would want to break-up straight away, or if that would want to try and make the most of the last two weeks they had together. He couldn't believe it was only two weeks.

He followed the path and stopped to cross the grass to the large window of the slavery. The deep purple drapes were closed and Kurt moved around, trying to find an angle in which he could see through the small gap where the two pieces of lush fabric met. After a few sighs of annoyance Kurt managed to get Blaine's bed in his view. The lamp on his bedside table was switched on and he was sat cross-legged in the very center, his hair messy and his pajamas on. He was playing the edge of his comforter and staring off intensely into space while chewing on his lip.

Kurt paused slightly, stealing a moment to take in the beauty of the boy, before he tapped lightly on the glass. Blaine's head snapped around he frowned, staring at the window. He squinted his eyes as though he was trying to work out if he could see anyone before he clamber out of bed and pulled aside the drape slightly, his eyes widening when he saw Kurt standing there with a nervous smile.

Kurt gave a small wave, enjoying the look of shock and amazement over Blaine's breathtaking features before he made a gesture for Blaine to come out and see him. Blaine nodded slightly and turned away, closing the drape again so he was completely out of sight.

Kurt let out a sigh and settled himself on the grass outside the window, leaning back so he could look up at the sky. _Can you see me Mom? Do you hear me? _He wondered to himself, watching the stars wink at him knowingly. _I wish I knew you, I wish you were here. Everything people have told be about you have been so amazing, how can I live up to that? Up to you? _He sighed and shook his head, he felt like an idiot looking up at nothing and talking to the empty stars.

"Kurt?"

The Prince looked up and smiled at Blaine who had walked around the corner with his arms wrapped around himself, looking unsure. Kurt scrambled to his feet and tilted his head to the side.

"Hey."

Blaine bit his bottom lip, "What are you doing up so early?"

Kurt shrugged, "I couldn't sleep...Blaine, have I done something wrong?"

Blaine's bushy eyebrows shot up on his head, "No. No of course not."

"So why didn't you want to see me last night?" Kurt asked insecurely.

Blaine started chewing frantically on his bottom lip, "I don't...I didn't know if you wanted me there."

"What? Of course I want you. I always want you, Blaine," Kurt frowned, taking a step forward and pulling Blaine tightly into his arms. He ran a hand threw his messy bed-head and down his neck, caressing over his soft pajama shirt, "What on earth would ever make you think otherwise?"

Blaine was tense in his arms for a second before he let out a soft sigh and let his hands wrap around Kurt's waist and his face disappear into Kurt's warm chest, hearing his heart beat softly; almost as if it was comforting him, "I saw you," He mumbled into the Prince's chest.

"Doing what? What did I do?" Kurt asked gently, letting his hands trail back up and rub gently at top of Blaine's neck.

"I saw you with...the blond guy. The suitor," Blaine uttered.

"Sam?" Kurt asked, "Oh. Yeah we're meant to be meeting up again soon."

Blaine want stiff in Kurt's arms, "I didn't want to get in the way."

"What?"

"Are you going to leave me? Is this what this is? Are you breaking up with me?" Blaine asked, failing to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"Huh? No! Of course I'm not!" Kurt pulled Blaine away from his chest to give him a startled look, "Why, do you want to break up?"

"No! But you like him Kurt, I know you do. And I'm just a slave! I'm not good enough, It's not fair, you're mine!" Blaine suddenly yelled, making Kurt jump away from him in alarm.

"Blaine..." Kurt sighed, moving forward with his arms out.

"No!" Blaine stepped away, tears flowing freely down his face.

"Stop being so stupid, I love you. I love you, Blaine, shhh," Kurt comforted, "Me and Sam are just friends, I promise."

"But he's a prince," Blaine whimpered, "And you were laughing and talking and I..."

"Blaine, sh. Please. We just have a lot in common, we both want to marry for love. That's it I promise," Kurt held his arms out warily, "You know I'm only interested in you."

Blaine bit his lip, "I thought you were going to leave me and marry him. Who are we kidding Kurt? I'm not good enough for you."

"If you say that you're not good enough one more time I'm going to hit you," Kurt stated, deadly serious.

Blaine froze, taking a shaky step back, "What?"

"I'm going to hit you. If you say it again," Kurt repeated, "Because you are good enough, you're more then good enough. Maybe it will knock some sense into you."

"But I'm not, not for you," Blaine groaned, "You keep telling me otherwise but..."

"That's it," Kurt reached forward and locked his grip around Blaine's wrist, tugging him close.

"Sir," Blaine coward away, "I'm sorry."

Kurt tapped Blaine lightly on the forehead with his palm before covering the area with kisses, "There, maybe that will knock some sense into."

"W..What?"

"You can't believe I would actually ever hurt you," Kurt frowned sadly.

Blaine shrugged.

"Oh sweetheart. I promised you I'd never hurt you," Kurt mumbled, pressing more kisses to Blaine's forehead, "Have I broken any of my promises to you?"

"No," Blaine shook his head, "Never. It's just...I don't know, I'm sorry. It's hard for me to let go of my...old life completely."

"I understand that, of course I do," Kurt mumbled, "But it hurts me to think that you don't trust me."

"I do, I trust you," Blaine reached up and locked his fingers in Kurt's hair.

"No you don't. You don't trust me, not even to meet new people," Kurt chewed on his lip, "Blaine you're more then good enough for me. But...I'm only just starting to see how controlling and jealous you are."

"I..."

"Blaine, I've told you how trapped I feel. I don't need it from you too," Kurt said sadly.

"I...I know, I'm sorry," Blaine bowed his head in shame, "I don't mean to."

"If you keep trying to control me..."

"I just want you to be happy, I'll stop. I promise," Blaine reached up and kissed Kurt's cheek, "I love you."

"Yeah. I know," Kurt smiled, "I love you too."

"And this Sam guy is really just a friend?"

"Just a friend," Kurt nodded.

Blaine let out a sigh, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, "I'm sort I freaked out."

"Hm, I missed out on my cuddles and kisses last night because of Mr jealous," Kurt teased, his hand running through Blaine's messy locks.

Blaine giggled adorably against Kurt's neck, "We can't have that."

"Kiss me then," Kurt mumbled, noticing the sun was starting to rise. Everything was caught in the soft orange glow including Blaine's messy curls and his bright, shining eyes.

Blaine smiled and kissed in the skin of Kurt's neck that was under his lips before creating a path of sweet kisses up the long column and to Kurt's waiting lips. Kurt let out a hum, kissing back softly and letting Blaine's hands settle comfortably on his lower back.

Neither boy was sure how the sweet kiss turned into this, but suddenly Kurt was being pressed back against the nearest tree and Blaine's hands were under the Prince's shirt, feeling every inch on Kurt's chest while his tongue swirled around Kurt's mouth.

"Fuck," Kurt gasped, "Blaine."

"Want you," Blaine mumbled again Kurt's lips, catching his eye and grinning.

"You're crazy, we can't," Kurt groaned out, his fingers fisting in Blaine's curls.

"Let's go upstairs then, it's still early. We won't be bothered for hours," Blaine suggested, his thumbs brushing over Kurt's taut nipples.

"God," Kurt whimpered, "How could you ever think you're not good enough for me? Fuck."

"I love you," Blaine grinned, moving to kiss back down Kurt's neck.

Kurt sighed, his eyes slipping closed, "I love you too."

"Oh my God!" A voice squealed.

Blaine jumped away from Kurt so quickly that he fell to the floor, staring at the young girl watching them with wide blue eyes and messy blond hair, "Kathy."


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:** Swearing and smut

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God," Kathy rambled, her gaze snapping between Blaine who sat on the floor and Kurt pressed against the tree rapidly, "Oh my God, Oh my God."

"Kathy, stop. Stop please," Blaine scrambled to this feet.

"Are you...I mean...Are you two?" She make a wild gesture between the Prince and the Slave.

Blaine looked at Kurt who was still panting against the tree, he looked terrified and Blaine noticed his shaking hands.

"Look, Kathy this was just...it's not something that...it just happened," Blaine finished feebly.

"I can't believe it," Kathy shook her head, "I don't get it. I...You said you love each other, is that true?"

Blaine opened his mouth to deny everything but Kurt suddenly seemed to snap out of his daze and stepped towards Blaine, slinging his arm lightly around the Slaves waist.

"Yes. We're in love, and that's why you can't tell anyone," Kurt said firmly, "...Please."

"Love?" Kathy repeated, "I...He's a Slave, Sir!"

"Sh, please," Kurt begged, "Please promise me you'll keep this to yourself. If you tell someone Blaine's going to be in so much trouble."

Kathy sighed, "I...I have to, I'll be breaking the law if I don't tell."

"Kathy, Blaine's my whole life. You can't take him away from me, please," Kurt begged.

"Kath," Blaine took a step forward, "Come on. He makes me happy."

"You. You've been lying to me this whole time?" Kathy asked, her eyebrows shot up.

"I couldn't exactly tell you could I?" Blaine reminded her, "You know I love you. You're my best friend"

Kathy bit her lip, looking between the two.

"I would have told you if I could," Blaine pressed, "Because I know you'd never tell anyone."

"Blaine, stop trying to make me feel guilty," Kathy glared at him, "You two are breaking the law, it's not my fault."

"It's not our fault we fell in love either," Kurt's voice turned a little desperate, "Come on Kathy, do you want Blaine to be thrown out on the street?"

Blaine winced, automatically hiding in Kurt's side and the Prince ran a hand up and down his back in comfort.

"Well, no of course I don't."

"And you want him to be happy?" Kurt asked.

"Of course," Kathy bit her lip, watching Blaine hide in Kurt's shoulder, "I mean...He's my best friend too."

"So...?" Kurt pressed, "I know this is...a shock for you, and it's not exactly ideal but can we please at least try to make this work? Do you think we would be risking this if it wasn't worth it?"

"No, I guess not," Kathy let out a sigh, "Okay. Okay I won't tell."

"Thank-you," Kurt smiled, "Really, this means so much."

"Yeah but you owe me, Blain-ah!" Kathy let out a squeal as she was suddenly bombarded with an armful of curly haired joy.

"Thank-you, thank-you Kathy. I'll do all your work. I promise. You're amazing," Blaine clung to his friend.

Kurt laughed in relief, "Hey, I still want a little bit of time with you."

"Too late Sir, he's already promised," Kathy smirked, hugging Blaine back.

"Damn," Kurt pretend to be annoyed but really he was smiling too much in relief, "This really means everything. You have no idea how important he is to me. Thank-you."

Blaine smashed his mouth against Kathy's in a chaste kiss and Kurt's eyebrows shot up as Kathy's cheeks turned scarlet, "Anderson, you can't just kiss me in front of your boyfriend, geez."

Blaine bit his lip, "Sorry. I'm just so...I can't thank-you enough, really."

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to Sir," Kathy giggled, brushing her messy bed-head back from her face.

"He can make it up to me later," Kurt smirked.

Blaine nodded, his cheeks coloring a little at the thought.

"And I want all the details Anderson," Kathy demanded, "But next time you guys fall out you might want to be a little quieter."

"Oh crap, you don't think that anyone else heard?" Blaine asked, his eyes widening in terror.

"Nah, they're all still snoring don't worry," Kathy reassured him, "Now I'm going back to bed for a few hours. I'll see you later."

"Wait Kathy, thank-you. Really thank-you," Kurt looked her square in the eye.

She smiled and nodded, "Goodnight Sir."

This is was good thing, now Blaine would have someone to talk to when Kurt told him about the marriage, Kurt decided as he turned back around to see Blaine looked at him curiously. He looked so damn beautiful in the orange light...he'd tell him later.

"That was close," Kurt bit his lip.

Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Do you really think she won't tell?"

"She won't, I'm sure of it," Blaine said confidently.

Kurt let out a breath, "Okay."

"I'm sorry...for kissing her, I don't know why I..."

Kurt laughed, "The look on her face, don't worry. I could have kissed her too."

"If it's any consolation, I'm definitely gay," Blaine screwed up his nose slightly.

Kurt laughed again, "Good to know."

"Can we go and lie in bed for a few hours?" Blaine asked, "I want to cuddle."

"Of course sweetheart."

* * *

Kurt fell back on his bed and made grabby hands at Blaine, "Come cuddle with me."

Blaine smiled, still standing at the foot of the bed, "I love you."

"Come show me that you love me then," Kurt pouted, "I missed cuddling you last night."

"I missed you too," Blaine crawled up the bed, taking Kurt by surprise when he straddled Kurt's hips, "But we can cuddle tonight. Now we have some time without having to worry about being disturbed."

Kurt grinned, "Are you going to make up for kissing Kathy?"

"Would you like me to do so?" Blaine asked, grinning back and leaning down to press a few kisses to the very corner of Kurt's mouth.

Kurt just smirked and turned his head so Blaine's kisses landed on the very center of his lips, "You know you can wake me up this early everyday if it means we can do this."

Blaine giggled and smiled, "I might have to take you up on that proposition," He whispered before capturing Kurt's lips in is own properly. Kurt let out a sweet sigh and locked his fingers in Blaine's still untamed curls, his legs moving up to lock around Blaine's waist. Blaine rocked his hips down and Kurt let out a cry of shock at Blaine's swollen erection.

"Already?" He asked with a smile, his hands cupping Blaine's ass an encouraging him to thrust again.

Blaine's cheeks turned scarlet, "I'm sorry."

"No, not there's no need to apologize," Kurt reassured him, rocking his rapidly swelling cock up into Blaine's already full hardness and making them both gasp, "We're you hard this whole time?"

Blaine nodded, grunting slightly as the rocking movement of their hips sped up, "I can't, fuck, I Keep thinking about the-ah-the gym."

Kurt groaned, "God me too. All the time, Blaine fuck you feel so good."

Blaine whimpered, "Kiss me."

Kurt immediately forced his tongue through Blaine's lips, licking every inch of his boyfriend's mouth and relishing in the taste that was pure Blaine. Blaine was panting and whining back into Kurt's mouth and the Prince felt his whole body heat up at the noises. It was almost painfully obvious how horny and needy Blaine was from the way his hips were snapping forward against Kurt's now completely rock hard erection and the sounds he was producing, the thought that Blaine had managed to get in this state from the small distance from the garden to this room made Kurt's cock twitch. Blaine had walked so calmly up to Kurt's room, gripping innocently at Kurt's hand when really inside his mind was replaying images of sweaty and desperate bodies and his dick had responded in the best way possible.

"I need you, I need you," Blaine whined, pulling away from Kurt. His eyes were wider and darker then Kurt had ever seen them, black and lust blow they screamed Blaine's desperation need back at Kurt in a way that made Kurt shiver and his mouth go dry. His lips were red and ravished from Kurt's continuous teasing; swollen, wet and inviting from Kurt biting and licking, sucking and caressing them with his tongue as they rubbed and groaned against each other erotically.

"Sh, sh, I've got you," Kurt comforted, surprised by how disheveled and broken his voice sounded. His head was spinning from how fast and everything was moving. He reached up and pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips, "I've got you."

"Kurt," Blaine growled, "Please."

"Lay on your back, I wanna do something," Kurt whispered.

Blaine rolled off of Kurt immediately and landing beside him with a 'humph', his breathing labored and desperate as he watched Kurt crawl so he was hovering over the Slave.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good," Kurt whispered, burring his face in Blaine's neck and hearing him groan at the words, "Just tell me if you're uncomfortable."

Blaine nodded frantically in agreement.

Kurt lent down and started licking at Blaine's neck, determined to not leave any inch untasted but careful not to leave any obvious marks that would cause questions to be asked if they were seen. Blaine whimpered and locked his fingers in Kurt's hair, melting back into the mattress and giving himself completely over to Kurt.

"Take off your shirt," Kurt requested in a breath, licking his swollen lips.

Blaine immediately tensed, "K-Kurt, I..."

"What's wrong?" Kurt frowned.

"I'm not...I mean," Blaine looked away, "My scars aren't..."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're beautiful?" Kurt mummered.

"I'm...not, Kurt," Blaine replied, still not looking at the Prince, "I'm marked. I'm deformed."

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, "Don't be stupid. You're perfect, Okay? Perfect."

Blaine gave Kurt a skeptically look and shook his head, "Kurt..."

"Please, just take off your shirt. It's nothing I haven't seen before right?" Kurt tried to comfort, "I'm going to make you _feel _just how beautiful you are."

Blaine blushed and paused for a second longer and Kurt left him to decided, of course he wasn't going to force Blaine to do anything, but at the same time he was so desperate to show Blaine how God damn gorgeous he was. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and Kurt stared straight back with what he hoped was an encouraging smile and Blaine let out a shaky breath before he sat up and started tugging his shirt under over his head with Kurt's aid.

Blaine fell back onto the mattress with his arms folded self-consciously over his chest without looking Kurt in the eye.

"Come on," Kurt whispered, leaning down and pressing kisses along Blaine's folded arms, "Let me see you."

Blaine's arms slowly unfolded from his chest and Kurt wasted no time in covering his abused chest in sweet and tender kisses, Blaine tensed a little in the beginning and balled his hands into fists.

"Beautiful," Kurt breathed, "So beautiful, Blaine."

Blaine bit his lip, relaxing a little, "Kurt."

"I love you," Kurt mumbled, letting his hot tongue trace over the raised skin of Blaine's scars.

Blaine gasped, "Ah."

"So perfect," Kurt praised, traveling up and down Blaine's chest and not leaving any of the possessive marks on Blaine's skin go unloved. His kissed, nibbled and sucked until Blaine's chest was littered with red marks and he had melted under Kurt's touch and was completely relaxed.

When he was satisfied he licked back up and let his tongue dart out tentatively at Blaine left nipple, unable to stop the grin that filled his face when Blaine let out a sharp whine of shock and tugged at the Prince's soft hair. He swirled his tongue around the hard nub again and let his teeth graze over his gently, hearing Blaine whimper above him before he did the same to his right.

"Kurt," Blaine's voice was a dry and sounded like it scratched his throat on the way out, "Please, Please I need..."

"Okay, okay, I...wanna...Can you take these off?" Kurt asked, his fingers wrapped around the band of Blaine's blue pajama pants.

Blaine gulped, looking a little alarmed at the thought of Kurt seeing him, "I don't know if..."

"You're perfect Blaine, I promise," Kurt reminded him, brushing his thumbs back and forth soothingly over the skin, "I love you, I just want to make you feel amazing."

"Okay," Blaine agreed in a whisper, "I love you too."

Kurt's fingers were immediately pulling the elastic of Blaine's pants up and over the Slaves dick, trying not to react to the fact Blaine wasn't wearing any underwear and tugged the material down and off Blaine's legs. Kurt turned back and couldn't stop the whimper that left his lips at he sight of Blaine naked before him, his hair still messy from sleeping and his eyes screaming at him to do something. The Slave's dick stood hard and proud, pink and thick as it pointed up towards his abdomen with a glistening wet tip.

"Um, Kurt?" Blaine gave a nervous laugh as he struggled not to cover himself up from Kurt's eyes that were eating him in.

"I'm sorry, I'm...you're gorgeous," Kurt smiled, feeling his cheeks warm up as he glanced over Blaine's body again. _Fuck._

Blaine bit his lip, "You are too."

Kurt's smile grew and he kissed Blaine sweetly for a second before his hand moved from where it was rested on Blaine's thigh moved to lightly wrap around Blaine's swollen cock and the Slave gasped into Kurt's mouth.

"Good?" Kurt wondered, moving his hand up and down slightly.

"Yes. Yes, Kurt. More please," Blaine whimpered, his hips rocking up into Kurt's touch.

Kurt's confidence grew and his hands moved more eagerly as his joined his and Blaine's lips again, Kurt's thumb brushed over the head of the Slaves cock and spread the moisture down and Blaine whined into Kurt's mouth, his hips bucking up as Kurt's hand sped up.

Soon Kurt was eating Blaine's cries of pleasure while he pumped Blaine's leaking dick in is hand, flicking his wrist and thumbing the top in a way that was making the Slave's head spin.

"Kurt, fuck. Kurt yes," Blaine's exclamation were muffled by Kurt's mouth glued to his own.

Kurt pulled away with a cry of protest from Blaine, "Sh, I want to...I wanna..." The Prince mumbled mostly to himself as he moved down Blaine's body. The Prince knelt either side of Blaine's knees and lent down so his head was hovering over Blaine's leaking dick, watching it twitch as his hot breath hit the heated flesh.

"K...Kurt," Blaine stuttered, staring down at the Prince between his legs.

Kurt asked, "Can I?" His hands resting on each of Blaine's hips.

Blaine nodded, "Please, please Kurt."

"I've got you," Kurt promised, his thumb brushing soothingly over Blaine's hip.

Kurt could feel Blaine's intense gaze watching him as he took a bit of a shaky breath and kissed lightly at the head, licking his lips and screwing up his nose a little at the unfamiliar and bitter taste.

"You don't have..."

"I want to," Kurt smiled, "Really I do."

"If you're sure," Blaine bit his bottom lip, practically shaking in anticipation.

Kurt took another deep breath and before he licked the tip, only just managing to hold down Blaine's hips as he bucked into the contact with a gasp, "Kurt!"

Kurt made sure to keep a firm grip on Blaine's hips and swirled his tongue around the head of the swollen bulb, feeling a sense of pride when Blaine let out a broken groan and his head fell back against the pillow behind him. Kurt continued to cover Blaine's head in small licks before he traveled down the shaft, pressing wet kisses and hot licks all the way to the base.

"God, Kurt," Blaine moaned, his hips fighting against Kurt's hold at their own accord.

"Hmm," Kurt hummed, his eyebrows shooting up when Blaine's hips bucked up violently at the vibrations.

Kurt's lips traveled back up and he sucked the head of Blaine's throbbing cock past his lips and sucked gently with his tongue teasing the slit, finding the taste strangely more appealing the more he got to experience.

Blaine groaned, "Kurt, Kurt oh Fuck."

Kurt hummed loudly again and smiled around Blaine's cock when the Slave whined and his head thrashed around on the pillow. The Prince got a more secure hold on Blaine's hips before he experimentally lowered his head down, taking more of the heated, swollen flesh into his mouth.

Blaine's head snapped back up so he could watch Kurt, biting his bottom lip so hard he was sure it was start bleeding as he watched his dick disappear through Kurt's swollen, red lips and into a hot, wet heat that made his stomach feel like a vacuum and sweat to bead on his forehead, "Kurt, you're so good. Fuck."

Kurt continued down as far as his gag reflex would let him before and rubbed his tongue along the underside of Blaine's dick, putting a perfect pressure on the largest vein and making Blaine whimper, his hips twitching and his hands fisting in the comforter beneath him. Kurt's head moved up and down a few times before he found himself in a slow and teasing rhythm, alternating between worshiping Blaine's head and dragging his lips down the shaft and using his tongue to massage every vein and drive Blaine crazy.

"Kurt, Kurt, fuck. Baby yes," Blaine mewled, his hips trying to break past Kurt's hold, "So hot, fuck."

Blaine's moans made Kurt's own arousal twitch and it was only then that the Prince realized how neglected his dick was, leaking and throbbing in his jeans that were way too fucking tight right now. He moved so his arm was pressing down on Blaine's abdomen and hips and used his free hand to unzip his jeans and pull out his dick while still sucking eagerly on Blaine's erection. He moaned around Blaine's cock as he started pumping his own leaking member, already dangerously close to the edge just from the sound of Blaine's pleasure and the taste of him on his tongue.

"Kurt, Kurt, I'm...gonna," Blaine warned, his voice dry and deep, his hips bucking up and his breath coming out desperate puffs.

Kurt let out a more muffled groans around Blaine's dick, feeling the muscles in his stomach tighten as his hand sped up around his own hand leaking cock, his hips rutting awkwardly into his hold, his hand a little dry but the pre-come making everything a hundred times better.

"Kurt, stop, I'm seriously ah, fuck," Blaine groaned.

"Just cum god damn it," Kurt growled, his voice scratchy and rough from arousal and Blaine's cock rubbing against the sides of his throat before he pulled Blaine's dick back into his mouth, doubling his efforts and humming in a broken groan as he fisted himself furiously.

"K...Kurt, Yes, yes, Kurt fuck!" Blaine whined, his hands squeezing and pulling at the comforter and his back trying to arch of the bed as he came heavily down Kurt's throat in long and powerful pulses that had pleasuring zinging around Blaine's body to the very tips of his toes.

Kurt whimpered, swallowing as much as he could with only the smallest amount dribbling down over his lip until Blaine let out a mewl of discomfort and Kurt let Blaine's softening, sensitive dick fall from his lips.

"Kurt, I...Fuck," Blaine sat up and his eyes went wide as he saw Kurt's hand pumping himself frantically.

"Blaine, Blaine God," Kurt gasped, his eyes squeezing close and before Blaine knew it Kurt had tensed and his whole face was constricted with pleasure coming heavily over his fist with a slightly cry, his mouth open in a perfect 'O' shape.

Kurt's eyes opened again after a minute and they locked on Blaine's, causing both boys to laugh nervously at each other and look away with flaming cheeks.

"We should clean up before everyone starts to check on me," Kurt instructed after a second.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan," Blaine agreed, grabbing a pillow and holding it over his chest and crotch.

"You're still hiding from me?" Kurt noticed sadly.

"No...No, I just...I'm naked, a-and you're not and it's weird," Blaine explained, his cheeks darkening even further.

Kurt looked down at himself and blushed before tucking his now satisfied and soft cock gently back into his pants and jeans and zipping them back up even though he was going to have to shower change again now, "Right," he agreed, laughing self-consciously, "Go and shower first, I can after okay?"

"Okay," Blaine agreed, still holding the cushion in front of himself as he walked away and Kurt had to stop himself from looking at his boyfriends bare and glorious ass, "Kurt?"

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine facing him and pausing in the doorway, "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Kurt smiled so wide it hurt it face, "I love you too."

* * *

"I want you to meet my Dad," Kurt announced as he came out of the shower for the second time that day with damp hair.

Blaine looked up from the freshly made bed with a shocked expression, "What?"

"I want you to meet my Dad," Kurt repeated.

"The king? You want me to meet the king?" Blaine asked, sounding unsure.

"Yes. I want you to know each other, and then I'll tell him about you and me," Kurt informed him.

"What? Why?" Blaine whimpered in terror, "Have you had enough of me? Are you throwing me out?"

"No. The exact opposite, I want to be with you forever," Kurt walked forward and crawled onto the bed so he was settled in front of Blaine and took his hand, "And I think he'd take it better if I told him then if he found out another way."

"No. No Kurt, please don't tell him. It's too risky, I don't want to lose you," Blaine panicked.

"Blaine he won't do anything..."

"How can you know that? Just wait a little while longer until you'll tell him, please?" Blaine asked, his hand squeezing back at Kurt's.

"Blaine I...We can't wait that long," Kurt mumbled.

"What? Why? We have all the time in the world, I'm not going anywhere," Blaine frowned slightly in confusion.

"I...Blaine, I...," Kurt looked up and Blaine and bit his lip. They only had two weeks. He should tell him. It was wrong not to, but he just couldn't watch Blaine's heart break, "Because I don't want to wait too long to tell him."

"Oh. Okay, well can we at least wait a few weeks?"

Kurt winced, "Let's just...see okay? I'm going to see if I can get him to have dinner with you and me tonight."

"Okay," Blaine agreed, looking a little nervous, "It's a good idea for the King to know me a little more."

"Just...leave it to me. I'm going to make everything okay, I promise."


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:** -

* * *

**A/n: Guys, it's chapter 20, when the hell did that happen?!**

**Chapter 20**

Kurt took a deep breath and smoothed down his hair before he knocked on the door to his fathers office.

"Yes?"

Kurt bit his lip as he pushed open the door, smiling at the sight of his Dad quickly cover the sport's magazine he was reading with a few important looking documents. The King looked up at Kurt and smiled, pulling the magazine out and relaxing again.

"Hey Kiddo. Are you okay?"

"Um...Yeah, yeah I'm great. It's just...are you busy tonight?" Kurt wondered, walking forward and standing behind the chair that was opposite his Dad.

"Yes, I..." The king paused when he saw his sons face fall, "But I can move it to tomorrow morning?"

"Would you? Really?" Kurt asked, his expression lighting up.

"Sure Kiddo. Is there something you want to do tonight?"

"Yeah, I was hoping that maybe we could have my very delayed birthday dinner?" Kurt asked, chewing on his bottom lip.

"That sounds like a plan...but why are you so nervous?" Burt asked, "Is there something else?"

"Yes. It's...I want Blaine to be there too," Kurt explained.

"Blaine? You mean your slave?" Burt asked his expression becoming unreadable.

"Please, Dad. We're friends, he's my friend," Kurt's grip on the chair in front of him tightened.

Burt watched his son carefully, "And you want me to meet him? Because he's your _friend_?"

"Y-yes, Dad please? For my birthday?" Kurt bargained.

"I don't think the governors would be very happy about the Prince and King having dinner with a Slave."

Kurt winced and looked at the floor, "Oh...Okay, I guess it'll just be me and you..."

"Or we can just not tell them," Burt grinned.

"Really? Oh my God, Dad thank-you!" Kurt's face broke out into a smile. Something the King hadn't seen in a long time.

"This really means a lot to you huh?" Burt noticed curiously.

Kurt shrugged and blushed, "Thanks Dad, we'll see you tonight."

* * *

"Where's Prince Charming then?" Kathy asked, playing with the grass in front of her crossed-legs.

Blaine looked over from where he was weeding the path instead of Kathy, "He's asking his Dad if we can have dinner, and then he's going to go and see that blond guy."

Kathy's eyebrows shot up, "You mean...you, the Prince and the King having dinner?"

"Yeah. And I'm terrified," Blaine admitted, wiping his brow, "Kurt...Kurt wants to tell the King about him and me."

"What? That's crazy! Why?" Kathy exclaimed.

"Something about him reacting better if we tell him officially, then him finding out another way," Blaine mumbled.  
"Why would he find out? Three people know," Kathy frowned, "I can't even think of a way."

"I know...Kath, I think he...might be keeping something from me, something important," Blaine admitted, "I'm scared to ask though."

Kathy was silent for a second before she asked, "Well do you have any actual proof?"

"No, not really. He's just...a little distant, and he always just kind of stares of into space with a trouble expression," Blaine explained, "He looks...devastated, scared. And I can't cheer him up no matter what I do."

"Are you sure you're not just over analyzing everything?"

Blaine shrugged, "Maybe. That's why I'm not going to say anything, it'll just cause an argument. But last night after we'd...um...Last night I asked if we could wait a few more weeks and he freaked out a little."

"After what?" Kathy grinned at Blaine's flustered appearance.

"Nothing. After nothing, we didn't do anything," Blaine blabbered, looking away from Kathy and back at the path.

"Oh my God, you did do. I said I wanted all the details, spill," Kathy laughed.

"No, it's...embarrassing, stop it," Blaine blushed.

"I'm keeping your secrete so you can get off with a freaking Prince and you want even tell me," Kathy huffed.

"I'm not telling you. It's...awkward, and I don't even know the first thing about...about sex, I don't need you freaking me out to," Blaine forced out, avoiding eye-contact.

"Wait? What do you mean?" Kathy asked, looking at Blaine curiously.

Blaine blushed and looked away, "I don't know anything. Why would I? It's not like I went to school or had my parents to tell me. I taught myself to read and write but there's only so much I can learn from books I managed to get hold of, and sex wasn't one of them. Especially not...gay sex."

"Aw, Blainey," Kathy giggled.

"Shut-up, Kath please," Blaine groaned.

"Does Kurt know?"

"No of course not, we just do whatever Kurt...initiates," Blaine blushed, "I...Do you know anything about...?"

"Um, a little. I had an older brother who was gay. Sebastian, he was...very active. When I was around thirteen he told me the ins and outs of straight sex and I asked how it was different from what he did. He left a year later to become a solider and I never saw him again."

"Oh Kath, I'm sorry," Blaine frowned.

Kathy shrugged, "It doesn't mean he's dead necessarily. You know everyone said he was just trouble, and he was I guess. But he was a good brother."

"I'm sure he was," Blaine agreed, "...So you think maybe you could tell me what you know?"

Kathy smiled, "Sure. But only if you tell me the details of what happens."

Blaine sighed, "Fine."

"Awesome...So is he a good kisser?"

* * *

"Kurt, hey. How are you?"

"M' good, how are you?" Kurt asked, easily slipping his hand into Sam's.

"I'm great. I'm fantastic, Kurt I...I'm so happy, honestly," Sam grinned, practically jumping up and down beside Kurt.

Kurt laughed at his excitement, "What's going on?"

"I'm getting married," Sam beamed, extending his other hand so Kurt caught a glimpse of a sliver ring.

"Wow...That's...that's soon," Kurt managed, "When did...?"

"The guy I went to see after you, he's perfect. We've barley been apart since we met," Sam sighed dreamily.

"That's great, Sam. I'm...I'm happy for you," Kurt smiled.

"I didn't know it was possible to fall in love this quickly. But it really is. I can't wait to marry him."

Kurt nodded slightly, "What's his name?"

"Matt Ruthel," Sam replied, "I guess this gives you hope, huh?"

"Um, yeah I guess."

* * *

"Stop it, you look perfect," Kurt smiled, smoothing down Blaine's shirt where he'd been readjusting it for the last five minutes.

Blaine let out a shaky breath, "What if he hates me?"

"That's impossible. You're too sweet. Just be yourself," Kurt smiled softly and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. They were stood in Kurt's wardrobe looking into the full length mirror. Kurt was standing behind Blaine and he couldn't help but smile at Blaine's reflection.

"You always wear this color blue," He noticed, his hands smoothing over the shirt's shoulders and down Blaine's strong arms.

"It's my favorite color," Blaine replied, melting into the comforting touch.

"Why's that?" Kurt wondered.

"It reminds me of your eyes," Blaine admitted, a small blush appearing over his cheeks.

"Blaine...Stop," Kurt shook his head, "How are you even possible?"

Blaine sounded nervous as he asked, "W-What do you mean?"

"Every time I think you can't get any more sweet and perfect you prove me wrong," Kurt smiled fondly.

Blaine blushed and laughed, "Well I try," He joked

"You succeed," Kurt giggled, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine turned around and pressed a small kiss to Kurt's lips. Just because he could.

Kurt smiled and the gesture, "You ready to go?"

"No."

Kurt frowned, "Blaine come on, for me? Please sweetie?"

"I'm terrified," Blaine uttered, feeling his heart beat manically in his chest.

"I'll make it up to you next time we're alone," Kurt bribed, tracing his index finger teasingly down the center of Blaine's chest.

Blaine pouted, "That's not fair."

Kurt smiled, "So, please?"

"Okay, let's go," Blaine agreed in a small sigh.

* * *

"Blaine, can I talk to you alone for a second?"

"Um, of course Sir," Blaine threw Kurt a terrified glance as he got up and followed the King out of the room.

Burt lead Blaine into a small office that the Slave had never been in before. The king lent against the desk while Blaine stood stiff as a board by the door, his eyes glued to his shoes.

"Don't look so tense," Burt laughed and Blaine raised his head a little.

"Have I done something I shouldn't have Sir?" Blaine asked, surprised that this voice remained level.

"No, not at all," Burt shook his head even though Blaine still refused to look at him, "Quiet the opposite."

Blaine remained silent and Burt let out the smallest of sighs.

"Kurt's always tried to convince me that Slaves are just people like me and him. And of course I know that, I always thought beating them was wrong and I would never permit it in my palace," The King spoke, "But Kurt is just so passionate. Not just about this but everything. He's an amazing kid."

"He is," Blaine agreed quietly.

"I don't have a lot of time, and I can't spend as much time with him as I'd like," Burt said, a hint of sourness to his voice, "So it's good he has you."

"Has me, Sir?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure Kurt wanted us to all eat together to see if I approve of you, and I do. You're very sweet and polite and I don't have a problem with Kurt hanging out with you at all. I can see that you two really care about each other and it's good that Kurt has someone to talk to."

Blaine nodded silently.

"Now obviously you and Kurt aren't meant to be friends, but as long as you don't hurt my boy and keep him happy then I'm not going to to anything to stop it," Burt revealed, "Just try not to flaunt it everywhere, if the governors find out I'll get another lecture."

"Of course, Sir. Thank-you," Blaine nodded slightly.

"If it was up to me Kurt could be friends with whoever he wants and marry whoever he wants. I hate that he's under the same leash as me."

"What do you mean Sir?"

"I had to fight for a month so Kurt could marry another man. People think I can do whatever I want but it's not true. This kingdom has been following a set of rules for hundreds of years, it's hard to convince them to change it," Burt explained, "But it just makes me feel like a bad Dad when I have to force him to get married."

"You're not a bad father, Sir. The Prince is very lucky," Blaine smiled slightly.

"And you're a good kid, Kurt's lucky to have you looking out for him."

"I'm the lucky one," Blaine disagreed.

Burt smiled and tilted his head to the side, "Now, I think we've left Kurt alone long enough to eat all the dessert don't you?"

Blaine couldn't stop the small laugh that left his lips, "Yes Sir."

* * *

"I think he really likes you, what did he pull you out of the room for?" Kurt asked, pulling his shirt up over his head.

"To tell me that it's okay for us to be friends as long as we don't shove it in everyone's faces," Blaine shrugged, settling himself at the top of their bed.

"Well that's good right?"

"Of course, but he seemed kind of hesitant," Blaine replied, "He's worried about the governors finding out."

"They won't," Kurt replied firmly.

"Kurt, he's not going to approve of us," Blaine bit his lip, "He's an amazing man, and an amazing Dad. But he knows how risky it is for us to just be friends. I don't think we should tell him, I'm fine just being with you like this. It's not like anything's going to change, most of the suitors are stuck up assholes so I don't have to worry about you being stolen away from me."

Kurt froze and turned around, quickly tugging on his pajama shirt. He had to tell him about the time limit. "Look, Blaine. I need to tell you something, something I should have told you as soon as I found out. But I didn't want to hurt you."

Blaine watch Kurt look back at him with sad and terrified eyes, making the Slave's palm sweat and his heart rate pick up. He bit his lip for a second before he asked, "What's going on?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:** -

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"I should have told you straight away."

"Kurt, please. What's going on?" Blaine asked, letting Kurt grip his hand tightly.

"I love you, okay?" Kurt said firmly, looking Blaine straight in the eye.

"Kurt, you're scaring me," Blaine whimpered, gripping Kurt's hand even tighter.

Kurt sighed and knelt on the bed in front of Blaine, using his free hand to cup Blaine's face, "I have to get married in thirteen days."

"W-What?"

"The governors are bored of waiting for me, so they've given me to the end of the month to find someone. If not my Dad will pick," Kurt bit his lip, watching Blaine's face fall.

"We...I...What are we going to do?" Blaine stuttered, looking at Kurt hopefully.

"I don't know," Kurt whispered, "Blaine, I...I honestly can't see a way out of this. That's why I wanted...I want to tell my dad. He's our last hope."

"No. No Kurt, there has to be...there has to be something," Blaine stated, not even noticing the tears rolling down over his cheeks.

"Blaine..."

"We're going to find a way okay?" Blaine nodded, forcing a smile through his tears.

"I'll always love you. No matter what happens," Kurt promised, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just...wanted to hold on to us for a little bit longer."

"Stop it. Stop talking like we're over," Blaine begged, "Please," His voice turned to a whisper and he leant heavily into Kurt's palm, "Please."

"M' sorry beautiful," Kurt whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Blaine's head.

"I love you so much," Blaine replied, reaching up and gripping Kurt's shirt tightly.

Kurt bit his lip, "I love you too...Honey, let go, I'm not going anyway okay?"

Blaine paused for a second before blushed and let go of Kurt's shirt with a sigh, "M' sorry."

"Don't be silly, it's fine," Kurt covered Blaine face in light kisses, "Are you tired?"

"I'm devastated," Blaine mumbled, looking away, "What are we going to do?"

Kurt sighed, "Let's just...not worry about that tonight."

"Not worry? How can I not worry?" Blaine asked, his voice rising a little.

"I'm going to make sure that you're safe," Kurt promised, "And looked after and stable. You have nothing to worry about."

"I don't really care about that," Blaine grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

Kurt sighed loudly and shook his head, "Well I do."

"I can't believe this. I can't believe them," Blaine spat.

"I know, I know but we can't do anything so..."

"Not really making me feel any better here," Blaine snapped before his expression fell, "Crap. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," Kurt shrugged.

"No it's not, it's not okay at all," Blaine reached forward and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling the Prince down on top of him, "I'm so sorry."

Kurt smiled softly down at Blaine and bit his lip, "Don't' worry about it. I'm angry too."

"How long have you known?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Since dinner with my Dad. It wasn't just an argument I was upset about," Kurt shrugged.

"You argued with him about it?"

Kurt laughed sadly, "More like begged him."

"Oh Kurt," Blaine sighed, bumping his nose against the Prince's

Kurt smiled but there as no spark in his eyes, "You'll be fine."

"I'll never be 'fine' without you," Blaine pouted.

Kurt chewed his bottom lip, "...I know," he said eventually, "Can we just...go to bed? I need some sleep."

"And some of my amazing cuddles?" Blaine tried to joke.

Kurt laughed weakly, "You know I'm addicted to your cuddles."

"Come here then beautiful," Blaine whispered, his honey eyes boring into Kurt's.

Kurt rolled onto his side and quickly melted into Blaine's embrace, "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

Blaine laughed lightly, burring his nose in Kurt's hair and taking in a deep breath of his scent, "Goodnight Kurt."

"Goodnight Blaine."

* * *

"Have you seen Blaine?"

Kathy frowned a little, "No Sir, I thought he was with you?"

"Ugh," Kurt ran his hand through his hair, "Do you know where he could be?"

"No, I'm sorry...Is he missing?" Kathy got to her feet.

"No...Yes...I woke up this morning and he was gone. I've been looking for him for two damn hours," Kurt groaned, an edge of panic to his voice.

"Sir, this castle is huge, he's probably off relaxing somewhere. I'm sure he's fine," Kathy offered a smile.

"You're right. But I'm still worried, and when I find him I'm gong to kick his ass for not leaving a note," Kurt promised, standing with his hand on his hip.

Kathy laughed, "Want me to look with you?"

"No, it's okay. I'm sure we'll bump into each other sooner or later. Thanks," Kurt smiled.

"No problem," Kathy called as Kurt walked away from her, lying back down and continuing sunbathing.

Kurt ticked of the places where he'd looked off in his head. Their bedroom, their wardrobe, their bathroom,The slavery, the slavery's bathroom, most of the garden...maybe he'd gone to the kitchen? The only problem was that Blaine could also be in places that he'd already checked, the castle was so big it would be easy for them to miss each other. He went to go and check the kitchen anyway, asking a few of the slaves cooking there if they'd seen him.

"He was here a few hours ago, grabbed something to eat and drink before he left again," The head cook informed him, "But I don't know where he went I'm afraid, Sir."

The mention of food made Kurt's stomach growl, suddenly realized he hadn't eaten yet, "Never mind," He shrugged, grabbing a banana from a bowl on the counter.

"Kurt, what on earth are you doing? You have another suitor to meet in half an hour!" Kate exclaimed.

"I'm looking for...never mind," Kurt sighed as he was cornered by Kathy.

"Go get changed, don't forgot your crown...and fix your hair, what the hell did you do to it?"

Kurt sighed again, taking a bite of the fruit, "I'm not feeling good, can't we just..."

"No we cannot cancel, you'll be fine. You need a husband, Kurt."

"Ugh," Kurt grumbled, "Let me go then so I can get ready."

Kate stepped to the side and let Kurt pass her with his banana in hand, "Be polite."

"I will if they are."

* * *

Blaine huffed, closing another dusty encyclopedia. He'd been sat in the library for hours, pouring through the books and hoping to find some kind of clue that would make it possible for him and Kurt to be together. So far he'd found nothing and as pile of books that he'd looked through was getting higher and higher, Blaine's motivation got lower and lower. He'd barley slept last night, he shed a few tears, watched Kurt sleep and held him close, and when he woke up he went straight to the kitchen to grab something to eat before disappearing into the nearest library he'd found. He knew Kurt had another suitor to go out with this morning, so figured it was best to stay out of the way and meet up with him later.

"There are you are, the Prince has been looking for you."

Blaine jumped about three feet in the air with shock, he turned around and let out a long breath, "Kathy you scared the hell outta me."

"Sorry," Kathy smiled, obviously amused by the fact, "What are you doing in here?"

"Researching," Blaine replied, picking up another book beside him before reading the title and throwing it to the side.

"Anything I can help with?"

Blaine stopped in the middle of picking up another book, finding himself being suddenly hit with a wave of emotion and he let out a choked sob.

"Blaine?" Kathy perched herself beside Blaine of the love-seat he'd been sitting in and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, sounding a little alarmed, "What's going on?"

"Kurt," Blaine whimpered, turning his head and hiding it in his best-friend's shoulder and cried.

"What? Did you fall out?"

"No," Blaine sobbed.

"Then what Sweetie? You're going to have to give me a clue here," Kathy rocked Blaine back and forth slowly and stroked his hair.

Blaine sniffed and wiped his eyes, "He has to get married by the end of the month."

"What? Why?"

"They're fed up of waiting, so if Kurt doesn't choose the King as to," Blaine fought back more tears.

"Oh my God, poor Kurt...I mean...The Prince."

"What do you mean? It's me too!"

"Do you have to marry a complete stranger who you have to spend the rest of your life with?" Kathy challenged.

"...No..."

"I'm not saying your not hurting Blaine, because I know you are. You have every right to be upset. But I think that maybe Kurt needs you right now. He's probably terrified and confused. Have you said it's okay for him to pick a suitor?"

"I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not. What on earth are you talking about?"

"I complained and cried to him when really it should have been the other way around. I didn't even think of that, oh my God. I'm he worst boyfriend in the whole of existence," Blaine groaned.

"Don't be stupid, Blaine. You're an amazing boyfriend," Kathy comforted, grabbing Blaine's hand and squeezing it tightly.

"I should go and..."

"He's on a date. How about I help you look through these books, okay? Who knows, maybe we'll find something," Kathy smiled hopefully.

"You're the best, do you know that?"

"I know."

* * *

"Hey, I've been looking for you."

Blaine looked up and smiled, "Kurt, how was the suitor?"

Kurt screwed up his nose and sat in the chair opposite Kathy and Blaine, "A stuck up dickhead."

Blaine laughed quietly, "I'm sorry. You know if you find someone you like you can say yes."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up slightly and he nodded, "That's good to know, it wouldn't upset you?"

Blaine shrugged slightly, "Probably a little. But I can't even imagine what you must be feeling right now, don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Are you still going to kick his ass for leaving without a trace?" Kathy asked.

Kurt laughed, "No, I'm not."

"Damn, I wanted to watch," Kathy sighed and shook her head, "Well I'd better go before things get too soppy between you two. Have fun."

"Bye Kath. Thanks for everything," Blaine called as he walked away.

She held her hand up without turning around before she disappeared around the corner and Blaine turned back to face Kurt, who was watching him softly.

"How are you doing?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know really," He admitted, "What were you doing in here all day?"

Blaine bit his lip, "Looking for a way in which we can be together."

Kurt smiled softly, "Any luck?"

Blaine shook his head and frowned, "Not even close."

Kurt sighed loudly, "I thought as much."

Blaine shrugged, "It was worth a try."

"Come on, let's go eat and make fun of my newest suitor," Kurt suggested.

Blaine smiled softly, taking the hand Kurt offered him, "Okay," He agreed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:** Swearing

* * *

**A/n: 82 of you are following this, that's just crazy! Thank-you so much. I hope I don't let you guys down.**

**Chapter 22**

"Hey Blaine."

The slave froze and spun around to see the King walking down the corridor with a large guard beside him.

"I-Um, Hello Sir," He replied.

Kurt's father smiled at him warmly and came to a stop next to the Slave, "How are you?"

"I'm good thank-you Sir, how are you?" Blaine asked, his arms folded neatly in front of him.

"Tired," The King laughed, "As usual."

"You should have a day off Sir," Blaine suggested, "You work so hard. You deserve a holiday."

The King laughed again, "That sounds good to me, try telling it to the governors."

"I doubt they would even look at me Sir," Blaine mumbled, blushing slightly.

The King put his hand on Blaine's shoulder, making his jump about three feet in shock, "I think you're right there Kiddo. Unfortunately."

Blaine nodded slightly.

"So what are you up too?" The King asked.

"I was just going to find the Prince," Blaine explained, "I was in the slavery helping my friend Kathy, we were cleaning the fireplaces."

"I guessed its was something like that," The King grinned and looked at Blaine's soot-covered clothes.

"Your Majesty, We are going to be late," The guard beside him uttered in a gruff voice.

The king let out a little sigh, "Yeah, okay. Tell Kurt I say Hi."

"Of course, Sir," Blaine nodded and watch the King wave at him and walk away, before he hurried up to Kurt's room.

The room was quiet and Blaine glanced to see it was ten o'clock in the morning. Kurt was still buried under his covers breathing deeply, Blaine could only see Kurt's thick, lush locks sticking out of the top on his pillow.

"Kurt?" The Slave asked, edging closer to the bed but not climbing on it. He didn't want to get Kurt's comforter covered in soot, "Kuuuurt?"

"What?" Kurt grumbled, yawning and still hiding under his covers.

"I think it's time to get up."

"No it's not," Kurt disagreed, his head poking out of the top of his covers. His hair messy and his eyes bright.

Blaine laughed softly, "You can't just sleep your whole life away. I've helped Kathy which means that we have the whole day to ourselves."

Kurt perked up a little, running a hand through his tousled hair and smiling, "Okay, I'm up."

Blaine watched Kurt yawn again and stretch before he kicked off his comforter and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He froze in mid motion, staring at Blaine before he started laughing.

"What?" Blaine asked, his eyes narrowing a little and his cheeks coloring.

"You-You look like a panda," Kurt giggled.

"A panda?" Blaine repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt nodded and slipped out of bed, walking over to Blaine and cupping his face, "You have a little black nose and a black patch around your eye."

Blaine felt his cheeks turn even redder, "Oh, right," He moved to wipe it off but Kurt stopped him.

"Don't, not yet. It's so damn cute," Kurt grinned, pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's blackened nose.

"Oh my God," Blaine suddenly groaned.

"What?"

"I was talking to your Dad like this," He complained.

Kurt laughed, "Aw, Don't worry I think he likes Panda's."

"Kurt! Urgh, it's not funny," Blaine grumbled.

"Relax, he'll just think that you're a hard worker," Kurt smiled, "Which you are."

Blaine let out a sigh, "He says Hi by the way."

"Who?"

"You're Dad, he told me to say hi to you," Blaine shrugged, disappearing off into the bathroom.

Kurt stood by the door, watching Blaine fill the sink with water and start to clean his hands and face, "Where were you talking to him?"

"In the corridor, we ran into each other and he started up a conversation with me."

"That's great. Blaine he really likes you," Kurt walked into the bathroom and slipped behind Blaine, wrapping his arms around the shorter-boy's waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

Blaine smiled softly at Kurt's reflection, "He still can't approve of us though."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not up to him. It's up the governors, you know how controlling they are. Kurt we could ruin all the respect people have for him if anyone finds out what's been going on under his nose. You keep forgetting that I'm a Slave, no matter what you think, to everyone else this relationship his disgusting and wrong," Blaine wined slightly, "I don't want to hurt your Dad."

"I don't either. Of course I don't," Kurt mumbled.

"So he can't find out. Who knows, maybe you can marry someone who will completely ignore you and we can still be together in secrete?" Blaine suggested.

"I hadn't thought of that," Kurt's eyebrow shot up, "But...I don't know if I'm okay with cheating, Blaine."

"I'm not going to make you do anything," Blaine shrugged, "But...are you going to choose are let your Dad decide?"

"I...I don't know. I haven't really thought about it," Kurt admitted, "I guess it depends on what my future suitors are like."

Blaine nodded slightly, "Well...I'm here for you. Don't be afraid to talk to me about anything."

"We're in this together," Kurt smiled, turning his head to press a kiss to Blaine's cheek, "You really are amazing. Thank-you."

"Not as amazing as you," Blaine smiled back, feeling his cheeks warm a little from Kurt's gesture.

"So...You don't have to do anything else today?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Nope. I'm completely at your disposal," Blaine smiled back.

Kurt paused for a second, "Want to go into the human world with me?"

* * *

"Come on," Kurt giggled, tugging on Blaine's hand.

"Kurt...We're pretty far from the tree..."

"Stop worrying, we'll be fine. I wanna explore," Kurt's eyes were alight with excitement.

Blaine sighed, "I love you, I'm allowed to worry."

Kurt giggled again, "I love you too. But I also want to have fun."

"We can have fun back at the door," Blaine pressed.

Kurt paused and sighed, leaning heavily against the stone behind him, "I just want to get away from everything for a while. When we're here I feel like we're just two boys who are crazily in love with each other. Can I please just have this break from the truth?"

Blaine's face fell slightly, guilt making his chest tighten, "Of course, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Kurt smiled, "I just want to get as far away from everyone as possible. Just me and you."

"Come on then, let's explore. Just me and you. Which way do you want to go?"

Kurt looked around a little, humming under his breath before he made a grab for Blaine's hand, "This way."

Blaine let Kurt lead him around the land that made him feel like he was in a wild jungle. Kurt was excited and fascinated about everything, nattering to Blaine about times he'd been here on his own when he was younger and the small hunt type building he'd built over the many visits.

"Where is it?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. I haven't been this far in years," Kurt was taking long strides and Blaine was trying to hide the fact that he was struggling a little to keep up on his shorter legs.

"Are we trying to find it?" Blaine asked, glancing around a little.

"More like...hoping to bump into it," Kurt shrugged.

"How come you've never told me about it before?"

"I completely forgot about it," Kurt replied absentmindedly, pausing to run his hand over a blue flower-petal, the texture much like that of a fairies wings.

"But you'll never forget me right?"

"Of course not, um...What's your name again?" Kurt teased, spinning around to grin at Blaine.

"Kurt, I'm not joking," Blaine pouted.

"My sweet, sweet Blaine," Kurt sighed in a way that made Blaine feel a little bit like Kurt was making fun of him, his cheeks colored deeply and Kurt took both of Blaine's hands in his own and tugged him close, "How on earth could I ever forget about you?"

Blaine shrugged and looked away, "Can I ask you something?"

Kurt nodded, cupping Blaine's face so he had no choice but to look at him.

"Would you marry me? If we were just two normal fairies living in the kingdom who met one day?"

"In a heartbeat," Kurt replied, "And I'd walk around everyday holding your hand and hugging you close so everyone knew you were mine and no one elses."

Blaine grinned and sighed, "We'd have such a perfect life."

"We would," Kurt agreed, "And even when we didn't have enough money and things got hard, I'd still be able to curl up next to you at night and nothing else would matter."

"Stop, we shouldn't talk about stuff like that. It's just making me sad," Blaine shook his head.

"I wish we could just run away, over the palace gates and never look back," Kurt mumbled.

Blaine nodded sadly, "We could. But the guards would just find you and bring you back."

"Then we'd run away again and again until they just give up."

"Kurt, you know they'd kill me the first time that they found us," Blaine sighed.

Kurt groaned, "Then we can just stay here."

"You can't abandon the kingdom like that, you can't abandon your Dad," Blaine shook his head, "I'm not going to let you."

"You're right. You're always right," Kurt said, slightly bitterly.

"Besides, it's not exactly safe here," Blaine pointed out.

"It's perfectly safe. That ant was just unfortunate," Kurt looked at Blaine firmly.

Blaine replied, "Well, I wouldn't want you to be here without me."

"I wouldn't want to be here without you either, but not for you to protect me. For us to be together always."

"Of course," Blaine agreed, reaching up and locking his arms around Kurt's neck and pull him down for a small kiss.

"I'm really going to have to marry someone aren't I?" Kurt realized, biting his lip with bright, glassy eyes.

"...It looks that way," Blaine spoke carefully, determined not to lie.

"Blaine, I'm so scared," Kurt whimpered.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry Baby," Blaine held Kurt close to him, "I wish I could stop it, I do."

"Me too," Kurt bit his lip and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Both boy's were quiet for a second before Kurt sighed, "Come on, let's explore a little more and enjoy the time alone."

"Okay," Kurt agreed, looking around again, "You know, I kind of recognize this place."

"It all looks the same to me," Blaine admitted.

"I think my little house is close," Kurt stated, "Can we try and find it?"

"Of course, I'm kind of curious," Blaine nodded, "Do you think it's still all in one piece?"

"I have no idea," Kurt shrugged, "It might be fun to make it look a little more homely if we find it."

"With what? We don't have very good resources," Blaine pointed out, following Kurt as he climbed over a rock.

"I can do a bit of magic and use what we have," Kurt planned.

"Wait? You can do magic?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Only a little," Kurt shrugged.

"How? Only witches in the hills can."

"I think my Mom could do magic and it was passed down to me. I was looking through books in the library when I was eight and there was a book on magic, I thought I'd try for fun...and I ended up setting fire to half of the room," Kurt revealed.

"Wow, was anyone hurt?"

"No...Well, I didn't have eyebrows for little under a month but..."

Blaine laughed, "Aww."

"It wasn't funny, I looked like an alien," Kurt pouted, still leading Blaine forward.

"I'm sure you were still beautiful," Blaine smiled softly, linking hands with the Prince.

Kurt smiled back at him, squeezing their joined hands as they continued to explore.

"What magic do you know?"

"Hardly anything. I never really explored it," Kurt shrugged.

"Why not? It's freaking awesome!" Blaine exclaimed, "Hey, maybe it can help us?"

Kurt screwed up his nose, "I don't know. I guess there's a small possibility."

"Do you still have that magic book?"

"Um, it should be still in the library somewhere. But it would take so long to find it, and even longer to find a spell that might help us, and that's even if there is one."

"Well I'll find it. I'll scan very page from cover to back."

Kurt smiled, "I-Oh my God, Blaine there it is."

Blaine looked to where Kurt was staring to see a small shelter made of sticks, it had a back, sides and a roof but the side facing them was completely open and a large yellow flower was hanging low over the top.

"That's so cool! You really built that?"

Kurt nodded, "Imagine if a human found it, they'd be so confused."

Blaine laughed at the thought, "Can we go sit inside?"

"Yeah, hold on though," Kurt walked over and climbed the shelter so he was stood the roof with very little difficulty.

"What are doing?" Blaine asked, eying Kurt carefully to make sure he didn't fall.

Kurt replied as he started tugged on a petal from the yellow flower, "I'm gonna try and make a seat."

"Do you want some help?" Blaine asked.

"No, I'm good," Kurt gave a final tug and the petal came free and floated to the ground in front of Blaine.

"What happens?"

"I don't know," Kurt admitted, climbing back down, "I've never really tried...And you're not allowed to laugh at me."

"Of course I won't," Blaine promised, watching curiously.

Kurt stepped up to the petal and screwed his eyes tightly shut.

"What are you doing?"

"Imagining what I want to happen," Kurt replied, not opening his eyes, "Can you be quiet so I can concentrate?"

"Of course, I'm sorry," Blaine apologized, stepping back a little and watching Kurt intensely.

"No problem," Kurt mummered, his hand running over the petal with his eyes still squeezed shut. The Prince was quiet for a moment before started whispering something under his breath. A strange language that Blaine didn't understand, but he knew it was beautiful. The words were extended and flowing, almost like music. Blaine felt like he was hypnotized until the flower-petal started glowing slightly, stealing his attention. He gasped, glancing at Kurt who still had his eyes closed and was muttering gently under his breath before he saw the petal start to bend in on itself, folding like origami.

It twisted and turned in ways Blaine didn't even know was possible, and before he knew it a simple yet beautiful love-seat was in front of him the color of the sun.

"Wow, Kurt that's fucking amazing," Blaine stated.

Kurt's eyes opened and he looked at his handy-work for a second, "Come on, help me get it inside."

Blaine grabbed one end and Kurt held onto the other, after a bit of awkward shuffling the two had the seat neatly on the left of the shelter.

"There," Kurt announced proudly.

"It's awesome, come sit with me," Blaine threw himself down on one side of the seat and Kurt was soon to follow him, curling up against Blaine's side and resting his head on his chest.

"We should head back soon though," Blaine commented.

"I know," Kurt agreed unwillingly, "But we can come back soon right?"

"As soon as possible."


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:** Swearing

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Kurt smiled softly as Blaine babbled to him about the book's he'd found in the library while searching for the book of magic that could help them. It had been a week and he'd still had no luck in finding it, even though Kurt had reassured him that he'd saved it from the fire before. The slave searched whenever he had free time, when he waited for Kurt to get his beauty sleep (although Blaine argued that he couldn't get anymore beautiful if he tried.) When Kurt was out meeting new suitors (he still hadn't found anyone that he was remotely happy to marry.)

But he was still spending as much time as possible with Kurt. They spent every opportunity they had to cuddle up on Kurt's bed, wrapping their arms around each other until they possibly couldn't be any closer and staring into each others eyes; whispering sweet nothings from their heats until they felt drunk and giddy with love and affection. They also found themselves going to the human world for a few hours every day so they could curl up on the yellow love seat and plan what their lives could be like if they were just two normal townsfolk who fell in love.

The week went far too quickly. Before Kurt knew it he only have seven days left to be with the love of his life, while trying to find a Prince to marry who doesn't make him want to hump of a cliff. Recently his mind had been all over the place, like right now Blaine was telling him excitedly what he found out about the Pixie Rebellion as they lay in bed, their arms and legs entwined. But Kurt barley took in a word of Blaine's passionate ramble from the history book he'd found. All he could think about was the fact that in seven days, 168 hours, he'd never be able to hold Blaine in his arms like this again.

"I just love history," Blaine finished, "It's fascinating."

Kurt nodded in agreement, his hand tracing down Blaine's arm through his blue sweater, "I love you."

He told Blaine that has often as possible, more then was probably normal in the space of a day. But the Prince couldn't help but feel that he was running out of time to say it.

"I love you too," Blaine replied, smiling gently.

"I'm gonna miss you," Kurt sighed, "I'm going to spend the rest of my life thinking about you and loving you."

"Sh," Blaine frowned slightly, "It's not going to be as bad as you think. He's going to move into this Palace right? And I'm still your personal Slave. We can be friends."

"You're right. I know it's not like I'll never see you again. But...I just can't imagine being with anyone other then you," Kurt replied quietly.

"Stop thinking like that, or you'll never pick a suitor," Blaine pointed out.

"But all I see is you," Kurt whispered, letting his eyes fall closed.

Blaine let out a sigh, "I wish I could find that stupid book."

"We're running out of time, it's over a thousand pages long," Kurt told him, "It's going to take so long to look through and we don't even know if there's something in there that will help us."

"It's worth a try."

"Yeah, but everything is at this point."

"Kurt?" A light knock sounded at the door.

The Prince blinked and suddenly Blaine was on the other side of the room. How did he move that fast? Kurt sat up to blow Blaine a kiss and smiled when the Slave caught it and pressed it to his heart.

"Yeah?" Kurt called.

Kate opened the door and frowned. Okay, so maybe Kurt sitting on the bed and Blaine begin pressed against the wall as far away from his as possible looked a little bit suspicious.

"You're Dad wants to see you," Kate told him, looking between the two boys and narrowing her eyes, "What are you two doing up here?"

Kurt shrugged, trying to act relaxed, "Just chatting," He changed the subject, "Do you know what my Dad wants?"

"Not really, something about a ball," Kate busied herself with scribbling something on the corner of her clipboard.

"A ball?" Kurt repeated.

"Like a dance. Hurry up he's waiting in his office," Kate ordered, "I don't have time for chit-chat."

Kurt took in a small breath, he promised himself he'd be nicer to her, "Okay, thanks Kate."

"I'll go to the library for a while," Blaine offered.

Kurt nodded and Kate left, leaving Kurt and Blaine only in the room. Kurt got up and pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine's cheek before they left the room in different directions.

* * *

Kurt's Dad was leaning causally against his desk, obviously waiting for his son's arrival.

"Um, Hey Dad,"

"Kiddo, I have an idea that I want to run by you," Burt folded his arms across his chest and smiled.

"Does that mean I get an say in the end decision?" Kurt asked carefully.

"Well...No, not exactly," Burt frowned, "But I thought it was a good idea when the governors suggested it."

"Okay then. What's going on?"

"I'm sure you're aware that you're running out of time to pick a suitor, and so they suggested that we hold a dance where you can meet lots of suitors at once," Burt watched his son carefully.

"That doesn't sound like a terrible idea," Kurt allowed.

"But it won't just be for that. Considering most of the kingdom doesn't even know what you look like because you never want to attended any functions, anyone will be allowed to attend. This way we can introduce the people to their future king."

Kurt's face fell, "Dad..."

"You won't have to do anything extra because they're there. Well...giving them a wave and smile wouldn't hurt."

"I don't...Can I dance and stuff with them too?"

"I don't see why not. Your Mom used to."

Both of them froze for a second. They hardy ever talked of Kurt's mother.

"But you'll be able to tell who's a suitor and who's not easy enough. Just look for the more extravagant clothing, and of course the crown."

"Can I buy a new outfit?" Kurt asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Of course."

"Then okay, I'll go without a fuss," He agreed.

* * *

"Maybe you can come and we can dance," Kurt joked, "I'd like to see the look on people's face then."

"I am coming," Blaine replied, following Kurt around the store as he searched for a new outfit.

"What?" Kurt spun around and stared at Blaine.

"I'm working that night. All the Slaves are," Blaine shrugged slightly, "Just serving drinks and food and stuff."

"I'm going to be looking for a husband while you're severing me drinks?" Kurt screwed up his nose.

"Don't worry about it, I'll stay out of your way," Blaine promised with a small smile.

"Wh-No, I don't want you to...Unless you don't want to see me..."

"Sh, It's fine Sir," Blaine smiled and nodded, "Just have fun."

Kurt sighed, "But it's not fair on you."

"I'll be with Kathy. Honestly, it's okay," Blaine reassured him.

"Just...remember how much I love you," Kurt told him seriously.

"Sh," Blaine hissed, looking left and right for the owner. A small, plump man who had the tendency to pop out of no where when you least expected it.

Kurt sighed, turning around and looking through some shirt's, "What about this?"

Blaine bit his lip, lowering his voice, "Kurt you know I think you look breathtaking no matter what you're wearing."

Kurt's cheeks heated to a bright red, "You're too sweet. But I'm actually really nervous about this, can you help me?"

Blaine smiled, "Of course. I'm so used to you dressing me, it might be fun to have it the other way around.

The two spent the afternoon trying on clothes and kissing in the changing booth. In the end Kurt chose a simple and elegant black suit with a lime green, silk tie that brought out the flicks of green in his blue eyes. The suit had a silver pattern of beautiful swirls on the each pocket that were located either side of Kurt's chest, the pattern was also along the collar and at the base of the sleeves of the jacket. It was, of course, made of the finest material and felt almost like velvet under Kurt's fingers. His slacks were completely plain and just tight enough to show of the Prince's slender hips and never-ending legs without being over the top.

"You look so beautiful," Blaine smiled as Kurt gave him a little twirl in the changing room.

Kurt brushed of the white shirt he was wearing under the jacket and nodded, "I think I'll take it."

"The suitors aren't going to be able to take their hands off you," Blaine commented, his eyes raking Kurt's appearance.

Kurt blushed and laughed awkwardly at the attention, "What about the people of the kingdom though? I think I'm more scared about them seeing me for the first time. I'm going to have to rule these people in the future, I don't wan them to hate me."

"You'll blow them away Kurt, I promise."

* * *

Kurt let out a long breath and collapsed on his bed, raking a hand through his hair. He'd seen three suitors this morning which were all as bad as each other, shown his Dad the outfit for the ball and had to attend a dance lesson which he was freaking out about. He'd never danced with anyone before, and now he had to do it in front of the whole kingdom. He was going to trip and make a fool out of himself he just knew it.

"KURT!"

Kurt sat up so fast his head span, Blaine slammed the door behind him and ran towards the bed.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No, no I'm fine. Kurt I found it!" Blaine squealed.

It was then Kurt realized that the shorter boy was hugging something tightly to his chest.

"Found what?"

"The book," Blaine dumped the object in his hands onto the bed in front of Kurt. It was old and battered, the front over was made of leather and was hanging off the spine. It was dusty and worn but Kurt could make out, 'Book of enchantments and spells-Beginner to advanced.' Along with a few strangle curving signs running along the sides. But it was so thick, so many pages of complicated spells.

"That's amazing, Blaine. Well done," Kurt smiled running his hand over the dusty cover.

"I know I...Hey, are you okay?" Blaine frowned, cupping the Prince's face gently.

"M' fine Blaine, just a little stressed out," Kurt nodded.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, pushing the book out of the side so he could sit in front of Kurt.

"It's nothing. I'm fine," Kurt forced a smile.

Blaine sighed, "Come on, talk to me. What's going on?"

"You'll think it's silly," Kurt chuckled, looking away.

"No I won't. Not if it's making you unhappy," Blaine shook his head, "I promise."

"It's just..." Kurt stopped and sighed, "It's just that I have to learn to dance and I'm scared of making a fool out of myself in front of everyone."

"Aw Baby, I'm sure you'll be amazing. Just practice a little more if you're worried."

Kurt shook his head, "I can't. I had a class today but the women said she won't have time to practice with me everyday and I'll have to do it myself. But I don't know how I can."

Blaine frowned slightly, biting his bottom lip before suddenly he was on his feet, "Come on."

"W-What?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"We're going to practice together," Blaine announced, holding his arms open.

Kurt smiled, slipping off the bed and watching as Blaine bowed at him.

"May I have this dance?" Blaine held out his hand, quirking his head to the side inquisitively.

Kurt blushed and giggled nervously, looking a little shocked, "Yes, yes you may."

Blaine threaded his fingers through Kurt's and wrapped his other around the Prince's waist, pulling him close and humming lightly under his breath as he started twirling Kurt around the room.

"You can dance?" Kurt asked, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Um...No, I'm just kinda making this up," Blaine laughed nervously.

Kurt laughed in Blaine's ear, "I don't know if this is really helping me. But that thank-you."

"You know I'll always do anything for you," Blaine replied softly.

"How about I teach you what I can remember and then we can go over it together a few times?" Kurt suggested.

"Deal," Blaine pulled away and smiled at Kurt, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt smiled back, running a hand through Blaine's curls.

* * *

"Hey, I'm the Slave. I should get you drinks," Blaine raised an eyebrow as Kurt set a glass down in front of him the next day.

Kurt shrugged a little and sat down in the seat next to Blaine where he was pouring through the spell book, "Any luck?"

"Hm, no. Not exactly," Blaine screwed up his nose, "There's some pretty awesome stuff in here, but nothing that can help us."

Kurt groaned lightly, melting further into the chair and yawning.

"Tired?"

"I had dance lessons all morning and now I'm all achy," Kurt pouted.

Blaine giggled lightly, "Really? But you're so fit...I mean in shape," He added, cheeks coloring.

Kurt laughed back at him, "Hm, I think it's you. Making me soft from all that cuddling."

Blaine snorted, "I never forced you."

"I never said that you did," Kurt smiled, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, "Hm, M' gonna miss your hugs."

"Friends hug. Me and Kathy hug all the time," Blaine pointed out.

Kurt gave an exaggerated gasp, his eyes widening, "Have you been giving out your hugs to other people?"

Blaine nodded, "Yep. And you have to love me in return, I give them to other people for free."

"Well that's not fair at all," Kurt hummed, turning his head and pressing a kiss to the column of Blaine's neck.

"But they don't get my heart like you do," Blaine murmured, resting his head on top of Kurt's.

Kurt smiled softly, "I guess that makes it even then."

"Definitely," Blaine agreed, sighing and lifting his head so he could continue looking through the book.

Kurt was silent for a second before he let out a grunt as he forced his tired body out of the seat, "I have to go."

"What? Why?" Blaine frowned.

"Meeting another suitor," Kurt explained.

"But you met three yesterday!" Blaine grumbled, "I haven't seen you at all today."

"I know, I'm so sorry," Kurt apologized, "I'll see you tonight though, okay?"

Blaine sighed, "It's not your fault. I love you."

"I love you too."


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:** -

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Over the next few days Kurt got even busier. His Dad had failed to mention that this was _his _ball, and so he had to make lots of decisions. Whenever he complained about it he was told that it was good practice for when he became King and so he spent most of his time tasting the food that would be served and picking out table settings, which wasn't exactly _bad, _but on top of all the dance lessons he was just exhausted all the time. And he'd be lying if he said it wasn't putting any strain on his and Blaine's relationship.

"Ugh, Kurt please can't you just stay awake for like half an hour? It's nine thirty," Blaine complained as Kurt melted into bed and his eyes slipped closed immediately.

Kurt mumbled, forcing his eyes open to look at Blaine, "M' sorry, just so-, he yawned, "Tired, Mm."

Blaine sighed loudly, "It's...it's fine," he grumbled. But it wasn't, not in the slightest. He'd hardly seen Kurt at all recently, the only time he'd had contact with the Prince was hugging him after Kurt had fallen asleep. He missed him.

Blaine rolled away from Kurt and closed his eyes. He knew it wasn't Kurt's fault, but he couldn't help but kind of feel that Kurt wasn't making that much of an effort. He was tired, Blaine understood that, but couldn't he just stay up for thirty minutes so they could talk and cuddle? Blaine was fed up of fighting it.

The bed beside Blaine shifted and he felt a light hand on his hip, "Hey, what are you do-," Kurt yawned, "doing? Come here."

"I thought you were tired?" Blaine asked, struggling not to feel like a stroppy toddler.

"I'm exhausted," Kurt conformed, "But why did you turn away from me? Are you mad?"

Blaine sighed, still not turning around, "No. M' not mad."

"What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. Kurt you're tired, just got to sleep," Blaine ordered, feeling Kurt lie down and press his chest against the Slave's back.

Kurt's arm held on tightly to Blaine's waist, "What's wrong beautiful?"

"It's nothing. Go to sleep."

"No," Kurt stated, pressing kisses to the back of Blaine's neck.

"You have important things to do tomorrow," Blaine protested, shivering slightly as Kurt's lips dragged over the skin oh his neck, "You need to rest."

"Nothing is as important as you, if something's making you unhappy it comes before anything else," Kurt mumbled against the warm skin.

Blaine bit his lip, "I'm fine, Kurt."

"No you're not, and I'm not sleeping until you tell me," Kurt's voice was firm but loving all at the same time.

Blaine let out a little sigh, "Why are you so stubborn?"

Kurt smirked against Blaine's neck, nipping gently at the skin and grinning when Blaine took in a sharp breath.

"I miss you. We don't spend anytime together anymore," Blaine replied, "And I know you're busy...But I just get really selfish when it comes to you."

Kurt nuzzled his nose against the back of Blaine's neck gently, "I know. I know I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm just being clingy."

"No you're not," Kurt disagreed, "Please turn around and cuddle with me?"

Blaine did as Kurt asked, moving to curl into the Prince's chest but instead Kurt gripped his chin gently in his soft palm and tilted the Slave's head and gazed into his eyes.

"I love you."

Blaine felt his cheeks heat up at the intensity of Kurt's stare, "I love you too."

"I miss you too you know," Kurt whispered, "I'm sorry I'm so tired all the time."

"It's not your fault," Blaine repeated, "It's okay."

"No it's not. It really sucks," Kurt pouted, making Blaine laugh lightly.

"I can't disagree there," Blaine sighed as Kurt dropped his chin, taking the opportunity to bury his face in Kurt's chest and inhaling deeply.

Kurt yawned above him, his eyes slipping closed for a second before he forced them open again, "Talk to me."

"What?"

"Talk to me so I don't fall asleep."

Blaine sighed, "It's fine, go to sleep sweetheart."

"No," Kurt grumbled, "I wanna be with you."

"We're still together. And you're always in my dreams anyway," Blaine bargained, "I'm happy to just be in your arms."

Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him, entangling their legs together, "Okay," He agreed reluctantly, "I love you."

* * *

Before Kurt knew it he only had one day left before the ball and everything was rushing past in a blur. He had fifty things to do all at the same time and his head was spinning as he was lead around the Palace by a huge guard that moaned at him whenever he took too long to do a task. Everything was scary and hectic and Kurt had never felt more sorry for his father having to do this everyday. After a final okay on all the decisions that he'd previously made, two hours of a final dance lessons, he went up stairs and snuck into his room. He found Blaine just as he expected, hunched over his desk with the large book open. Blaine's hair was messy as though he'd run his fingers together a few times as he was reading and scanning the many pages. He was so engrossed in the book that he didn't notice when Kurt entered the room, or when he crept quietly so he was standing directly behind the slave and peering over his shoulder at the book that was being so seriously studied.

"Hey you."

Blaine jumped, spinning around in his chair in alarm and letting out a sigh when he saw who it was, "Kurt, you scared me."

"I know," Kurt smirked proudly, "That was kind of the point."

Blaine pouted, "You're mean."

Kurt giggled quietly, "Aw, baby. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you, wanna come make-out with me?

Blaine eyes turned a wider as Kurt walked backwards and sat at the edge of his bed, his legs hanging over the side, "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Please? We've barley touched in _daaays_," Kurt stated, "And you look so cute today."

Blaine's cheeks heated to an impossible temperature, "I still have to...the book," He mumbled, "And last time when Kate walked in...it was so close."

Kurt sighed, "You've done nothing but read. Come back to the real world for a while."

"Anyone could walk in..." Blaine glanced towards the door and then back to Kurt, not convincing anyone as he stared at the Prince's lips.

"Everyone's busy with the ball. They won't be worrying about me," Kurt smiled, "And you were saying we don't see each other anymore."

Blaine paused for a second, his brown eyes flickering between the door and his boyfriend waiting for him invitingly on the bed.

"Blaine?"

Blaine sighed and let the book fall closed, walking forward standing in front of Kurt; letting out a small squeal when Kurt's soft yet firm hands gripped his hips and guided him so Blaine ended up straddling Kurt's lap.

"That's better," Kurt approved, nuzzling his face into the side of Blaine's neck, "You really do look amazing today."

Blaine blushed, tangling his fingers in Kurt's hair, "T-Thanks."

Kurt giggled gently, his head still hid in the crook of Blaine neck, "Hmm," He sighed, his hands traveling down Blaine's light-blue shirt and untucking it from his jeans at the back.

"Kurt," Blaine bit his lip, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Kurt's fingers slid under Blaine's shirt and felt the warm skin underneath, "I promise. Everyone's thinking about the dance."

"Okay," Blaine agreed, relaxing into Kurt's hold and smiling when Kurt started pressing innocent kisses to his neck, "I've missed you."

"Me too," Kurt replied, his lips trailing up so they could join to Blaine's softly.

* * *

"You look handsome," Kate commented as Kurt was ushered up the steps that lead to the double doors where he would enter the ballroom.

"Thanks, you look beautiful," Kurt smiled at her sea-green dress, "Looking for someone special?"

Kate blushed, "No."

Kurt laughed slightly, "That's a shame."

Kate glared at him, but Kurt could tell she was being playful, "You need to worry about finding someone special for yourself. Not for me."

"I don't have a choice to marry someone I love. I don't want anyone who has that opportunity to waste it," Kurt shrugged.

"You make it sound like you have a hard life."

"I don't have a hard life. Simply an unhappy one," Kurt replied quietly as Kate started brushing off his shoulders.

Kate let out a sigh, "I know sometimes you have to do things you don't want to. But being royalty? It's kind of like a job. Do you think I like running around after people all day?"

"At least you get a brake from it," Kurt pointed out, "And well...You seem to like bossing people around."

Kate smirked, "I'm not going to argue with you there. But you have the opportunity to change the world we live in, that's amazing."

"It's also terrifying."

Kate nodded, "It is. But you're not alone, you have all the staff and your Dad and me."

Kurt smiled, "Thanks Kate."

"No problem. Now, are you ready to seduce every man in the room?" She smiled and held onto the handle.

"I don't know. Am I?"

"Looking like that I'd say you are. Good luck." Kate squeezed Kurt's hand with her free one before she gripped the other handle so she could pull open both of the doors at the same time.

"Having a double door entrance seems like such a cliché," Kurt screwed up his nose before he patted down his hair nervously.

Kate smiled, "Well, it's the kings orders. Ready? One. Two...Three."

She pulled the doors open and quickly stepped aside so she was out of view, giving Kurt a gentle shove so he was in the audiences full view. Kurt watched as hundreds of people turned to look at him, felt felt a blush rise up in his cheeks at the attention but forced himself to stand up straight and not hide away. Suddenly a round of applause was echoing around the hall and Kurt smiled and waved at the crowed below him.

He glanced around the ball room, able to take in the scene that had taken up so much of his time to plan. But it was worth it. The entire hall was carved out of white marble. It had a large, main section that was a perfect circle, with large extravagantly decorated beams running from the outside of the circular ceiling to the center where there was a large copy of the Hummel crest carved into the marble.

The crest was a shield with a large open Anemone flower blooming in the very center, the flower that symbolizes peace, beauty, calm, and the overcoming of adversity and anxiety. Underneath was the 'Hummel' name written in different languages of curving symbols and beautiful fonts. Kurt had made the theme of the ball gold and white, simple and elegant bits of gold at been added wherever possible.

The circular part of the room had a total of six balconies which all had their own set of stairs leading down into the room. All were filled with beautiful flowers that had been cast with a spell to make them glisten like Gold, apart from the one where Kurt stood now and the one that held the orchestra who performed traditional dancing music which had been played for hundreds of years.

Most of the floor acted as a dance-floor, and was filled with people, apart from where the table was situated at the left of where Kurt's entered. It was laid with a simple white, lace cloth and golden plates, cutlery and golden seats behind where the King and three of the governors sat. All three were old men with long gray hair and silver gowns. Two sat on the left side of Burt while the other sat on the right, leaving a place for Kurt to sit next to the King.

Joined on to the circular ballroom was a smaller rectangular space that was decorate much the same as the main section. There were many seats around the outside of the space and many of the normal townsfolk lingered there, gazing up at their future king with amazement.

"Kurt, go on."

The Prince heard Kate call lightly behind him.

"Come down with me?"

"Wh-? I'm just staff, Kurt. Don't be silly."

"You're the closet thing to a mother that I have," Kurt replied, "Please?"

"I...Okay," Kate walked out beside him, her cheeks blushing almost as red as her hair as the audience gave her around of applause.

"Are you ready to find a husband?" Kate asked, linking arms with Kurt as they started to move down the stairs with hundreds of eyes watching them.

Kurt took a deep breath, "Let them show me their worst."

Kate laughed quietly, "Remember to have fun too."

Kurt looked around again, noticing a small slave with black curly hair and brown eyes, standing next to Kathy, who was looking back at him with nothing but love as he held a tray filled with golden goblets of wine.

"I'll do my best," He replied, tearing his eyes away from the love of his life.

* * *

**A/n**: Let the drama begin...


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:** -

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"You look wonderful Sir"

Kurt smiled at the tall, think man in front of him, "Thank-you, What's your name?"

"Benjamin Sir, and this is my wife Jasmine."

Kurt turned to the women beside him, "Jasmine, you look beautiful. I love the color of your dress."

"Oh, Thank-you," Jasmine's rounded face lit up and her brown eyes shone, she brushed down the side of the ruby dress she wore with silver detail, "You are so much like you Mother, if I may say so Sir."

"Really? Did you know her?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Yes, we met a number of times," Jasmine nodded, "Well, myself and the whole kingdom."

Kurt smiled, "Well I hope we meet again also. It's been very nice talking to you, but there are quiet a large number of people I would like to meet tonight."

"Of course. Have a wonderful night Sir," Ben nodded.

"You too," Kurt nodded, his eyes landing just behind the man where Blaine was giggling with Kathy about something. Their eyes locked and, God, Kurt had met so many people and dancing with so many suitors. But all he really wanted to do was dance with Blaine.

"Sir, can I have this dance?"

Kurt turned around with the smallest of sighs and automatically locked his arms around the mans shoulder's, "Of course."

"I'm Sky," The man smiled as he rested his hand on Kurt's back and the two started to dance.

"Nice to meet you. You look lovely," Kurt smiled back at the golden crown and simple navy suit.

"So have you chosen someone you'd like to marry yet?" Sky asked, his eyes were a strange color. A light purple.

"Your eyes..." Kurt trailed off, unable to stop himself from staring into them.

Sky chuckled, a deep throaty laugh, "Yes. They run in my family, I know it's a little strange. Most people get creeped out."

"No, I think it's beautiful," Kurt shook his head.

"Not as stunning as you look tonight. No wonder the Palace as been hiding you from us, someone would try and steal your beauty," Sky smiled, his voice turning to a low whisper that Kurt struggled to hear over the music.

Kurt blushed and looked away, unsure what to say.

"So have you chosen a husband?" Sky repeated.

"Oh, um...No, no I haven't," Kurt shook his head, wincing when Sky stood on his foot.

"Crap. I'm so sorry. I must admit I have no clue how to dance, but I just couldn't stop myself from talking to you," Sky's cheeks blazed and he looked away.

"It's fine. I have very little skill too," Kurt giggled, "I have messed up more then once tonight."

"I really am sorry Sir," Sky refused to continue dancing and stepped away from the Prince.

"Hey, I said it was fine. The dance isn't finished yet, come here," Kurt gestured for him to walk forward and wrapped his arms around Sky's shoulders as soon as he did so.

Sky bit his lip, "Trust me to make a fool out of myself in front of you."

"You did no such thing," Kurt smiled softly at him.

"Thank-you. You're personality is as sweet as your appearance," Sky commented.

Kurt blushed again, "You're too kind, really."

"Not at all," Sky looked disappointed as the song ended and Kurt couldn't help but feel the same as he dropped his arms.

"Maybe we'll dance again tonight," He suggested, reaching up and fixing a strand of dark brown hair that was sticking out of the suitors crown.

Sky smiled, "I'd like that."

Kurt turned around and froze when he saw Blaine watching him from the other side of the room with a sad expression. As Blaine realized Kurt had saw him, his face shot up into an encouraging smile but his eyes remained hurt and troubled.

Before Kurt knew what he was doing he was walking over to the Slave, weaving in and out of the people and smiling at everyone as he did so but really all his attention was on his destination.

"Come with me," Kurt said once he'd reached Blaine who was standing in the corner with an empty golden tray.

"I don't think..."

"Please Blaine?" Kurt asked, chewing on his lip, "Please?"

Blaine sighed, "Okay."

"Just...follow behind me," Kurt told him, giving a small smile before he turned away and started walking through the people, politely declining anyone who tried to talk to him. He crossed the room and exited out of the double doors that lead out into the garden. The moon was full and bright above them and all the trees and shrubs had been covered in simple, golden lights.

"Are you crazy?" Blaine mumbled, walking close beside Kurt as they traveled further into the garden.

"Probably," Kurt replied, trailing as far away from the hall as possible but making sure the music could still be heard.

"The whole point of the ball is _you_, do you really think no one is going to realize you're missing?"

"Blaine, shut up," Kurt sighed, "Do you not want to spend anytime with me? Because I'm not forcing you."

"Don't be stupid. Of course I want to spend time with you, but..."

Kurt sighed, "Don't say it's risky. This whole relationship is risky and I want to dance with my boyfriend when he's all adorable and dressed up," Kurt's voice turned to a lighter tone, smiling down at the Slave.

_Damn height difference_, "I look the same as all the other slaves," Blaine pointed out. A simple black suit with a golden tie and ruffled shirt.

"No you don't, you're better looking then all of them put together," Kurt smiled, looking around for a second before he grabbed Blaine's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

Blaine blushed and smiled, "Kurt," He sighed.

"Can we please just dance?...For a little while. Under the moon and stars and all the lights in the trees," Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed again, "Kurt, you're determined for us to be found out," he spoke as he place his hand on the Prince's back and pulled him close.

"I don't have that much longer to dance with you," Kurt pointed out sadly.

"Let's not think about that," Blaine winced, blushing a little when Kurt pulled the shorter boy firmly against him, closer then he had done with any suitor that night.

"Good idea," Kurt agreed, resting his head lightly on the boys shoulder and sighing softly, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Blaine smiled softly resting his head into of Kurt's as the swayed gently to the soft music.

"I'm so happy when I'm with you," Kurt's hands slipped from Blaine's shoulders down to rest gently on his waist.

Blaine replied, "Me too," as his hands moved up to rest at the back of Kurt's neck as he lifted his head.

Kurt did the same and pressed his and Blaine's foreheads together, "No matter what it looks like with other suitors, I want you to know that I wish it was you. Promise me you'll remember?"

"I promise, it's just...it's difficult sometimes. And I'm trying to be strong and brave because I know your side of the deal is a whole lot harder then mine," Whispered Blaine.

"I wish you'd think about yourself ever now and again. I'm...fine," Kurt bit his lip, "I mean...I don't want you to only think about me, this is tough for you too. Do you talk to Kathy about it?"

Blaine nodded.

"Good, I'm glad. You need someone to talk to other then me," Kurt smiled gently, pressing a kiss to the tip of Blaine's nose.

Blaine chuckled and blushed at the action, "You should go back in."

Kurt pouted, "I know. But I don't want to."

"When this song finishes," Blaine suggested.

"Yeah, okay," Kurt agreed reluctantly, holding Blaine impossibly closer, "I can't wait for this thing to end so I can go to bed with you."

"You're not having fun?"

"Yeah I am, but it would be a thousand times better if I didn't have to hide how much I love you," Kurt replied quietly.

"I know...have you found anyone you want to marry?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Yes. You," Kurt squeezed Blaine's hips lightly, watching the smile appear on the short-boys features.

"Kurt, I'm serious. That guy you were dancing with just now...he seemed really nice."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah. He was."

"Do you like him?"

"Blaine, I...I don't want to talk about that right now," Kurt shook his head, wincing a little. Talking to Blaine about that was too strange.

"It looked like you liked him."

"Sh Sweetie."

"He was good looking too, I..."

Kurt shut him up with a kiss, smiling when Blaine let out a little sigh and kissed back softly. Their bodies pressed intimately together, their arms holding each other close, the music from the orchestra was soft and romantic and the glow from the stars and moon lit the scene. The lights in the trees looked like a collection of fire-flies in the night and the sound of crickets chirping was carried on the soft breeze, the song ended but neither boy pulled away as the own love song of their beating hearts continued in an unbreakable ballad.

Kurt moved away only to rest his face in the crook of Blaine's neck and pressed tender kisses there.

Blaine's hands run up and down the Prince's back as he spoke, "People are going to look for you."

"I know, I know," Kurt grumbled miserably, looking up to press a final kiss to Blaine's lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine said quietly as Kurt stepped away from him, "I'll see you tonight."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Blaine confirmed with a smile, "Nothing can stop me."

Kurt giggled and turned away, walking back towards the hall and Blaine let out a little sigh as he watched him leave.

"I don't know about that. I think that maybe I can stop you." A horrible, sneering voice drifted from the shrubs beside Blaine, and the Slave felt his heart stop in his chest in terror.

* * *

"Am I allowed to take you up on that second dance, Sir?"

Kurt smiled as he saw Sky walking towards him, "Definitely."

Kurt felt a lot better as Sky's arms pulled him a little closer, knowing Blaine knew how much Kurt loved him and was comfortable enough to give his approval.

"Did you organize all of this?" Sky asked as the two spun around, a little uncoordinated.

"Yep. It took so long, but I think it was worth it in the end. Are you having fun?"

"I am," Sky confirmed with a nod, "Everything's beautiful, you should be very proud."

Kurt laughed, "Thank-you."

"You're very welcome," Sky grinned.

"So...I was wondering, would you like to meet me again or something?" Kurt blushed slightly.

"I'd love too."


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:** Swearing, (kinda) sexual references, violence, and description of injury.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Blaine spun around, his whole body shaking. The voice. He knew the voice, it haunted his nightmares constantly. He's eyes flickered around into the dark night, his palm clammy and his heart beating hard, blood was rushing past in his ears so loud he barley heard the voice speak again.

"Hello worthless."

Blaine felt the world around him spun, oh God. He was gong to faint, "W-What are you doing here?"

"It's a communal ball remember? Anyone can come," Blaine's previous owner stepped out of the shadows. He was just as Blaine remembered, short and fat with very little hair and very crooked, yellow teeth. He flashed Blaine a mocking grin and his hand ran over the cheap suit he was wearing, "It looks like you've found a way to live in the lap of luxury."

"I, I don't know what you're talking about," Blaine stuttered, taking a step back from the man.

"Don't lie to me you worthless piece of crap," The man spat, "You're a fag on top of all of this are you? Or do you just pretend so your owner is nice to you?"

Blaine remained silent, taking another step back.

"Does he treat you like a Prince?" The man, Marco, sneered "Does he bring you drinks and massage your disgusting feet?"

"No, of course not," Blaine shook his head.

"Does he fuck you?"

Blaine blushed, lowering his gaze, "What do you want?"

"Holy crap does he actually fuck you? That's disgusting, that's ville. You're ugly. Pathetic. Worthless."

"I'm not," Blaine shook his head, ignoring the tears welling up in his eyes. He'd come so far and he felt everything crumbling around him. He just wanted Kurt.

What?" Marco snapped.

"I'm not. Kurt loves me," Blaine's eyes squeezed shut, trying to block out the mans words.

"Loves you? What a joke. Who could love you? You're disgusting."

"No. No, you're wrong," Blaine's voice cracked, tears pouting down over his cheeks.

"Do you honestly think anyone would want you?"

"Kurt does. He does," Blaine sobbed, closing his eyes again. _Don't listen to him._

"Whatever," Blaine jumped as he felt a hard, possessive hand wrap around his wrist, "Come on."

"What-What are you doing?" Blaine fought against the hold as he was dragged through the garden.

"I need you back. You're mine now."

"No. No I work here," Blaine's voice climber higher in his panic.

"Not anymore."

"No! No please, please you don't understand, I can't," Blaine sobbed, tears of fear streaming down his cheeks.

"Fucking shut-up."

"No, no. Kurt! Kathy!" Blaine screamed, using every ounce of strength his had, fighting against Marco's hold, "Help, please!"

A searing pain radiated through Blaine's skull and everything went black.

* * *

"You did really good tonight."

Kurt smiled as the two walked up the steps together, "Thanks Dad."

"I heard you found someone you like?"

Kurt shrugged, "I guess."

Burt chuckled, "I'm really glad."

"Let's not jump the gun," Kurt bit his lip.

"Okay Kiddo," The pair reached the top of the stairs, "Get some rest."

Kurt nodded, "Good night Dad, I love you."

"I love you too," Burt smiled and turned to the left while Kurt took the right, both making their ways to their rooms.

Kurt wondered down the hall, rubbing his tired eyes and looking forward to curling up next to his boyfriend and drifting into sleep. He was a little confused when no lights were on in his room; switching them on glancing around.

"Blaine?"

He checked the bathroom and wardrobe, stripping off his suit as he did so, "Blaine?"

He definitely wasn't in the room. The Prince sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, reaching down to pull of his socks and place them on the pile of clothes he'd made, leaving him in an undershirt and boxers. He guessed that the Slaves had to stay behind and clean up for while and Blaine would come up to bed eventually, so he climbed under his comforter and snuggled down into the mattress.

* * *

Blaine woke-up to a throbbing in his head, he was cold and shaking and he was lying on something uncomfortable and scratchy. He didn't open his eyes at first, scared at what he might find. It took him a few minutes to understand what was going on, and when he did it hit him in powerful flashes of him kicking and screaming before being knocked out.

"Wake-up."  
Blaine let out a cry of pain when he was kicked in the side, his eyes flying open. Everything was exactly the same as before he met Kurt. He was resting in a pile of dirty and scratchy hay in a cold stable, the smell of manure and animals filling his nostrils. Was that all a dream? A sick messed up world that his body had made to torture him?

"Here," Marco dropped half of a stale bread-roll at Blaine's feet, "Hurry up and sort out the horses."

Blaine watched him leave, scrambling to his feet and chewing on his bottom lip. He was still wearing the suit...minus one shoe. So it definitely wasn't a dream. Kurt was out there somewhere, preparing to be married. Tears welled up in his eyes but he held them back, crying wouldn't help right now. He kicked the tough bread away from him and walked out of the stable, looking out over the hills. He had to get back, he just had too. He didn't care what it took. He didn't care that he had no idea how to get there. He would find Kurt again, even if it killed him.

* * *

Kurt stirred gently, his eyes fluttering open to see the light streaming in through his window. He was so exhausted last night that he'd completely forgot to close the drapes and the sun was sharp and painful in his tired eyes. He'd barley dreamed last night, but when he did he found himself having strange and twisted nightmares that he didn't understand.

He rolled onto his side, expecting to find Blaine curled up beside him. But it was empty.

A frown immediately settled on Kurt's sleepy features, he sat up and rubbed his eyes before quickly slipping out of bed. Why hadn't Blaine come to bed last night? He made his way to the bathroom to have a quick shower, deciding that Blaine must have slept in the slavery. Probably because he didn't want to wake Kurt up when he came into the room and bed.

* * *

Blaine knew he didn't have long, but he also know that just marching off the farm and wondering around hoping to find the castle wasn't very smart. So he drank the water in the barrel which collected the rain water, trying to get rid of the bitter taste in his mouth. He paused when he saw his reflection in the water, his eyes were red from lack of sleep and they carried large, dark bags and somehow his bottom lip was split open. He had no idea how that happened. There was a large patch of blood running down the side of his face from his hair, obviously from where he'd been knocked out. It was still bleeding partly, and bits of dried blood had tangled and matted in his curls.

He thought about crying to clean it, but quickly changed his mind as he knew that Marco would be out to check on him soon. So instead he walked back into the barn, ignoring how light-headed he left, and started filling the horses troughs with food. As he did so he thought of all the ways he could return. But if Marco caught him trying to run, he was sure he wouldn't live to see another day.

* * *

"Hey, Kathy. Where's Blaine?"

"Wait...he's not with you?" Kathy frowned from where she was combing her long blonde hair, sat on her bed.

"N...No. Did you see him last night?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine empty bed nervously.

"He didn't come back here. I haven't seen him since you took him out into the garden last night."

"He didn't sleep here...or in my room...," Kurt's eyebrows pulled in, "I...Okay, I'm going to try and find him."

"Maybe he fell asleep in the library? You know he likes being in there," Kathy suggested, "Can I come and help you look?"

"No that's okay, it's..."

"Sir, please? I have to weed the flower beds again today, I'd much rather help you," Kathy screwed up her nose.

Kurt gave a laugh, but it came out tense and horse, "Yeah okay. I'll check the libraries on the third floor, can you check the one's down here? We'll meet in my room in about an hour."

"Okay," Kathy nodded, "I'm sure he's fine Sir, don't worry."

* * *

Blaine hid in the corner of the horse paddock, backing away until his back hit the splintered wood, "Please...I..."

"You call this a haystack boy? Pathetic. You're pathetic," Marco stepped closer, his eyes alight with fire.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine's tried body shook, "I'm sorry, I can do it again."

"Fucking damn right you'll do it again," Marco spat, cracking his knuckles and making a shot of terror fly down Blaine's spine.

"I can do better, I swear," Blaine promised.

"That Prince has made you soft. I think I'm going to have to toughen you up again," Marco made a grab for Blaine's wrist, pinning it above his head so he was trapped against the wall.

"No...Please..." Blaine struggled, his eyes filling with terrified tears that were soon flowing down his cheeks.

Marco's faced turned into a sneering grin as he hit Blaine hard in the gut with his free hand.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled, his body sinking lower to the floor with every punch and hit his defenseless body received, "Kurt help, please!"

* * *

"Did you find him?"

"No, did you?"

"No," Kurt sunk to his bed, running his hand through his hair for the hundredth time that day, "Kathy I'm so scared. Where could he be?"

"This castle is huge, Sir. He could be anywhere."

"But why didn't he go back to the slavery or here last night? Kath...something...something doesn't feel right," Kurt whimpered, chewing furiously on his bottom lip.

"Okay, okay. Let's...let's start from the beginning. You last saw him in the garden right? Let's look there."

* * *

Blaine's body lay broken and beaten on the floor of the stable. Blood ran from his head and made him feel light headed and dizzy. His ribs ached and his left arm was bent at a strange angle. He was laying face down in the straw, trying to ignore the throbbing pain his right leg. He could see a part of his wing hanging off in the corner of his vision. Everything hurt, he could feel the bruises forming all over his body, at the cuts on his bare back bleeding from the harsh end of Marco's belt.

Though his body was hurt his mind remained active, with one word. Kurt.

He had no idea how long he lay there, but soon the light-headedness fell over his entire mind and his body fell into a unconsciousness, where a broken boy dreamt of a perfect life with a perfect husband who had crystal blue eyes.

* * *

"Sir?"

"What? What is it?"

"Look, it's his shoe," Kathy picked up the black leather and handed it over to Kurt.

"Why would he just leave it here like that?" Kurt frowned, his fingers tracing over the shoe.

"I don't know," Kathy frowned, "Look at the grass."

Kurt did as she instructed, mirroring the girl's expression. The grass in the Palace was always kept green, healthy and level, but there was a thin path of grass that had been flattened, "Come on," He said, grabbing her hand softly as they followed the trail.

Kurt followed the path on eager legs, almost towing Kathy along with him as it came to the end; a small gap in the tall hedge that surrounded the garden.

"You don't think he was...taken do you?" Kurt asked quietly, noticing a piece of ripped black material on one of the branches.

"T-Taken, by who?" Kathy asked, looking scared. As though the whole seriousness of the situation had suddenly dawned on her. Blaine was missing. Her best friend was gone.

"I don't know," Kurt chewed on his bottom lip.

Kathy peaked her head through the gap, letting out a small sob, "Blaine?" She yelled.

Kurt watched her through teary eyes. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't be. Blaine couldn't be gone, he needed him here.

"Blaine!" Kathy yelled again, sounding desperate, "Blaine where are you?"

Kurt dragged his hand over his face, tears falling down over his cheeks, "Kathy..."

"Blaine? Blaine! Come back, please!"

"Kathy stop," Kurt grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug where she started sobbing on the Prince's shoulder.

"What do we do? What do we do?" She cried, clinging to Kurt tightly.

Kurt held her close, crying into her soft hair, "I don't know."

"Kate," Kathy spoke through tears, "She can help right?"

"I...I don't know," Kurt pressed a wet kiss to the top of the girls head, "Let's go find out."

They two walked though the garden hand in hand, Kurt trying and failing to stop the scared tears leaking from his eyes. The once beautiful garden felt cold and empty, the flowers had lost their beauty and remained dull and sad, Kurt was glad when he was able to walk through the double doors into the palace.

They found Kathy in her office, looking through some papers; but she jumped to her feet when she saw the tears on both their faces.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Blaine gone," Kurt felt his heart contract in his chest as the words left his lips, "He...he's gone, someones taken him."

"Who?" Kate asked

"We don't know," Kathy clung to Kurt's arm and Kurt looked at the floor, tears pooling from his eyes.

Kate's eyebrows pulled in and she chewed on her bottom lip, "You know...I saw his previous owner last night."

Kurt's head snapped up, "What?"

"I figured it was an open ball so he came but...I don't know, maybe...I mean, who else?"

"Do...Do you know where he lives?" Kurt asked, gripping onto Kathy probably a little too tightly, but she was holding him just as tightly back.

Kate glanced back at her desk, "It should be in with all of Blaine's paperwork."

"Can you find it? Please, Kate I...Please," Kurt whimpered, "I need him."

Kate nodded, "Of course, do you guys want to help me? It will be quicker."

"Yes, yes. Where do we start?" Kathy answered for both of them.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Kate pulled them both into a bit of an awkward there-way hug, "We'll find him, I promise."

Kurt clung to both off them, thinking about how strange the situation was. Never in a million years would he think that a Prince, a slave and a member of staff would be hugging an office. But soon his mind of back on the task. Finding Blaine.

* * *

**A/n: **I hope you guys don't hate me too much...

PLEASE go and follow ** ashley_renae** on twitter. Honestly one of the sweetest people I've ever met and I'm so honored that she reads this fiction.

I'm sorry that this turned out a kinda blocky, I hope it wasn't too bad.

All my love

x


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:** Swearing and description of injury.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Kurt paced back and forth in front of his bed, his whole body was running on a dull thrum adrenaline.

"Sir, would you sit down? You're driving me insane!" Kathy bit her lip where she sat on the edge of Kurt's bed.

"Call me Kurt, Kath." The Prince sighed, pacing one more time before he let himself fall to the floor, sitting cross legged where he stood not a second ago with is head in his hands.

"It's...it's going to be okay. You know how scary Kate can be, she has half the guards on their way to his house right now," Kathy comforted.

"But Blaine was so broken when he got here. He was treated so badly, I can't stand the thought of him being there," Kurt shuddered and bit his lip, "I'm just fucking sat here. I feel so helpless."

"It's gonna be okay Si...Kurt, it's going to be fine," Kathy slipped of the bed and crawled towards him where the both met half-way in a hug.

"Thank-you for being here," Kurt mumbled into her shoulder.

"Of course I'm here. I love him too you know," Kathy squeezed Kurt gently.

"Love? I thought it was just a crush."

"What?"  
"Oh please, do you really think I didn't notice that you were hitting on my man?" Kurt forced a broken laugh.

Kathy's cheek turned hot against Kurt's skin, "I...I..."

Kurt laughed again, a little more genuinely this time, "Don't worry. I don't blame you."

Kathy relaxed in Kurt's hold, "I don't think about him like that anymore...he's my best friend."

"Mine too."

"Kurt!" Kate burst through the door, "He's here, we've got him."

Kurt and Kathy both jumped to their feet, banging heads in the process but they barely noticed.

"Is he okay?" Both Kurt and Kathy spoke in sync.

"Ah, I...Um...he's in with the medics," Kate turned a little pale.

"Oh my God, oh my...What is it? What happened?" Kurt's hands turned to fists at his sides.

"He...he's been beaten up pretty bad," Kate admitted, biting her lip.

"Is he...is he going to be okay?" Kathy asked in horror.

"I don't know. I didn't really get to see him, but you know how good the medics are."

"I want to see him," Kurt took a step forward, his voice firm even though his whole body was shaking like leaf.

"They're not letting anyone in. Just...let them get everything under control first huh?"

Kurt ran a hand threw his already ruined hair, "No. No, no Blaine."

"Sh," Kate stepped forward and pulled the Prince close, "It's going to be okay."

"I can't loose him Kate, I can't," Kurt sobbed, surprised that he had anymore tears left in his body.

"I know, I know," Kate cooed, "I know how you feel about him."

Kurt pulled away from her, wiping his eyes but the tears were replaced just as quickly, "W-What?"

"You think I don't notice how you look at each other? How you light up when he walks into the room? That I didn't know what was going on when I came in here the other day and you were at opposite ends of the room?" Kate raised an eyebrow.

"K-Kate I...We...I mean..."

"Relax. I haven't told anyone," Kate grabbed his hand and squeezed his softly, "I'm glad you found someone...I just wish it was someone different."

Kurt gulped, "I love him Kate."

"I know sweetheart, I know," Kate pulled him into another hug, Kathy joining in this time.

"Can we go and wait outside?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, come on."

* * *

Kurt hated this part of the castle. It was all painted white and emotionless, everything was sterile and plain. Himself, Kathy and Kate sat outside the medics room on cold, white plastic chairs. Kurt sat in the middle with Kate's arm wrapped comfortingly around his shoulder and Kathy's hand clinging to his own in a vice grip.

"What's taking so long?" He asked, a little surprised at how much his voice shook.

"There...there was quiet a lot of blood from what I saw," Kate said, looking like she was unsure if she should share the information, "I'm sure they're just cleaning him up."

"Blood? From where?" Kathy's voice was a whisper, and Kurt rested his head on her shoulder when he saw how pale she looked. The usual rosy blush on her freckled cheeks was gone and she was almost as pale as the walls that enclosed them.

"Err, his back and his head," Kate bit his lip.

Kurt groaned, "Oh God," hiding his face in Kathy's blonde, sweet-smelling hair.

"Don't be...I mean even the smallest cuts can bleed like crazy sometimes right?" Kate tried, smiling slightly.

"I guess," Kurt grumbled in reply, still hiding in Kathy's hair. He didn't feel like staring at the blank white walls anymore. They seemed so bleak and hopeless and he had no clue about Blaine's condition. They'd been sat outside for at least an hour, although it felt like days, and Kurt had been tense and on edge the entire time; he just needed to see Blaine awake and okay.

The only thing that made him look up was the sound of someone clearing their throat.

A tall man with short brown hair, wearing a white medical coat was standing in the doorway, "Sir? You can come in now. He's not awake right, but he should be soon."

Kurt was sure he'd never got to his feet faster, causing his head to spin a little. He pushed past the man and Kathy and walked into the room that held his love. At least in here it was a bit more cheery. The walls were painted a pale blue and there were paintings of the gardens dotted here and there, as well as a few real plants that looked like they could do with being watered.

Kurt barley noticed the change in decor however, all he saw was a small boy laying in one of the many white, metal beds with bandages covering his right leg, head and with his left arm in a sling. Large tears welled up in his eyes at the sight, and by the time he had rushed to the very left corner where Blaine was lying, the tears had rolled down to paint his pale cheeks.

He stood the right side so he was able to reach out and hold Blaine's undamaged hand, his head spinning as he took in the boy's pale and bruised face, his split lower lip and his beaten limbs. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Kate had moved in beside him with Kathy on his other side. The Slave girl clung to the metal head-board of Blaine's bed in a vice grip, silent tears running down her cheeks.

Kurt chewed on his bottom lip nervously, his eyes flickering over every inch of Blaine's disheveled body, "Is he going to be okay?"

"He's strong," Was all Kate said, squeezing his shoulder.

At that moment the man that had allowed them in walked over to them with a clipboard in his hand. Kurt found himself glancing around as he watched him walk over, noticing there were no other patients in the medic's room at the moment. Good, he decided, their full attention is on Blaine.

"Would you like me to update you on his condition?" The man asked, looking at Kate.

Kate looked at Kurt who nodded, letting out a whisper, "Please."

"Okay...," The man hummed, looking down the clipboard. The action at Kurt feeling a strange mix of relief and anger. He obviously wasn't too worried about Blaine from his calm posture, which was good, but he couldn't help but feel a little annoyed that he wasn't taking it a little more seriously.

"Well?" He asked.

"Mr Anderson has a broken right leg, fractured right wrist and several broken ribs. His head was deeply cut but the bleeding has not stopped, it has been cleaned and stitched up. His back was covered in a large amount of deep gashes, most likely from a whip of some sort. They too have been cleaned and covered to keep out infection. He had a small part of his wing torn off, but it's been stitched back together. He's weak and bruised all over, but he's going to make a full recovery with only a few minor scars."

Kurt let the deepest sigh of relief, "Thank-God," he threw his head back, his eyes closed, "How long?"

"Um...Well he'll wake up whenever his body is ready. All his vitals are back to normal so it usually isn't that long but everyone's different. You can squeeze his hand...his good hand, and call his name. Just talk to him, that might help him come around," The man suggested.

"Wait...Is he in a comma?" Kurt asked, frowning, "That's what you do with comma patients."

"No, but the same rules apply to any injury when the patients becomes unconscious. You do the same if someone fainted, which is basically what happened. He lost a lot of blood."

Kurt nodded, "O-Okay, thank-you so much."

"No problem, Sir. We'll do everything we can to aid his recovery," The man smiled and walked away, leaving the room so it was only Kurt, Kathy and Kate.

"I told you he was strong," Kate said softly.

Kurt nodded, letting out a sigh. It was only now when he'd relaxed a little that he noticed Blaine's body hooked up to the beeping machines, and the light green hospital gown on his body, peaking out of the white blankets that covered him. He gave the hand he was holding a small squeeze.

"Blaine?" He asked, "Blaine baby, can you hear me?"

Not response.

Kurt nibbled on his bottom lip and reached to the pull the blankets a little higher, it wasn't cold in there but Blaine just looked so pale and weak. He tucked them around Blaine gently so he was snuggled up tight and comfortable, he petted his curls where they were sticking out of the bandage and stroked down his cheek. During his actions he completely forgot of Kathy and Kate's presence, to him it was only him and Blaine in the room. Blaine was the only thing that was important.

"Come on sweetie, wake-up for me. I'm here," He cooed, bringing Blaine's good hand to his lips and pressed sweet and tender kisses to each of his knuckles, "Can you feel that?"

Nothing.

"I'm not leaving until you wake-up," He informed Blaine, "You know how hopeless and lost I am without you."

His thumb brushed lightly back and forth over Blaine's hand, "I need you, Sweetheart. Please come back...I know I broke my promise. I'm so sorry. I said I'd never let him hurt you again...I'm going to look after you until you're better though, okay? I...I'm sorry."

Still nothing.

"I'll make it up to you. Whatever you want, I'll do it. He can't hurt you anymore, he's banished from the kingdom. He can't touch you again. Not with his words or his fists."

The room was silent and motionless apart from the annoying beep of the machines.

"You'll forgive me right, Blaine? I know you will. You've got such a big heart. That's one of the things I love about you," Kurt's finger traced random love-hearts over the back of Blaine's palm, "I'm so in love with you."

All three of the conscious fairies in the room's head snapped up as the sound of the beeping increased. Blaine's heart-rate had gone up and fallen back down to normal again.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, a little more urgency in his voice, "Come on, I know you can hear me beautiful. Come back to me. I love you baby."

It increased again before falling back down to the normal level.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson," Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, feeling a thrill run through his body with Blaine's fingers tightened slightly around his own, "I love you so much. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, but you need to wake-you first."

Blaine's eyes moved back and forth behind his eyelids and Kathy let out a small squeak, "Blaine?"

"Let me see those beautiful eyes baby," Kurt willed, "Come on, Blaine. Please? I've missed them so much, they always make me feel so safe and loved."

Blaine's eyes moved for a few seconds more before they opened, quickly shutting again against the light.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine's dry mouth opened and he croaked something, his voice deep and scratchy.

"Huh?" Kurt frowned, "What did you say sweetie?"

"Love you too," Blaine's voice was weak, his vocal chords strained from screaming so loud during the attack.

Kurt broke out into a sob, "Oh Blaine, thank goodness."

Blaine's eyes opened again, blinking furiously and he let out a small groan, "Ugh, my head."

Kurt bit his lip, "Are you in pain? What do you need? Water? Food? Are you too hot? Too cold? Pain meds? What do you need?" He asked in a ramble.

Blaine's eyes closed again and he let out a dry chuckle, wincing at the movement it caused in his ribs, "Water would be nice, please."

Kurt let out a sigh, reaching out for a glass and the water jug on the shelf behind Blaine's head. Blaine was going to be okay.


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Kik:** Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:** Swearing and description of injury.

* * *

**A/n:** I'm going away this Sunday, so I won't have much access to a computer until Tuesday night. I'll update as soon as I can:)

**Chapter 28**

"Thanks," Blaine croaked as Kurt handed him the water.

"Do you wanna sit up more?" Kurt asked, his hand trailing over the top of Blaine's chest gently. He just couldn't help himself from touching Blaine somewhere all the time.

Blaine shook his throbbing head, "M' fine."

"Are you hungry?"

"No. I'm fine," Blaine took a tip of the water and cleared his throat before downing the glass in a few large gulps.

"Do you want more?" Kurt bit his lip as the broken boy handed him the glass back.

"No thanks," Blaine's good hand and he reached out for Kurt's, "So what's actually wrong with me? What happened?"

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand lightly back, "Kathy and myself saw you were missing and when to find Kate. She said she saw your previous owner there, and it only really made sense for him to have taken you. So we found out the address in your paper work and then Kate marched half of the guards to go and get you."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up on his head, "Oh."

Blaine looked away from were he'd been looking the whole entire time. Kurt's face. His eyes flickered to Kathy and his face broke out into a smile, "Kath."

"Hey Blainey," She whispered back, reaching forward and cupping Blaine's face, "You're not allowed to do with to me every again. I was terrified."

Blaine let out a small laugh, cringing at the pain in his ribs, "Scared you were going to have to do your own work?"

Kathy's eyes narrowed, "Don't make me hit you Anderson."

Blaine grinned, "Do you worst. I don't think you can brake anything that isn't already broken."

"That's not funny," Kate commented, resting her hand on Blaine's leg over the blankets.

"Kate! Um, Miss. I..." Blaine's hand snapped out of Kurt's grasp, "I mean..."

"Relax, she knows about us," Kurt smiled, "It's all fine. I promise."

"Did...Did...How?" Blaine stuttered, looking at Kate with a nervous expression.

Kate laughed lightly, "Do what your boyfriends tells you Anderson. You need relaxation to heel."

"She's known for a while," Kurt told him, taking Blaine's hand back in it's rightful place; in his own, "It's all okay. She won't tell anyone."

Blaine's eyebrows pulled in, "Um...Thank-you."

Kate laughed again, "No problem curly-locks."

Blaine blushed and bit his lip and Kathy reached up and played with his curls as if to prove the point at which he scowled, "Alright, enough jokes about me. I'm on my death bed here."

"Nah, you're fine," Kathy grinned.

"Hm, I think I'm going to have to give you another haircut soon though," Kurt commented.

"Not you too," Blaine pouted.

"I wasn't making fun of you," Kurt smiled, "I love your curls."

Blaine smiled, "Hm, that's good then."

Kurt nodded gently, his thumbing rubbing back and forth over the back of Blaine's hand as their eyes locked.

"Okay, things are about to get soppy," Kathy said taking a step back, "I'll come back and visit you later okay, Blainey?"

"Stop calling me that," Blaine frowned.

"Not likely," Kathy replied, leaning over and pressing a small kiss to Blaine's cheek, "I hope you get better soon."

"I'm going to leave too, I've got a castle to practically run single handed," Kate sighed, she wrapped an arm around Kurt's middle, giving an awkward sideways hug, "Feel better, Blaine."

The two girls left side by side, chattering quietly to each other but neither boy watched them leave. Instead they smiled softly at each other until they heard the door close, at which Kurt bend down and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's split lip.

"Blaine, I...I was so scared," Kurt whispered, clinging to his hand tightly, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, you don't have anything to be sorry for," Blaine's eyebrows pulled in.

"Yes I do, this is my fault. If I hadn't taken you into the garden then this never would have happened. I promised that he'd never touch you again. And I broke it," Kurt scowled at himself.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this. Kurt you had no idea. I had no idea. I'm sure he would have found his way to be even if we hadn't been in the garden," Blaine looked at him firmly.

"I promised. I said I'd keep you safe," Kurt chewed his lip, "And all I've been doing is put you in danger from the start."

"Kurt, I love you. I wouldn't change a single thing about our relationship. Honestly."

"Nothing at all?"

"No. Our experiences are what make us who we are, and I wouldn't change a thing about you" Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, "Besides. I don't want to be tied up in bubble wrap. You can't say our relationship isn't exciting."

Kurt pursed him lips, "It's definitely exciting. Maybe a little too exciting."

"Maybe," Blaine agreed.

"Kurt?" The door burst open and the Prince was quick to step away from Blaine a little.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Oh thank God," Burt breathed, marching forward and pulling Kurt into a suffocating hug, "All I heard was that you were with the medics, I thought something had happened to you."

"I'm fine Dad," Kurt hugged him back, "...Can I breathe now?"

"Right. Yeah sorry," Burt stepped away, noticing Blaine, "What happened?"

"His previous owner stole him back at the ball and beat the crap out of him," Kurt explained through gritted teeth, "He's got broken everything."

Burt went pale, "Blaine, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be your majesty, It's not your fault," Blaine shook his head slightly.

"Kurt told me he used to hurt you, I should have gotten rid of him at the first chance I got," Burt scowled, "Are you in any pain?"

"I'm fine. Please don't blame yourselves," Blaine bit his bottom lip and then jumped at the pain, "Shit."

"Well...It's late, you should get some sleep. You too Kurt."

"Soon," Kurt said, perching on the edge of Blaine's bed, "He's only just woken up."

"Okay, just don't stay up too late. And everything's on hold until Blaine's up and running again."

"Really?" Kurt asked, a smile on his face.

"He's your friend. I'm guessing you want him at your wedding," Burt walked away, "Night guys."

"Well at least it's given us a bit more time," Blaine pointed out as Kurt stared at the floor.

"I'd forgotten all about it," Kurt sighed, running a hand through his hair and messing it up.

Blaine sighed lightly, "You should get some sleep."

"Later," Kurt's hand trailed down Blaine's arm, "Hows the pain? Did happen to come across anything that would make you feel better in that book?"

"I'm fine, and no not really," He screwed up his nose, "But do you think that you could bring ti down here for me to read when I'm bored?"

"Anything you want," Kurt replied.

"How are we doing?" A high, slightly annoying voice asked.

Kurt looked up to see a tiny women with brown hair tied into a bun on her head walk into the room.

"Um, Fine," He replied.

"It's time for more pain meds," She said, looking down, "Oops, I forgot my coat. One second."

"No, I'm fine. Really," Blaine protested, looking a little tense.

"The previous does will wear off in a few minutes," The women told him as she walked out.

Blaine groaned, "I don't want them."

"Why not?"

"They'll make me really sleepy right?" Blaine sighed, resting his head back on the pillow.

"Um, yeah. Most do. You need to sleep anyway, you're body needs rest," Kurt pointed out, kissing the palm of Blaine's hand.

"But I don't want to sleep, I want to be with you," Blaine complained, his large brown eyes looking at Kurt directly.

"I'm not in a rush to leave, and I'll be here when you wake up," Kurt promised.

"I...I don't want to be on my own," Blaine admitted, his cheeks flushing red.

"No one can hurt you here, Baby," Kurt comforted.

"I know that, but I just can't...I can't," Blaine finished lamely.

The women came back in wearing her white medical coat and a sharp needle in her hand, Blaine gulped and hid his face the pillow as the women injected it into his wrist.

"There. That wasn't so bad now was it?" The women smiled, "He'll be asleep shortly."

Kurt looked at the panic on Blaine's face and looked around for a solution.

"We'll be back in the morning," The women told them before she left.

"Kurt, wait please," Blaine whined as Kurt walked away from his bed.

Kurt grabbed hold of one of the other beds in the room and took of the brakes so he was able to easily wheel it, "I'm not going anywhere."

"What are you doing?" Blaine's eyebrows shot up.

"Getting my bed ready," Kurt replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, rolling the bed so it was pressed right next to Blaine's. Effectively making a double bed, "I'd sleep in the same one as you but I don't wanna hurt you."

"You can't sleep here," Blaine frowned as Kurt put the breaks back on.

Kurt climbed up onto the bed and undid the button off his jeans to get a little more comfortable, "Well I am. You heard my Dad, everything's on hold until you're better. Which means I have nothing to steal me away from you."

Blaine smiled, "Okay, fine."

Kurt paused staring at Blaine, "Um...How can I...? I don't want to hurt you."

"Come here," Blaine led his good arm out and after a bit of shuffling and Kurt asking Blaine if he was comfortable about fifty times, the two found themselves curled up together. Kurt's chest pressed against Blaine's side as the slave lay on his back and Kurt fit in perfectly beside him. Blaine's good arm rested under Kurt's neck, acting as a pillow, and Kurt's hands played gently with the gown Blaine was wearing were his hands were pressed between his chest and the Slaves body.

"Comfy?" Kurt checked once again.

"Incredibly Thank-you, you didn't have to do this. I just...Don't want to be alone right now," Blaine blushed, turning his head to look at Kurt, "I know it's silly."

"It's not at all," Kurt turned his head a little and pressed a kiss to the arm under his neck, "I wouldn't want to be alone if I was you either. I've got you."

"Hm, you do," Blaine agreed, smiling softly.

"I love you so much," Kurt whispered, looking into Blaine's eyes.

"I love you too," Blaine smiled, "I think you might be the only painkillers I need."

Kurt giggled, "Goodnight Sweetie."

"Hm, Goodnight."

* * *

**A/n: **Special thanks to everyone who's followed this fiction as it is now over 100 people:)

Also virtual cookies and hugs to everyone who's reviewed, you guys make me so happy.

I love you all.

Feel free to follow me on twitter were we can all cry and fangirl together. Just ask for a follow back:)

Also add me on Kik so we can all be friends:D


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Kik:** Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:** -

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm sorry for any typos, I've been away from Saturday and wrote this whenever I had time so I could write it up when I got back. I'm really tired so something may have escaped my attention. I Love you all.

**Chapter 29**

Kurt awoke with a start, his eyes flying open at a loud sound very close to him. It took the Prince about three seconds to realize that Blaine was whimpering in his ear, his hand reached up to flick the light on but then he realized he wasn't in his room.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, trying to remember where the light switch was in the medics room and failing, there was hardly any light at all. He reached up with his hand gently, touching Blaine's face and feeling tears on his cheeks.

"Blaine, are you awake?" He asked, not wanting to reach up and poke Blaine in the eye, "Baby?"

Kurt bit his lip, waiting for a reply but instead the scared, helpless noises continued to leave his mouth and fill the air. Kurt slipped out of Blaine's arms and started feeling against the wall for the light switch, getting more and more nervous as Blaine's noises increased to the point where he was crying loudly.

"Blaine, wake-up," he called, still feeling along the wall, "Blaine?" Come on, come on. Where's the switch? He didn't want Blaine to wake up in the dark after having a bad dream.

"Blaine, honey. Come on, wake-up please," Kurt's fingers hit the switch and he let out a small cry of relief as he switched it on, blinking as the room flooded with light and he was able to run back over to Blaine and wake him up properly without him being in the dark.

"Blaine?" Kurt kneeled beside the Slave on the bed, cupping his pale face, "Wake up, baby. It's a dream. You're safe," He cooed, brushing the tears from Blaine's cheeks, "Come on wake-up. Blaine, I'm here. I've got you."

Blaine's eyes opened but quickly closed again against the light, "Kurt?"

"I'm here," Kurt stroked Blaine's cheek-bones with his thumb, "It was just a dream."

Blaine let out a long breath before he started sobbing, his good arm gripping onto Kurt's shirt.

"Sh, Sh, your ribs, Blaine," Kurt panicked, watching his chest rise and fall rapidly with his cries, "Come on shh," He peppered Blaine's face with kisses, "You're fine. Everything's fine."

"Kurt," Blaine's fist pulled on Kurt's shirt, his eyes opening and adjusting to the light; scared and red.

"I've got you," Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's, "I've got you."

Blaine's breathing started to calm down, his eyes slipping closed as he pressed back against Kurt's forehead with his own as though trying to get him closer.

"M' sorry," He whispered after a while.

"Don't be sorry, it's fine...Everything's fine," Kurt's thumbs traced calming patterns on the sides of Blaine's face that he still held gently as they rested against each other.

When he was happy that Blaine had fully calmed down Kurt hopped off the bed in search of one of the medics to give Blaine more pain relief.

"NO! Kurt! No please," Blaine's hand reached out, missing Kurt by an inch, the panic in his voice making the taller boys heart clench.

"I'm just going to get you more pain meds, I'll be right back," Kurt promised, taking another step away from the bed.

"No, no, no, no, no please don't leave. Don't leave me Kurt, please. I need you," Blaine begged.

"Okay, okay," Kurt agreed, stepping back towards the bed and letting out a small cry of surprise when Blaine grabbed his shirt and pulled him down next to him, his fist still gripping into Kurt's clothes as Kurt snuggled close to him, "Are you in any pain though?"

"No. No I just need you," Blaine whined, sounding terrified.

"Sh, it's okay. I'm not leaving you. I'll never leave," Kurt's hand cupped Blaine's face and he showered Blaine's still wet cheeks in kisses. Blaine was still crying and he had no idea what to do. He looked completely traumatized and it broke Kurt's heart in two, "I love you."

Blaine whimpered, "Closer. Kurt, please."

"I don't want to hurt you," Kurt bit his lip.

"You won't, you won't. Please," Blaine's crying was slowly turning back into broken sobs.

"Sh, Blaine," Kurt paused for a second before wrapping his arm lightly around Blaine's waist and burying his face in Blaine's shoulder, reaching up and pressing kisses to Blaine's neck, "I've got you. I've got you."

Kurt stayed that way, whispering comforts and kissing every inch of Blaine's body he could easily reach until the room was quiet and Blaine's breathing was even. He pressed a final kiss to Blaine's shoulder and whispered into the warm skin before sleep took him, "I'll never leave you."

* * *

Kurt refused to barely leave Blaine's side for a second after that. Every night as soon as he was saw Blaine was in a deep enough sleep he showered and used the bathroom in the shortest time possible before coming back down in the night and curling up next to Blaine again. Blaine woke up a few times a night with tears down his face and his hand clinging to Kurt desperately. The Prince held him as he cried and cuddled and kissed him until he fell back to sleep.

Kurt made saw that food was brought to them and everyday, picking Blaine's favorites to try and cheer him up. He hid it well, but Kurt could tell that his smiles weren't completely real and that his eyes were a little darker then usual. He refused to tell Kurt what his nightmares were about, confident that they would go away and that Kurt being there was making it so much better. Kurt had thought about it, and he didn't want to push Blaine. But he hated to think of the Slave keeping the feeling bottled up inside.

Blaine had his bandages changed twice over the week, Kurt had to hold back tears at the shaven part of Blaine's head were the stitches lay. He remained himself that it would grow back and hid is alarm from Blaine, but really he hated having to see Blaine harmed in anyway.

"I love you," He remained Blaine for the hundredth time that day as he sat on his side of the make-shift double bed.

Blaine smiled, running his good hand through Kurt's hair, "I love you too."

"Which means you can tell me anything right?" Kurt pushed, he could tell by the look in the Slaves eyes that he knew what he was talking about. The nightmares.

"Kurt..."

"Hey, I have a break. I came to see how you were," Kate walked through the door.

Of course it was great that Kate, Kathy and even Burt visited Blaine and checked on his progress often. But they always seemed to do so at the most inconvenient time.

* * *

A week pasted until the medics let Blaine move to Kurt's bedroom. Blaine's nightmares were still at full-force and Kurt was hoping that maybe being in the familiar surroundings might help. Now Blaine's ribs had almost fully heeled, and the stitches in Blaine's wing had been taken out leaving only a small, thin scar; Kurt was able to help him up the many steps to his room.

"Are you okay?"

Blaine sat down on the bed, a little out of breath and dropping the large walking cane he'd used to help him to the floor, "Yeah. Thanks."

"Are you in pain?" Kurt checked.

"No, I'm fine," Blaine smiled, "Come lie with me?"

Kurt smiled back, "Now I don't have to worry about hurting your ribs."

Blaine shook his head, "Nope," He shuffled backwards, and patted the space next to him.

"Tell me if your in any pain," Kurt told him before he walked over to Blaine and straddled his hips.

Blaine's eyes widened, "Kurt..."

"Am I hurting you?"

"No," Blaine shook his head, looking up at Kurt with hopeful eyes, "What's..."

Kurt interrupted, unable to stop himself from kissing Blaine any longer. Pressing his lips gently against Blaine's, he cupped the Slaves face feeling Blaine's lips turn up into a smile as he kissed back, his good hand resting on base of Kurt's neck.

I mean yeah they have kissed in the past week as soon as Blaine's split lip at pretty much heeled. But they were always quick pecks after a medic had left to check on them. With people visiting with no real pattern, it was to risky for them to do much other then cuddle so Kurt could jump up if any walked in unexpectedly.

So this kiss right now, was their first real kiss since they'd been parted on the worst day of their lives. And both boys knew it.

Blaine pulled Kurt's face down closer to his own with the hand rested on the paler boy's neck and deepened the kiss, Kurt letting out a happy hum in response and holding Blaine's chin a little firmer.

Blaine licked along Kurt's bottom lip before he sucked it gently into his mouth, making Kurt's open in a gaspy moan at which Blaine's tongue darted out to slid gently over Kurt's; making both fairies groan.

"Missed this," Kurt mumbled.

"Hmm, me too," Blaine agreed between kisses, "Love you."

"Love you too," Kurt pressed a last kiss to Blaine's lips before pulling away, rolling off of Blaine and falling to lie on his side, facing the slave.

Blaine turned his head to face him with a childish pout on his lips, "Why'd you stop?"

Kurt smiled, reaching forward and pressing soft kisses all over Blaine's lips while his hand rested on Blaine's cheek, "How are your nightmares? Are they getting any better?"

Blaine tensed for a second before pulling away, "Uh-huh."

"Why won't you talk to me about it?" Kurt sighed.

"Because I...I don't think...ugh," Blaine dragged his hand down his face.

"Do you not trust me?" Kurt asked, looking away.

"Trust you? Sweetie, I've trusted you with my life everyday since we met."

Kurt bit his lip before he started to ask, "Then why won't you-"

_Knock knock_

"Kurt?"

Kurt sat up and shuffled away from Blaine slightly, "Yeah?"

"Ah, Kate was right. It's good to see you looking better Blaine," Burt opened the door and walked over to put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Thank-you Sir, I feel a lot better," Blaine replied with a smile.

"Good," Burt smiled, "So, now Blaine's on the med. I think it's about time we invited Sky over, don't you?"

"I..Um.." Kurt bit his lip.

"Great! I'll see if he can come over later today."

* * *

**A/n: **I love talking to you guys on Kik. Feel free to add me- Unic0rn_H0bbit :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Kik:** Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:** -

* * *

**A/n: **Wow, chapter 30 already?! Thank you guys for tagging along for the ride all this time:)

**Chapter 30**

"Um...What just happened?" Kurt asked, staring after his Dad.

Blaine laughed lightly, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "I think he's decided that I'm well enough to be without you."

"Without me?"

"I don't need my nurse anymore," Blaine chuckled as Kurt rolled onto his back and curled up next to the Slave again.

"Nurse?" Kurt laughed with him, "You think I'd make a good medic?"

"Yeah, definitely. You're so sweet and caring," Blaine smiled and cupped Kurt's face with his good hand.

"So I can go and see him?" Kurt checked, "You'll be okay?"

"Of course. Is that they guy you were dancing with before?"

"Yeah."

Blaine nodded slightly, "He really did look nice."

Kurt mirrored his nod, "But I love _you_."

Blaine smiled, "I know that. Don't worry about it, really."

"If only we could make you a Prince," Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's nose, "But you know, you've always been a Prince in my eyes. My Prince."

Blaine blushed, kissing Kurt's lips gently, "And you're mine."

Kurt smiled softly, gazing back into Blaine's eyes for a few seconds before a huge smile broke out over his face.

"What?" Blaine asked curiously as Kurt sat up.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how Kathy would react if she saw that conversation," Kurt grinned, slipping off the bed onto his feet.

Blaine chuckled, "Something like 'Ew' and a comment about her throwing-up."

Kurt gave a little nod of agreement, "I'm going to take a shower in case Sky can make it over."

* * *

"Sure you'll be okay?"

"Uh-huh," Blaine nodded, sat up on the bed with the magic book rested on his lap.

"I'll only be a few hours," Kurt reminded him, pulling on his new buckled boots.

Blaine chuckled, looking up from the book, "I _know _Kurt, you worry too much."

Kurt blushed, smoothing down his coat and walking back towards the bed, "I know, I'm sorry."

"It's cute," Blaine smiled, "Just, go have fun okay?"

Kurt nodded, "I'll try...how much of that book have you read?"

"Only about a quarter," Blaine sighed, "It's so long, and all the spells have different outcomes depending on so many factors."

"You don't have to read it you know," Kurt told him, reaching forward and running a hand fondly over Blaine's good arm that he used to turn the thin pages of the book.

"I know, I guess...Well if I stop I'll feel like I've given up," Blaine bit his lip, looking up into Kurt's electric blue eyes.

Kurt smiled softly, "I know," He sighed, he looked towards the door and then back to Blaine, giving the Slave a soft, caring kiss on the lips, "I should go."

Blaine nodded a little, "I'll see you later."

Kurt nodded in return before he left, if he was completely honest with himself he was looking forward to seeing Sky again. He was a nice guy, and although he loved Blaine more then he could even describe; it was kind of nice to talk to someone else for a distraction from the whole situation. All the halls of the Palace were deserted, and the Prince had a strong feeling that it might have something to do with his Dad wanting him and Sky to have time completely alone.

It was so obvious how much his Dad just wanted this thing over. For his son to be married with someone to support him. When Kurt was married he'd officially be in line for the throne and be able to take his place as King when Burt retired. Kurt understood that, the King just wanted his kingdom to have a safe future and for his son to be settled down.

Kurt made his way down the halls, realizing he didn't even know where he was meant to meet Sky and that there was no one to ask. That's just great. He wondered around for a little bit, his thoughts mostly revolving around how adorable Blaine currently looked sat up on his bed looking through a book filled with magic spells. His heart welled in his chest at the thought that Blaine was his, he just loved him so much. Although he spent most of his time when he was away from Blaine thinking of the Slave, he often found himself swallowing around a lump in his throat when he was looking for someone else to marry.

When he was younger he'd read books about Prince's meeting in the woods and falling in love, something would happen that would tear them apart for a little while but then everything would be fixed, they'd get married and live happily ever after. Why couldn't his life just be a children's love story?

* * *

As soon as Kurt left the room Blaine pushed the book to the side, a long sigh escaping his lips that he'd been holding in for a while. Kurt was always so sweet and gentle with him, asking him how he felt with everything before he made a move. But how could he tell Kurt how _jealous _he got. It was ridiculous, and he just had to get over it because pretty soon Kurt would be kissing his new husband at the end of the aisle with a wedding band around his wrist. Preparing to be King with his new partner while Blaine cleaned the fireplaces.

That's what his nightmares had been about. Kurt's marriage. Kurt's life without him...Kurt forgetting about him. That's what really scared him, the idea of Kurt walking through the Palace halls, as a king, maybe with a child of his own and not even reconsigning the slave, who's still in love with him, scrubbing the floor.

He couldn't tell Kurt though. He knew he would stop looking for a husband and spend the whole day convincing Blaine otherwise. Kurt was under enough stress, he shouldn't have to worry about Blaine's pathetic fears too.

* * *

"Hey, Kurt."

"Oh, Hi," Kurt had walked all the way down to the front entrance where he saw Sky waiting for him, his uniquely colored eyes bright and excited and his brown hair in the same simple cut framing his strong, masculine features. His skin was a lot darker then Kurt's...not that it was hard to be; but Kurt got the impression he spent a lot of time outside playing sports. He was relived to see Sky was only wearing jeans and a shirt and not some kind of suit. He wasn't even wearing his crown.

"How are you?" Sky asked, walking forward and holding out his hand.

Kurt shook it with a smile, "I'm great, how are you?"

"I'm shocked. I didn't think you'd actually request to see me again," Sky bit his lip, giving a small, awkward laugh.

"Of course I did," Kurt grinned at how cute and shy Sky was.

"So...should I tell people that if they want to get your attention they should stand on your foot?" Sky grinned.

"I guess so, it worked for you," Kurt winked and Sky's cheeks flushed red, ducking his head.

"So...um, what-what do you want to do?" Sky stuttered.

* * *

"Hey, has Kurt left?"

Blaine looked up in shock but soon relaxed when he saw Kate walking into the room, "Uh-huh," He nodded.

"Good, I didn't want to have to hunt him down to...Are you okay?" Kate tilted her head to the side, walking further into the room and perching herself beside Blaine on the bed.

"Wha-? Yeah, of course. I'm fine," Blaine nodded, folding his arms across his chest and looking away from the women in front of him.

"Really? Then why do you look so glum?" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I don't," Blaine shook his head.

"Come on Anderson, what's up?"

"It's nothing," Blaine shook his head.

"Nothing to do with the fact your boyfriend is currently with another suitor?" Kate asked, putting a comforting hand on Blaine's knee.

Blaine sighed and let his head fall back against the headboard of the bed with a dull thump, "Maybe."

"I know it sucks, this whole situation sucks," Kate squeezed Blaine's knee lightly, "But...you know Kurt loves you, I can see it just in the way he looks at you."

"I love him too."

"I know," Kate nodded softly.

"Kurt wants to tell his Dad," Blaine told her, "He keeps hinting at it."

"Er...I don't know if that's the best idea," Kate commented, "I know he's accepted that you and Kurt are friends, and he's a really good guy. But he grew up in a situation were Slaves were Slaves, I don't know if he'd be quiet as welcoming. And it's not like he could do anything about it without telling the governors anyway, and they definitely wouldn't approve."

"I know," Blaine grumbled, squeezing his temple between his thumb and index finger, "I...There's nothing I can do, I feel so helpless. I just...i don't know, I just want there to be a way."

"For you and Kurt to live happily ever after?" Kate asked.

Blaine nodded, "Exactly."

"Blaine, Honey. This isn't a story, it's real life. Sometimes...things just don't work out how you want them to. But we just need to make the best of what we're given," Kate shrugged.

"It's not fair," Blaine grumbled.

"I know it's not, but...you have a nice life here don't you? You're treated well, we look after you. You have friends, it could be worse," Kate reminded him.

Blaine blinked at her, "...Now I feel selfish."

"Blaine you're anything but selfish," Kate disagreed, "There's nothing wrong with wanting love."

"I _have _love. I just don't want to loose it," Blaine replied a little harshly, "Oh...Kate, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's fine Love, I know. You're angry at the world," Kate reassured him, "But things work out in the end. You'll be happy, I promise."

"What about Kurt? Will he be happy?" Blaine asked, "That's the most important thing."

"I'm sure he will be."

"But...Do you think...maybe that he'll forget me?" Blaine mumbled.

Kate's eyebrows shot up on her forehead, "No, of course not. He'd never forget you."

Blaine nodded, "I'm probably keeping you from something..."

"No, it's fine. I'm not busy right now," Kate settled herself more comfortably on the bed.

"Are...Are you like-like friends?" Blaine asked, chewing on his bottom lip.

"I like to think so," Kate nodded.

* * *

Sky was sweet and quiet. He blushed and laughed a lot, he wasn't _unattractive, _he was tall and sporty...the completely opposite of Blaine. He was unsure about how to act around Kurt some of the time, and that reminded Kurt of Blaine in the early days when he'd first arrived at the Palace and was small and adorable. Kurt's heart ached at the memories of him slowly gaining Blaine's trust, and how strong and confident he was now. He'd grown up so much in a short amount of time.

"Um...Kurt?"

"Oh sorry, I just kinda zone out sometimes," Kurt laughed, turning his attention back to the boy beside him where they were sitting on the grass in a hidden part of the garden.

"I wanted to...I mean, my Mom told me I should just go for it."

"Go for what?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows climbing his forehead.

"She even gave me...this," Sky reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a ruby-velvet box.

"Sky...Wha-?"

"Can I just...do this, please?" Sky asked, his cheeks heating up until they were impossibly red.

"Er, yeah...Okay."

"I know you want to marry someone you love, and the situation that you've been put into isn't the best. But...I like you, and we have a good time together right?"

"Y-Yeah, of course." Kurt agreed, starting at the rectangular box that Sky was holding delicately in his hand.

"And...I promise, that if you agree to this, I'll do my best to make you happy. I'll support you, I'll be there for you every step of the way. You'll never feel lonely or unwanted."

"Sky," Kurt squeaked, realizing where this is going.

Sky bit his lip, "I know we don't know much about each other. But everything I do know about you, I like. And I want to learn more."

"I-I..."

"Kurt Hummel," Sky's voice shook and he opened the box, presenting it to Kurt who stared at the beautiful silver wedding bracelet that was inside, decorated with simple emerald jewels, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/n: *evil laugh***

**Please go and follow my amazing friend **Neon_Night_Owl** on twitter, he's really awesome and he did a few drawings of the characters in this fiction that are really amazing.**

**I love you all:)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Kik:** Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:** Swearing

* * *

**Chapter 31 **

"Thanks Kate, I...I just...Thanks."

Kate laughed, "No problem Anderson."

The door burst open so violently that Blaine jumped, jolting his arm and wincing at the pain before his attention was taken by Kurt standing in the doorway with a trembling bottom lip.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine sat up straighter.

"I-Er, I...We...I mean," Kurt chewed his lip, staring at Blaine with scared eyes.

"Honey, I can't come and hug you," Blaine gestured to his leg, "You need to come here," He held his arms open.

Kurt shook his head, playing with his hands in front of him nervously before he muttered, "I...Blaine, it's...Sky, he asked me to marry him.

The room was blanketed in a tense, shocked atmosphere that made Kurt feel like he was suffocating. It went on for a painful minute that felt like hours until Kate cleared her throat and stood up.

"I think that's my cue to leave," She said, leaning over and kissing Blaine's cheek before she walked up to Kurt who still remain motionless, staring pitifully at the floor, "It's gonna be fine," She told him, giving him an awkward side-ways hug before she left, closing the door softly behind him.

Blaine took a deep breath and gulped, "So...W-What did you say?"

Kurt was chewing frantically on his bottom lip, his hands clenched to fists at his sides as his eyes were locked on the creamy carpet beneath his feet.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

The Prince looked up, staring directly at Blaine while his body was trembling.

"Did you say yes?" Blaine asked, glancing down to Kurt's wrist that remained empty and un-claimed.

"I...I told him I need to think about it," Kurt muttered, bringing his hands to his chest and wrapping his palm around his left-wrist self-consciously.

Blaine nodded, "Okay, that was probably a wise move."

"He-He said I could take as long as I wanted," Kurt nodded in return, his hand rubbing up and down his wrist where the band would be if he'd accepted straight away.

"What do you think you'll say?" Blaine asked, his fists tightening a little as he anticipated Kurt's reply.

Kurt paused, glancing around the room as though he was trying to find the answer before they settled on Blaine's, "No."

"I thought you liked him?" Blaine's fists relaxed.

"I do," Kurt confirmed, shifting back and forth on his feet uncomfortably.

"...But then why would you say no?"

"Because I _can't_," Kurt whimpered, his eyes suddenly turning wet, "He asked me and I'll I could think of was _you. _Your laugh, your smile, your eyes, your hair. You. I don't want anyone else. I can't be with anyone else."

Blaine gulped, "K-Kurt, it's okay. It's all going to be fine."

"No. It's not. And I'm fed up of being told how it will all work out. This is for the rest of my life. No one else seems to understand that's it's more then just one day of saying 'I do'."

Blaine sighed, "I'm sorry, just...Come here. Please?" He held open his good arm and Kurt bit his lip, hesitating for a second before he walked forward, struggling to kick off his boots as he went before he fell into bed next to Blaine and soon curled up again him, "See. It's _this._"

"What Sweetie?" Blaine asked, brushing a hand through Kurt's hair.

"Being King isn't going to be easy everyday, on the bad ones I just want to be able to cuddle the man I love," Kurt grumbled into Blaine's chest.

"I'm sure Sky will..."

"I know, I know. But I want it to be you. You're the only person who makes me feel better when I'm upset and stressed," Kurt cut him off, his hand clinging to Blaine's shirt.

Blaine sighed, "I'm always going to be here for you."

Kurt smiled softly, "Me too. You'll never be alone Blaine, I promise."

"We'll _always _have each other, okay?"

Kurt nodded in agreement, "_Always._"

Blaine rubbed his hand comfortingly up and down Kurt's arm, "Can I say my opinion?"

Kurt nodded, "Of course."

"I think you should say yes."

"Wha...? Why?" Kurt asked, his hand fisting even tighter in Blaine's shirt.

"I'm just fed up of waiting for it to happen," Blaine said softly, "And I'm pretty sure you feel that same way. If you say yes, and stop putting of the inevitable, then we can...move onto the next stage and work out what our relationship will be after."

Kurt remained quiet, rubbing his thumb back and forth across Blaine chest.

"Does that make sense?"

Kurt nodded slowly, "Yeah."

"Aren't you tired of waiting around?" Blaine asked, "Not knowing how long we have?"

Kurt nodded again.

"I don't want you to think I'm pushing you into anything...Or pushing you away, I'm not at all," Blaine rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's arm.

"I know you're not," Kurt stretched his neck so he was kiss Blaine's chest through his shirt gently.

"You wouldn't be considering it if you didn't like him would you?"

"I do like him, he's great...I...I'll think about it," Kurt agreed, "You're right about everything."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Blaine teased.

Kurt snorted, sitting up, "Come here you."

He pressed his lips gently against Blaine's who craned his neck to get a better angel, "Mmm, lmm."

Kurt giggled, pulling away a little, "What was that?"

"I love you," Blaine mumbled.

Kurt sighed, "I love you t-"

_Bang_

"Kurt, I-Oh crap, sorry."

Kurt sighed, "Kate."

"I should have knocked. I'm just...I'm freaking out, can you help me?"

"What's going on?" Kurt frowned, sitting up properly so he could she Kate.

"Er, there was a fire at the orphanage and now there's nineteen teenagers downstairs, I said they could be taken on as slaves here until the orphanage is re-built, but I didn't really think about how many there would be," Kate patted down her hair, "Can you help me organize them?"

Kurt looked at Blaine who smiled, "Go ahead."

Kurt slipped of the bed, "I'll be back later," he kissed Blaine's cheek and followed Kate out of the room with a little wave in Blaine's direction.

"It's really good, what you're doing for them," Kurt said as they walked down the staircase.

"I couldn't just leave them homeless could I? Dalton Orphanage is the only one we have for teenagers who aren't old enough to make their own way in life yet. All the others are for children."

"How long will it take for the building to be repaired?"

"I have no idea," Kate sighed, "I don't even know if we have enough beds."

"We'll find room," Kurt reassured her.

"So um..Are you and Blaine okay?"

Kurt nodded, "He told me to say yes."

"Are you going to?" Kate asked.

"I'm still not sure," Kurt admitted, "I just...I can't even see myself marrying another person other then Blaine."

"You just have to try and see the good in every situation," Kate bumped her hip lightly against Kurt's.

"I'm trying," Kurt nodded with a smile, "Now, where are all these teenagers?"

"In here," Kate rolled her eyes a little as they reached the bottom of the stairs and turned left, opening a dorm into one of the many studies in the Palace.

Kurt blinked at the pure amount of navy blue and red that meant his eyes, "Um, Wow."

Nineteen heads turned in his direction, most did an awkward kind of bow apart from one who was stood in the very center of the crowded group of people who turned and gave Kurt a sly smirk that the Prince quickly chose to ignore.

"Oh, don't bow," He smiled at the boys who were all wearing identical uniforms of gray slacks, white shirts, navy sweaters with red-piping detail and a striped navy and red tie to show they belong to the orphanage. All of them had their wings folded neatly behind them, "I love the uniforms."

A few boys blushed, and smiled at him nervously.

"Well that makes one of us," The boy who had smirked at Kurt before called.

Kurt raised an eyebrow slightly, "What's your name?"

"Hunter Clarington," He stepped forward, he had green eyes and brown hair that was styled in a small quiff at the front. He pushed a few of the other boys out of the way and spreading his wings out behind him.

"Is that meant to be impressive?" Kurt asked, "Meant to make you look bigger?"

The boys cheeks turned scarlet, his burgundy wings folding in, "No. I was just stretching."

"Right," Kurt rolled his eyes and a few of the boys hid their sniggers behind their hands.

Kate stepped forward a little, putting her hand on Kurt's shoulder, "This is the Prince, he's kindly agreed to help me sort you all out and make sure that you're happy here."

"Sort us out? How can he do that if he can't even sort himself out a husband?"

Kurt blinked at Hunter who had that stupid sly look on his face again, "We don't have to take you in you know, I could chuck you out on the street if I wanted."

"Oh Please, everyone in the kingdom knows how soft you are. Run a kingdom? Ha, you couldn't even run a bath," Hunter sneered.

"Shut up Hunter," A few of the boys snapped.

Kurt smiled, "I think you should listen to your friends Hunter. Just a suggestion."

"Ignore him, we're very grateful, Sir," A boy stepped forward with black hair and hazel eyes, "I'm Nick."

"It's nice to meet you, now let's see where we can give you all a temporary home here."

In the end they managed to find room for all of them in the servants room, Kurt did his best to remember their names. Of course he remembered Hunter, the only one who didn't say thank-you when he was given a bed, food and water. He also remembered Wes Montgomery, Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval all of which he'd had small talk with...Oh and that boy Thad H...Harwood was it? He'd almost tripped over Kurt's foot and then blushed until his head was redder then Kurt thought possible.

Over all they were pleasant and grateful (minus Hunter), and Kurt looked forward to getting to know them all a little better. But he couldn't say that he wasn't happy when he'd given the last boy, Richard James, a bed for the night and he was free to go back upstairs and cuddle with Blaine for a little while longer; with Hunters mean words still rolling around his head.

* * *

**A/n: This was a tiny bit rushed because I'm busy over the next couple of days, getting exam results and stuff, so I hope it's okay. I just want to say a huge thank-you to each and every one of you for being so amazing and supportive, I love you more then words can even describe.**

**Oh and a big thanks to the wonderful** Neon_Night_Owl **on twitter for giving me the idea to add in the Warblers:) Go follow him!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Kik:** Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:** Swearing

* * *

**Chapter 32**

"Hey, I've been waiting for you."

"Oh, yeah...Sorry, it took longer then I thought," Kurt shrugged, beginning to pull off his clothes.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," Kurt stripped down to his boxers and undershirt, folding his clothes neatly.

"No you're not, what's wrong?"

"It's...stupid, don't worry," Kurt disappeared into the bathroom.

Blaine bit his lip, glaring down at his leg in annoyance, "Kurt...Damn it, I can't follow you in there."

"I know."

"Why won't you tell me?" Blaine pouted, hearing Kurt turn on the tap and splash his face with water before he started moisturizing.

"It's stupid, I'm being stupid," Kurt repeated.

"Kurt if it's upsetting you I want to know so I can fix it," Blaine replied.

Kurt didn't reply until he left the bathroom, shutting off the light and walking over to close the drapes and block out the night.

"Come hug me," Blaine ordered with a pout.

Kurt sighed dramatically with a smile at Blaine "I guess, considering Kate interrupted last time."

Blaine nodded in agreement, holding his hand out and making grabby movements in Kurt's direction.

Kurt smiled fondly at the gesture and was soon sliding over to the bed and slipping into the space right where he belonged. Curled up comfortable against Blaine's side.

"Now then," Blaine said, getting down to business, "What's bothering you Sweetie?"

Kurt sighed loudly, "It's just one of the boys down there...he's was saying all this stuff."

"About what?"

"Me. That I'm going to be a rubbish ruler and things like that," Kurt shrugged.

Blaine frowned, "What an asshole. Kick him out, you don't _have _to give him somewhere to live."

"I can't," Kurt shook his head, "I'd feel terrible."

"But he's making you feel terrible now."

Kurt sighed, pressing kisses to Blaine's chest through his shirt, "Have you noticed that Kate's...changed?"

"Hey, don't try and change the subject Mister," Blaine squeezed Kurt's shoulder, "...But yeah, she's a lot easier to talk to."

"Hm," Kurt nodded in agreement, "I wonder why..."

"I don't know, ask her. Oh and when you do you can tell her to kick this guy out as well," Blaine hinted.

"I'm _not _kicking him out, he's got nowhere else to go," Kurt said firmly.

"What's his name?" Blaine asked.

"Hunter," Kurt told him.

"When I'm better I'm going to kick his ass."

"No you won't. Violence is never okay Blaine, I thought you of all people would know that," Kurt grumbled.

"I didn't...I just mean...Kurt, no one has the right to make you feel less then a King. But you're right, I would never actually hurt him," Blaine agreed.

"I'm already so scared about this," Kurt sighed, "I don't want to be King, I don't handle pressure well."

"Stop, Kurt. You're going to be amazing, and perfect and everyone's going to love you."

"But my Mom..."

"Stop comparing yourself to her."

"I have to! It's my fault she's not here, I have to replace her, it's the least I can do. And here I am breaking all the laws to be with _you. _She never would have never done that, she would have done whatever was best for the Kingdom," Kurt stood up and ran a hand through his hair, "I suck."

"Kurt, no..."

"Shut-up," Kurt snapped, "You don't' know, you're just a _slave._ A Slave that I'm risking everything for!"

Blaine blinked, shrinking back into mattress, "Right."

Kurt froze for a second before he shook his head, "Crap, Blaine. I'm so sorry."

Blaine shrugged, looking away.

"No, no, no," Kurt walked over the bed the straddled Blaine's hips, "Come on, Blaine know _you _you're my whole life. Okay?"

Blaine nodded, still looking away.

Kurt cupped his face, turning his head so Blaine had no choice but to look at him. The Prince's heart sank at the tears running down his cheeks.

"Blaine," He mumbled, brushing the salty drops away with his thumbs, "I'm _so _sorry, I didn't mean that. I love you so much, I'd risk everything over and over again to be with you. I need you."

Blaine bit his lip, "I love you too."

"You're my _everything_, okay? I love you, I love you so much. I just cave under pressure, I don't mean to take it out on you," Kurt covered Blaine's face in kisses.

Blaine smiled softly, his eyes still a little watery, "It's fine, I know."

"It's not fine," Kurt shook his head, "I don't know what I'd do without you...What I'm going to do without you."

Blaine sighed as Kurt wiped his eyes again tenderly.

"Can I kiss you?"

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, "Why are you asking? Of course you can."

"I didn't know if you were upset with me," Kurt explained, brushing his nose back and forth against Blaine's.

"I'm never going to not want to kiss you," Blaine smiled softly, "I love you so much."

"I love you more," Kurt smiled, kissing the very corner of Blaine's mouth.

"Hm, not possible," Blaine grinned, "And I'm not upset, I know how much stress and pressure you're under."

"But I shouldn't take it out on you. All you do is help me," Kurt frowned, "I don't deserve you."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Shut up and kiss me."

"I really am sorry, baby," Kurt whispered.

"I know," Blaine smiled back softly, his good hand locking in Kurt's hair and pushing Kurt's head forward gently, puckering his lips at the same time.

Kurt giggled, "You're so cute," He commented before he pressed his lips to Blaine's.

Blaine let out a little happy hum and his fingers tightened in Kurt's hair, holding him in place and refusing to let Kurt move when he turned to pull away.

"Mmm, Blaine," Kurt gave a muffled laugh against the boy's lips before kissing him again, nipping gently at his lips and smiling back as he felt Blaine's lips turn up in a grin against his own.

When Blaine finally let them pull apart both were breathing a little heavier even though their kiss was tender and soft.

"I'm so in love with you," Kurt whispered, pressing his forehead against Blaine's

Blaine's grin was so large Kurt was sure he was going to brake his jaw, "I don't think I can be even more in love with you."

* * *

"Hey Dad."

"Kurt! Son, how are you?"

Kurt blinked a few times at his fathers bubbling excitement, it was like he had suddenly become ten years younger. Whenever Kate sent the Prince down to his Dad's office it was very rarely good news. So his Dad was either trying to sugar something terrible or he actually had good news; knowing Kurt's luck it was the first option.

"I'm good, how are you?" He asked, still standing in the doorway and eying his father suspiciously where he lent causally against his crowded desk.

"I'm great. So...Is there something to wanted to tell me?" Burt asked.

Kurt bit his lip, "Um...No, I don't think so."

"Really? Not something that might effect the kingdom in anyway?"

_Holy crap he knew, he knew. He knew about Blaine, _"D-Dad, it never..."

"So when are you going to say yes?"

"Wait...Huh?" Kurt asked, his face creasing in confusion.

"To Sky?" Burt grinned, "When are you going to say yes to his proposal?"

_Oh. _"Um...I don't-," Kurt stuttered.

"Well the sooner the better. We have a wedding to organize. I'm so happy you found someone Kurt, you have no idea. So soon as I saw you two together at the dance I knew he was somethings special to you. I could see it in your face," Burt rambled, standing up straighter and walking around to sit behind his desk.

"Er, right."

"So...When? Should I invite him over tomorrow?" Burt asked.

Kurt gulped. God he hadn't seen his Dad this happy in so long. He couldn't just snatch it all way from him, he just couldn't. Blaine had been pretty insistent on him saying yes as well; and Sky was a sweet guy.

"Um...No, no not tomorrow. The day after," Kurt told him.

"Why not tomorrow?" Burt asked, raising an eyebrow.

_Because I want one more full day with Blaine, _"I wanna buy a new outfit."

Burt rolled his eyes, "You and clothes...," He trailed off, "Okay, fine."

Kurt nodded, turning to leave.

"Hey Kiddo?"

Kurt paused, "Yeah?"

"I'm so happy about this."

Kurt gulped, turning away, "Me too," He said before he left.

* * *

"What did he wan-Oh," Blaine laughed slightly as he received an arm full of his boyfriend, quickly responding and hugging him back tightly.

"I love you so fucking much," Kurt mumbled into his shoulder.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "I love you too. Honey, are you okay?"

"No...Yes...I'm getting married," Kurt was shaking the smallest amount as he hid in Blaine's neck; away from the world.

"Um...Okay. When did you decided to...?"

"I didn't."

"Kurt, um. You're going to have to explains things to me a little here," Blaine laughed nervously, rubbing his hand up and down the center of Kurt's back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

"Dad knows about the proposal," Kurt replied, his voice still a little muffled by the warm skin of Blaine's neck, "He called me into the office to ask when I was going to accept."

"What did you say?"

"Two days. I want to spend one more day with you before anything changes," Kurt explained, his fingers knotting in Blaine's shirt like he was never going to let go.

"You didn't have to say you would," Blaine whispered, holding Kurt as close as he possibly could.

"Yes I did. He was so _happy _Blaine, I couldn't just take that away from him."

Blaine let out a small sigh, "When are you going to think of yourself?"

Kurt shrugged in Blaine's hold.

"It's going to be okay. It's all going to be okay," Blaine whispered.

Kurt sighed loudly into Blaine's shoulder and Blaine shivered as the hot breath hit his sensitive skin, "There was so much more I wanted to do with you."

"Well...we can do as much as that stuff as possible," Blaine bit his lip.

"Your leg though, and your hand," Kurt pulled away and pouted.

"We'll find a way," Blaine promised, "What kind of thing did you have in mind?"

Kurt's cheeks turned scarlet, "Just...stuff."

"Like...?" Blaine hinted, noticing the blush curiously.

"Like...physical stuff," Kurt choked on his words, his cheeks heating up even more.

Blaine's brow turned down in confusion his expression changed to understanding and then embarrassment, "Oh, right. Yeah that could be a pain," He looked down at his bandaged limbs, "I'm, er...Sorry for the inconvenience."

Kurt laughed, "It's not your fault."

"Not yours either," Blaine shrugged.

"Well...it is a little bit," Kurt went a little pale.

"No. It's not at all," Blaine replied firmly, his good hand cupping gently at the base of Kurt's neck.

"How much longer until we can get rid of these anyway?" Kurt asked, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's bandaged hand.

"I'm not sure. A little while yet I think. A week or two," Blaine shrugged lightly.

Kurt frowned, "I hate seeing you like this."

"I'm fine," Blaine smiled, "Just a little bored when you're not here."

"Are you okay? With me...getting married?" Kurt asked, kissing Blaine's forehead.

Blaine nodded, "Yes. Are you?"

"I'm not sure yet," Kurt replied honestly.

"It's going to be fine."


	33. Chapter 33

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:**Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Kik:** Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:** Swearing

* * *

**A/n: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. My laptop broke at it took then ages to fix it as the repair shop ordered the wrong part and life kept getting in the way when I finally got it back. I know I suck :/ Love to you all.**

Please read the **a/n **at the end:)

**Chapter 33**

Kurt woke up slowly. He was curled tightly into Blaine's side and he was a little surprised when he realized that Blaine was still snoring quietly beside him. He was very rarely the first to be awake. Kurt shifted and propped himself up on his elbow so he could look at the boy as he slept, smiling at the long thick lashes that were fanned out over Blaine's cheeks that always made him look so sweet and approachable. The thought of hurting him like he was made him feel sick. He still didn't know what Blaine's nightmares were about and they still weren't gone, just not as drastic as before. Blaine simply just began crying in his sleep, usually silent, sometimes with an occasional sad whimper. But it wasn't enough to wake Kurt or himself up. Kurt had only noticed it twice when he'd gone to use the bathroom in the early hours of the morning.

But as ever Blaine's mouth remained firmly closed about the matter, always changing the subject or remaining completely silent until Kurt gave up trying to get it out of him. People always said that Kurt was stubborn, but what on earth did that make Blaine?

Kurt lent over a little further and kissed along Blaine's cheek, frowning as he realized Blaine must have cried sometime during the night as his cheeks were a little damp. He kissed along Blaine's jaw and then up the bridge of his nose, smiling fondly when Blaine grunted lightly in his sleep and tried to move away.

"I'm going to make sure you're happy," Kurt promised to the slumbering boy in a whisper, "You're going to be happy."

Kurt had no idea how long he lay there whispering promises to the boy and pressing tender kisses to his face, neck and arms. It could have been hours or as little as a few minutes, there was so much he wanted to say to Blaine. But he had no idea how to say it.

Eventually Blaine's eyes fluttered open to see Kurt gazing at him longingly while running his hand softly up and down his good arm. His sleepy brown eyes widened slightly in shock of Kurt being awake first, before they looked down awkwardly, the slaves cheeks heating up at Kurt's gaze on him.

"Hi," The slave finally croaked, his voice full off sleep.

"Hey you," Kurt smiled softly, "Did you sleep okay?"

"Hm, good thanks," Blaine nodded, reaching up to rub his eyes.

Kurt continued to smile, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine replied, sitting up a tiny bit straighter, "...Oh," Blaine suddenly frowned and he turned a bit pale.

"What's wrong?" Kurt mumbled softly with a frown, reaching up to cup Blaine's face.

"You're getting engaged tomorrow," Blaine said, gripping onto the comforter with white fists.

Kurt winced, "Let's just...not think about that now okay? I just want to make the most of today."

Blaine bit his bottom lip and blinked a few times, "O-Okay, yeah."

Kurt sighed, looking down at his hands for a second, "My heart will _always _belong to you."

"And mine to you," Blaine gave his own sigh, shaking his head, "This is so unfair."

"I know," Kurt grumbled, still looking at his hands, "I'm sorry for putting you through this."

"Don't. Don't you dare apologize," Blaine sat up properly and took both of Kurt's hands in his own, "This is not your fault."

"I started all of it," Kurt sighed, guilty.

"And I'm so glad you did," Blaine whispered softly, "Really I...You've made me, you make me, so happy."

"You make me happy too," Kurt smiled gently.

Blaine let out a breath and smiled back at him, "So what do you want to do today?"

"Today, I'm going to make you feel like the Prince you really are," Kurt told him with a grin.

"W-What are you talking about?" Blaine's eyes widened.

"You're a Prince to me," Kurt explained softly, "You're always going to be one."

"I...I..." Blaine stuttered, his cheeks coloring.

"A very adorable Prince," Kurt giggled lightly, leaning down and pressing kisses to the top of Blaine's head where he'd ducked it in embarrassment.

The slave laughed too, hiding in the crook of Kurt's neck taking in a deep breath of the scent.

"Lie down," Kurt requested softly before he kissed Blaine's head lightly again and slipped out of bed.

"W-What are you doing?" Blaine frowned, doing as we was told but still keeping an eye on Kurt as he walked towards the door.

"Just this," Kurt grabbed the chair from behind his desk and propped it against the doorknob so one one would be able to get in.

"Why?"

"You'll see," Kurt smiled, walking back over to the bed, "Oh wait, when's the last time the medics checked on you?"

"Yesterday night," Blaine told him, "They send I should have the bandages and such off really soon."

"Are you in any pain?" Kurt asked gently, his hand trailing over Blaine's injured leg.

"None," Blaine shrugged, "It's just annoying that I can't use my arm...or walk without help."

Kurt frowned, "I know baby," he cooed, "But how about I be your nurse for today?"

Blaine smiled, "I like the sound of that."

Kurt giggled, "Me too," He took a step back from the bed, "Now, how about I give you a bath?"

"W-What?" Blaine asked, chewing his lip.

"Well the medics usually do it right?" Kurt shrugged, "Do you not want me to?"

"Er..."

"It was just a suggestion," Kurt added lightly, "Just a way to be close to you."

Blaine blushed, "Kurt...I don't really know...I mean...," he took a deep breath, "How come I'm always the one who's completely naked and you're not?"

Kurt laughed awkwardly, "I was just thinking we've not really done...We haven't been intimate that many times. But if you don't want to...," He shrugged.

"Its always been too risky," Blaine bit his lip, "Or we haven't had enough time, or..."

"I know. But now we do," Kurt gestured to the barricaded door.

Blaine glanced at the door and nodded, "Okay."

"We don't have to Blaine," Kurt smiled, "I'd be quite content in just cuddling you."

"I want to, I wanna be close to you," Blaine reached out with his good hand for Kurt to join him.

"Just a second," Kurt smiled, turning towards the bathroom.

_Knock knock knock_

"Kurt?"

Blaine froze a little bit in panic, just a natural reflex, watching as Kurt sighed loudly and walked towards the door, "Yeah?" "He called.

The unmistakable voice of Kate replied, "Your Dad said I need to take you shopping for a new outfit."

"Wh-? Oh," Kurt suddenly remembered using the excuse of buying a new outfit so he could have one more day with Blaine.

"Come on, Blaine can come too," Kate jiggled the door-handle, "What have you done to this door?"

Kurt sent Blaine a look that made him hold back and laugh before he took the chair away from the door and slipped it back behind the desk, "Nothing, what do you mean?" Kurt asked, opening the door with ease.

Kate stood in the doorway with a confused expression, "N-Nothing never mind...Oh you two aren't even dressed yet," She noticed with a sigh.

"Sorry, I forgot," Kurt bit his lip.

"It's okay, you have a lot on your mind," Kate gave him a small smile, "Go and get ready, I'll keep an eye on lover boy over here for you."

"Thanks Kate, I...You know you've been acting different lately," Kurt commented carefully.

Kate smiled shyly at him, something the Prince had never seen, Kate was never shy, "Yeah, that's...down to you actually."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow as Kate sat down on the edge of the bed next to Blaine and patted his leg in greeting.

"I know I can be a little...um...pushy," Kate told him with another, very rare, shy smile.

Kurt gulped, "Only a little...sometimes."

Kate laughed and waved her hand in the air, wiping away the comment, "I never really realized how much until I saw how kind and caring you were towards Blaine. I know you've always been like that but this was really...just...it was different."

Kurt blushed a little bit, looking at Blaine fondly, "Yeah...Well, I always knew that he was special."

Kate nodded and Blaine bit his lip, "And on the night of the ball, you asked if I was looking for someone special. And I realized that I was, I was looking for someone without even realizing."

"Everyone does," Blaine commented gently, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm looking, but I never gave myself a chance. Everything is always work, work, work and stress and...it turned me into a person I didn't want to be. So I forced myself to let go, I mean...Kurt you told me that I was like a mother to you on those steps...but I haven't been a very good one," Kate explained.

"Kate..." Kurt objected.

"No. No, I know what I did. How I acted," Kate shrugged, "But thanks to you, that's all going to change now...You're going to make an _amazing _king Kurt."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Being King? It's not all about making decisions. It's about making an example, to your people, how they should act and behave. To show them what's right," Kate told him, "And you did just that for me. And you know how stubborn I am, it takes something special to change my mind."

Kurt laughed a little bit, blushing at the praise and biting his lip, "T-Thanks Kate."

"No problem," Kate smiled, "Now, go get ready."

"A-Actually I think...I mean, not that I don't love shopping with you, because I really do. But I just...just want to be with Blaine today," Kurt said, "Is that okay?"

"Oh...Yeah of course," Kate nodded, "I thought it was a tiny bit strange that's how you wanted to spend the day. You boys just...make the most of it okay? I'll keep everyone away as much as I can."

"Thanks Kate," Kurt smiled as she stood up from the bed and walked towards him.

"No problem, see you soon," She pulled Kurt into a small hug, squeezing him tightly before she pulled away, "You too Blaine."

Blaine nodded at her as he paused in the door-frame to give them a happy wave and closed the door behind her.

"So," Kurt asked, chewing his lip, "Is there anything you really wanted to do today?"

* * *

**A/n:** I know this chapter was kind of a filler but I really wanted to get something out to you guys aaand I want you guys to have the **choice **of how Kurt and Blaine spend their last day together before the royal engagement. So let me know in a review if you have a request, it can be anything you want, and I'll pick some things to add into it. Thank-you so much guys!


	34. Chapter 34

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:** Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Kik:** Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:** Swearing

* * *

**A/n: **This day is more them likely going to span out over another chapter or two, I want to try and add everything that was suggested so you can still drop by any ideas you might have, don't be shy:)

**Chapter 34**

Blaine gulped heavily, "I don't...I don't know, just anything with you."

Kurt smiled softly and kneeled on the edge of the bed by Blaine's side, brushing the curls back from his forehead, "This is going to be a happy day okay?"

Blaine nodded, "Okay," He whispered, whimpering quietly and reaching out when Kurt walked away from him, "No..."

"Hey, shh," Kurt blocked the door again with the chair, "It's all going to be fine. I'm not going anywhere without you today."

Blaine sighed loudly, "I hate this," He growled, gesturing to his leg.

"Not your fault sweetie," Kurt shook his head, walking back to the bed and sitting next to Blaine.

"It sucks."

"Yeah, it does," Kurt agreed, lacing his and Blaine's hands together.

"I'm bored of just laying here, hardly moving. I'm going crazy," Blaine complained, hiding his face in the pillow.

Kurt bit his lip, rubbing his thumb back and forth comfortingly over Blaine's hand, "Are you allowed to fly yet?"

"No, my balance would be too effected," Blaine shook his head, "I wouldn't have any control."

Kurt was quiet for a second behind he hopped off the bed, making Blaine jump at the sudden movement, "Right."

Blaine stared after him, "Right what?"

"Right, this is what we're going to do. I'll be right back," Kurt told him, disappearing off into the bathroom before Blaine could protest.

Blaine sighed and sunk back into the bed, waiting impatiently for Kurt's return and playing with the edge of the comforter, trying not to think too hard about anything in particular. But that was really hard. Especially when he knew every second that ticked by was the day passing. A day that he never wanted to end.

Kurt emerged fully dressed with his hair fixed and a too-bright smile on his face, so Blaine knew that he was trying to hide how scared he was.

"You look beautiful," Blaine told him softly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm not wearing anything special," He pointed out, glancing down at his black skinny jeans and overly-large purple sweatshirt.

"You're always beautiful," Blaine shrugged softly, enjoying the way Kurt's cheeks heated up at the complement. He loved being the one to cause Kurt to blush.

Kurt smiled and walked over to him, "You are too. Now, what to do you want to where today?"

"Does it matter? I'm not going anywhere," Blaine grumbled.

"Yes you are," Kurt walked over to a stack of neatly folded clothes that he'd brought for Blaine recently.

"I am?" Blaine sat up a little straighter, "Where?"

"Me and you are getting out of this kingdom and out of this world," Kurt told him, picking out a simple pair of jeans and a wooly sweater.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, "The human world, how? I can't even walk."

"I'm gonna carry you," Kurt told him, "I'm fed up of you being stuck in here as well."

"Kurt...I...I don't know if...," Blaine blushed as Kurt brought the clothes back over to him.

"Don't know if what? I won't drop you," Kurt giggled lightly and pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead.

"I know that, I just-I don't _want _to be carried. I'm not hopeless, I'm not," Blaine bit his lip.

"Hey, I know that. You don't need to feel embarrassed," Kurt smiled softly, "Especially in front of me."

"I know I just...Urgh, I feel so pathetic," Blaine whined.

"You're not pathetic, Blaine," Kurt said softly, "Would you think I was pathetic if the roles were switched?"

"No, of course not," Blaine shook his head and reached out for Kurt's hand that wasn't carrying the clothes and brought it to his lips, pressing a sweet kiss to the Prince's knuckles.

"Exactly," Kurt smiled and blushed at the gesture, "Is it okay if I help you get dressed?"

Blaine smiled, "Of course it is," he chuckled, "Maybe this has its perks too."

Kurt giggled and placed the clothes down the edge of the bed, moving up and straddling Blaine's lap lightly, "Hello my Prince," He mumbled, pressing his forehead against the Slave's.

Blaine blushed and looked back into Kurt's breathtakingly blue eyes, "Hi."

Kurt smiled and kissed the tip of Blaine's nose before he pulled back and held onto the hem of Blaine's sleep shirt, "May I?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and slipped his good arm out of the shirt, letting Kurt help him the bad. Once he was shirtless Kurt took the opportunity to press kisses along Blaine's collar bone and the tops of his arms, feeling Blaine shiver under the touch.

"You're so perfect," Kurt sighed, leaning back and tracing his index finger over the worst of Blaine's scars.

"Don't," Blaine shook his head, scrambling awkwardly to get away from the Prince's touch.

Kurt bit his lip, "What?"

"Don't touch them," Blaine screwed up his nose.

Kurt's eyebrows shot up, "Do they still hurt?"

"No," Blaine shook his head, "I just hate them."

"Blaine, I thought we went through this," Kurt frowned heavily, "You're beautiful."

"I still hate them though," Blaine grumbled, "Can…Can you put my shirt on please?"

Kurt hesitated for a second before he sighed, "Blaine I don't like them being there either, obviously. Not because they're…unattractive or whatever you think, but because they remind me of the fact they've been hurt before."

Blaine bit his lip, "I'm sorry, I wish they could just go away."

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault Sweetheart, never think that," Kurt smiled at him, "I don't want you to hide them, or wish them away."

"W-Why not?" Blaine mumbled as Kurt started to help him get the sweater on.

"Because it's better to turn something bad into something good, then to just throw it away," Kurt told him, "So, turn them into something loved. They're beautiful, because they're a part of you, and you're beautiful."

Blaine blushed and smiled, "Kurt…," he shook his head.

Kurt tilted his head to the side, "What?"

"You're amazing, you're fantastic…You're going to the best king this kingdom as ever seen," Blaine said seriously.

Kurt laughed lightly, "Thank-you Sweetie."

"I really mean it."

Kurt bit his lip, "M' glad someone thinks so," He sighed.

"What are you talking about? So many people know that. Me, Kate, Kathy, Your dad, all the slaves here…Sky," Blaine added after a moment, wincing the smallest amount, "and you're Mom."

Kurt looked up, "My mom?"

"Definitely. She's watching over you, right now," Blaine told him knowingly, "She's going to be so proud of you."

Kurt gulped, tears forming in the corners of his eyes that he quickly blinked away.

"Kurt, never doubt yourself, not for one second," Blaine said softly, reaching out and squeezing the Prince's hand, "We all believe in you."

"Don't say that, that's so much pressure B," Kurt shuddered, "I just….I don't want to disappoint anyone."

"You won't. Just be you and it will be impossible for you to disappoint anyone," Blaine promised him.

Kurt smiled at him softly for a second, "Thank-you."

"Anytime," Blaine smiled back.

"Come on, the days slipping away from us," Kurt reached for the jean's he'd picked out, moving so he was able to access Blaine's sweatpants and blushing a little as he pulled them down, trying not to stare at Blaine's completely bare lower half.

He quickly pulled them down Blaine's legs, being carefully of the bandaged one, before he pulled a pair of underwear.

"Definitely as its perks," Blaine chuckled.

"Shut up," Kurt snorted, leaning down and pressing a kiss to each of Blaine's ankles, calves, knees, and finally his thighs before he pulled on Blaine's jeans and sat up, "Ready to go?"

"What about my hair?" Blaine asked, pouting as Kurt laughed and ruffled his curls fondly.

"I need to cut it again," he sighed, grabbing a brush off the side and neatening up the luscious curls as best he could with a soft smile around the corners of his lips.

"Okay, how about now?" Kurt asked.

"Let's go," Blaine nodded excitedly before he sighed, "I can't believe you're going to carry me."

"Come on, it'll be fun," Kurt laughed before slipped his arms under Blaine's back and beneath his knees, lifting him up into the air and giggling lightly when Blaine let out a yell and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck.

"Bridal style? Really?" Blaine mused.

"You're my perfect Prince remember? It only fits," Kurt pointed out as he carried Blaine out of the room, launching himself into the air as they got to the hallway so he could fly them down the stair case and through the castle, luckily not bumping into anyone.

Blaine clung to Kurt tightly as the Prince's flew down hallways and staircases, smiling softly into his neck and occasionally pressing kisses to the pale skin with soft lips.

"Thank-you for my ride," Blaine smiled as they stopped just in front of the familiar tree.

"See, it wasn't so bad was it?" Kurt asked, setting Blaine down against the wall so he had something to lean against.

"I guess not," Blaine allowed, "But what now?"

"I didn't really think that much about this bit," Kurt admitted with a frown, "I don't want you to just get more hurt."

"I'll be fine," Blaine told him.

Kurt just continued to frown, looking back at Blaine, "You don't know that."

"I just let you carry me bridal style all the way through the castle, I'm not letting that have happened for nothing," Blaine told him determinedly, hobbling forward and grapping hold of the tree.

"Okay, okay," Kurt rushed to his aid, "But I jump first, then you can just land on top of me."

"Is that a good idea?" Blaine frowned, "I don't want you getting hurt either."

"Blaine you're not exactly large, I don't think you're that heavy" Kurt laughed lightly, "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Hey, I'm not small," Blaine sulked.

"You are a little bit," Kurt tormented lightly with smile, "But I love you that way. Just the way you are."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Just jump Hummel."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up, "Hey, I'm only joking around you know."

"I know, but…I hate being small and weak and defenseless," Blaine looked at the floor, flushing red.

"Whoa, Blaine. You've been though more in your short time in this world than most people do in their entire lives. You're strongest, bravest and most amazing person I've ever met, and you've got the biggest heart, regardless of your height."

Blaine smiled lightly and wrapped his arms around the Prince's waist and nuzzling into the side of Kurt's neck.

Kurt hugged him back tightly, "You're amazing, never forget it."

Blaine kissed the skin under his lips, "I love you so much. I'm so proud of you."

"I'm proud of you too," Kurt told him, stroking gently down Blaine's back, "You've grown so much since you've come here."

"Thanks to you," Blaine hugged Kurt even tighter although it was almost impossible, "I can't believe used to be _scared _of you."

Kurt bit his lip, "T-That didn't last very long though did it?"

"A fair while. But not because I thought you'd hurt me though," Blaine shook his head when Kurt tensed in his arms.

"T-Then why?" Kurt mumbled, sounding like he was suddenly fighting back tears, "I _hate _the thought of you ever being scared of me."

"Shh," Blaine whispered, "Kurt, I wasn't scared of you per say, just…I'd never been treated like that, like this, before. I was scared because I didn't want to act in a way I shouldn't and…for you to be disappointed in me, or mad or something."

"I just wanted you to be yourself," Kurt said quietly.

"I know that now," Blaine pulled away slightly and brushed his nose against Kurt's, "But honestly I don't even remembered who I really was when I first came here."

"Well I'm glad you found yourself," Kurt smiled, "Because the person you are is so important to me."

Blaine blushed softly, "You mean everything to me."

"You _are _everything," Kurt said seriously, "You've made me see the world in a whole new light and you've made me believe in myself," Kurt sighed and shook his head in a small amount of disbelief, "Thank you."

"Thank you for loving me," Blaine mumbled, his hand tracing down Kurt's arm.

"Thank you for letting me," Kurt whispered back before pressing his lips to Blaine in a soft kiss.

Blaine shivered ad wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, soft tears rolling down his cheeks as they parted that Kurt frowned at and brushed away with his lips.

"No crying today, okay?" He gave a small smile and took a small step back from the Slave, "I want to remember this day as something happy."

Blaine sniffed again and stood up a little straighter, "Come on, let's go and enjoy the day."

Kurt nodded, kissing his cheek and helping him to the doorway, "You gonna be okay to jump on your own?"

"Yeah, fine," Blaine nodded, "See you in a second."

"Just wait a little before you jump," Kurt instructed, Blaine giving another nod.

And with that Kurt disappeared into the light pouring out of the small space where the door was ajar, Blaine following just after.

* * *

**A/n:** Go and check out **klainemeforever101 **on here and give him and his talent lots of love and reviews:)


	35. Chapter 35

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:** Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Kik:** Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:** Swearing and nudity

* * *

**Chapter 35**

"Oftph," Kurt let out a breath as Blaine landed on top of him a little heavier than expected, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, scrambling up to a more comfortable position from where he landed draped sideways across Kurt's lap, "Are you?"

Kurt nodded, "Uh-huh," he played lightly with a corner of a leaf from the pile that they'd landed in, each one bigger than the size of a ship to them.

"You sure?" Blaine frowned a tiny bit at the way Kurt wasn't really looking at him and gently touched his arm.

"Yeah, I just...I don't know, I'm getting a weird vibe today," Kurt struggled to explain.

"About what?" Blaine asked, lacing their fingers together gently and squeezing softly.

"Just the day in general...something isn't right," Kurt was still and silent for a moment before he sighed and took his head, "Probably nothing," he said, scrambling to his feet.

Blaine watched him carefully for a moment before he shuffled into a more accessible position so Kurt could easily pick him up.

"Really? Bridal style again?" Blaine questioned as he locked his arm around Kurt's neck tightly.

"Would you rather be over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes?" Kurt challenged with a small laugh.

"Okay, point taken," Blaine giggled lightly, burying his face into the side of Kurt's neck and pulling himself closer.

"You're worth much more than potatoes," Kurt commented as they set of down the path.

"Er...Thanks?" Blaine smirked, laughing lightly at the comment and grinning at Kurt fondly.

Kurt grinned back and presses a light kiss to Blaine's arm that was still wrapped around his neck, "So what do you want to do today? I don't think we can explore that much."

"Let's just find somewhere nice and safe to sit," Blaine offered.

They ended up sitting opposite a large shrub that had ripe, vibrant red strawberries growing from it that where bigger than both Kurt and Blaine themselves. A little distance away from them was a rushing river with a few puddles around it which were about the right size to be a small lake to them. They sat in the shade under a large, thick blade of grass and held each other close. Blaine sat in Kurt's lap, cradled like a small child curled up against the Prince's chest.

They spent a large part of the morning just being with one another. Talking and chatting about everything and nothing, laughing and joking until their cheeks were heated from giggling and their eyes watered with laugh-induced tears. But never mentioning the thing that was really stuck in their heads. _Last day._ Blaine remained curled up delicately in Kurt's lap, often playing with tassel of his hoodie or his and Kurt's fingers; that only parted to cup the other persons face as they kissed or for other affectionate gestures like brushing locks of hair back from foreheads and stroking the other person's cheek lovingly.

Blaine was just telling Kurt about the time that he'd rescued a baby bird while working on the farm, when Kurt's stomach gave a monstrous growl that made both boys jump.

"Are you hungry?" Blaine asked softly, squeezing their joined hands, "Should we go back home?"

"No, I don't want to go home yet," Kurt shook his head, chewing his lip as his stomach grumbled in protest.

"I'm kinda hungry too, I don't mind going home," Blaine replied, craning his neck to press a kiss to Kurt's soft cheek.

The Prince shook his head again, "Not yet," he looked around, his eyes falling on the engorged red fruit opposite them, "...Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like Strawberries?"

* * *

"It's everywhere!" Blaine giggled, wiping some red juice from Kurt's eyebrow as they both sat on top of the large fruit; small fairy-hand shaped parts carved out of the flesh all around them.

"I'm so sticky," Kurt complained, looking down at his red-stained hands that were sweet with the fruits vibrant juice.

Blaine dug his hand into the fruit beside him, carving out another huge bit of sweet fruit and biting into it, more juice smearing over his face and trickling down his chin, "Yummy though."

Kurt smiled and nodded in agreement before looking down at his clothes that were completely ruined from the juice dripping everywhere and sighed, "I think I'm gonna need to get a new hoodie."

Blaine finished his piece of strawberry that was bigger than a watermelon and nodded in agreement, looking down at his own ruined clothes, "We can't go back like this, Kate will have a field day."

Kurt swore under his breath, "Shit, you're right. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Blaine frowned, screwing his nose up at the sticky substance on his skin.

Kurt looked around again for the solution, his eyes landing on the puddles by the lake. It was a pretty warm day with only a light breeze, "We need a bath."

Blaine's eyebrows pulled in for a second before he seem to grasp Kurt's idea and shook his head, "What about my arm and leg?"

"I'm sure we can manage...if you don't mind me helping you that is?" Kurt asked, looking back the very sticky and sweet slave.

Blaine shook his head, "Of course I don't mind."

"Okay, come on," Kurt picked Blaine up again and flew down gracefully from the top of the fruit and over to where one of the many puddles were, setting the slave down on the dirt just beside it. He wasted no time in helping Blaine remove all his clothes, blushing a little as Blaine lay naked and exposed on the bank. Kurt carried the closes down to the water and scrubbed them clean as best he could in the water before laying them out in the sun to dry.

"Hopefully that helps," he said, looking over at Blaine who was still sticky and a little uncomfortable while wearing no clothes out in the open, although it wasn't like they would bump into anyone here.

"Er...just...I'm going to...," Kurt blushed a tiny but as he pulled Blaine even closer to the edge of the water and scooped some up in the palms of his hands. He poured it onto Blaine's sticky chest, rubbing it around to get rid of the sugary syrup.

"K-Kurt, God," Blaine couldn't help but whimper as Kurt's soft hands moved over his chest.

Kurt blushed bright red and chewed his bottom lip as he collected more water and rubbed it over Blaine's sticky skin, being careful not to get any of his bandages wet. His arms were smoothed and caressed off any sticky remains, and Kurt just couldn't help himself from leaning down and kissing the slaves chest and arms for a little bit when they were so open and available to his touch. It was barley even a kiss. Just a bare brush of chapped lips against skin, but each contact still caused electric sparks to fly up Blaine's spine, making him to let out soft little sighs.

Eventually Kurt pulled away and smile softly, reaching over to press his lips softly to Blaine's, "You're so beautiful," He told him, his hand trailing lightly down Blaine's chest.

Blaine flushed all the way down to the base of his neck, smiling gently until Kurt stood up away from him, "W-Wait, what are...?"

"I need a bath too," Kurt giggled, before he started stripping of his clothes and Blaine felt his mouth go dry.

"K-Kurt," Blaine gulped, licking his lips.

Kurt laughed nervously, taking his ruined hoodie and jeans with him as he waded until he was waist deep in the water and started scrubbing his clothes.

Blaine watched him in a daze, the sun shining down on the water giving it sparkling, golden highlights and making Kurt's hair turn to a reddy-chestnut color. The Prince's pale skin glowed in the rays of pure sunlight, the soft curve of his waist tinted sweetly in the glow with the dimples of his back creating a gentle shadow. Blaine watched in awe as he spread out his wings, as blue as the sky, flapping them gracefully and happily as the light warmed them. The way the Prince moved in the water was so angelic that Blaine almost felt he was at a ballet, the water rippled around him gently as his elegant movements barley disturbed the water and Blaine felt tears gather in the corners of his eyes at the thought that this stunning man let him love him; he quickly wiped them away

Kurt turned around from where he'd had his back to Blaine, giving him a cute little smile and wave before he started rubbing the cool water around his body to get rid of any lingering stickiness; and Blaine felt his heart tighten with the amount of love he felt for the young Prince and the horror of losing him.

Eventually Kurt came back to Blaine with his dripping clothes in hand, he lay them down beside Blaine's before he helped the Slave further up the bank so they could lay in the sun and wait for everything to dry.

"Can you lay on your side?" Kurt asked, rolling so he was facing Blaine with his head rested on his arm.

Blaine managed after a bit of awkwardness caused by his injured limbs, but was worth it when he saw Kurt smiling at him softly, taking in and memorizing every curve and in-dent of Blaine's body, and every mark and freckle on the Slaves honey-brown skin.

Blaine did the same, his eyes taking in every inch of Kurt's body and locking the moment in his memory and realizing that he'd never been this happy, and that he'd probably never be this happy again. He let out a small breath because, honestly Blaine couldn't think of a way for this moment to be any more perfect.

And then it did.

Kurt ducked his head and brushed his lips against Blaine's in a tender kiss.

"I love you," The Prince whispered.

Blaine's breath caught in his throat as he fought back tears, "I love you too," He whispered back.

"We should probably go back soon," Kurt frowned, shuffling closer to Blaine so he could reach up and play gently with the curls at the nape of Blaine's neck.

Blaine bit his lip and nodded realizing that it had gotten a lot darker than he though, "Okay," He agreed unwillingly.

Kurt looked up at the sky, seeing that the wispy orangey-pink was settling in preparation for sunset before he looked back at Blaine who was watching him carefully.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my whole life," The Slave said seriously, watching Kurt's cheeks turn a pretty shade of rosy-pink.

Kurt looked at Blaine so passionately that no words were needed to be exchanged to see how he felt about the brown-eyed boy.

Blaine shivered lightly at the wind pick up and Kurt frowned, "We should get dressed and go, I don't want to be trapped out here at night."

Blaine sighed at the thought of leaving but the idea of being stuck out here at night made him shuddered, so he let Kurt moved away from him with one final kiss to his lips to get their clothes before they got dressed.

* * *

Kurt was just about to turn left to find the stairs up to his and Blaine's room, with said Slave in his arms, when he heard a pair of heels running furiously on the marble floor.

"Kurt! Kurt thank God, we've been looking for you for hours!" Kate yelled at him as he came to an unsteady stop in front of both the teens, her hair falling from her bun and her chest heaving for air.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, immediately gripping Blaine tighter to him as he tensed in worry.

"It's….Kurt….," Kate bit her lip as he shook her head and took a deep breath, "Kurt your Dad. He's very, very ill."

* * *

**A/n:** I have literally no clue why I couldn't get the image of Kurt and Blaine sitting on top of a huge strawberry out of my head when Ashley (**Ashely_Renae** on twitter go follow) mentioned adding a picnic. Not at all what she was really thinking of but…yeah, this happened. Sorry.

Reviews really do motivate me to write faster so drop me one by if you have time.

Thank-you for reading and I hope you're all having a wonderful day.

Love you guys(:


	36. Chapter 36

**Title: **Without My Wings

**Summary:** Kurt Hummel is the Prince of fairy sector and is being pressured to marry as he reaches his 18th birthday-but he wants to marry for love. Blaine Anderson, who has been a slave since the age of seven, is sold to the palace as a present for the Prince's birthday. They quickly fall in love, but their relationship is against the laws of the kingdom. Can they find a way to be together?

**Twitter: **Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Kik:** Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:** -

* * *

**Chapter 36**

Kurt stared blankly at the women in front of him, barely even blinking and not reacting when Kate said he name again.

"Kurt?"

Blaine gulped and cupped Kurt's face gently, "Sweetheart? Can you hear me?"

Kurt's blue eyes flickered and locked on Blaine's hazel orbs, his mouth opening and closing a few times as though he was trying to trying to remember how to speak.

"Do you want to go and see your Dad?" Blaine asked, pushing the panic out of his voice. Kurt didn't need that right now, he needed his boyfriend to be strong and calm, even though Blaine was sure his knees would have buckled beneath him if he wasn't being carried. So he and the King weren't exactly 'close', but over the few conversation's that Blaine had had with Kurt's father he couldn't help but become attached to him. The man was kind and caring and unserious. He'd made Blaine feel completely at home, which only Kurt had managed to do before. Besides anything that caused Kurt sadness or pain caused Blaine the same emotions.

Kurt remained still for a few more seconds before he gave a shaky nod, all the color leaving his face and his bottom lip trembling with fear and with tears.

"It's okay," Blaine squeezed his shoulder, "It's going to be okay."

"Are you okay carrying him?" Kate asked, taking an unsure step towards Kurt.

Kurt nodded and held Blaine closer to his chest as he set off down the corridor, gripping hold of the slave like he was is only lifeline, and Blaine just held him back as best he could and kissed his shaking shoulder softly.

"Is he….?" Kurt asked after a minute or so, his voice breaking and shaking violently, "He…he…I….?"

"Sh, shh. Let's just let the medics explain," Blaine offered as Kurt tripped over his words, "I'm here, okay?"

Kurt gave another shaky nod and remained quiet for the rest of the walk, holding Blaine as close as physically possible and often squeezing him as though he had to check he wasn't going to just melt away.

"I'm here," Blaine whispered every time Kurt squeezed him, "I'm here."

Kurt stopped outside the door, looking at the cold, white chairs that he'd sat in last time someone he cared about had been hurt and shuddered, Blaine smiled softly in understanding.

"I come here too often," Kurt mumbled, shaking his head.

"You shouldn't have to come here at all," Blaine whispered, noticing that Kate had disappeared from sight.

Suddenly the red-haired fairy appeared with a long stick of wood that Blaine had used as a kind of crutch before. Kurt tensed when he saw it and shook his head.

"No."

"Sweetie, come on, put me down. Please?" Blaine requested.

"No. No please don't go," Kurt whimpered, tears filling up in his eyes as he gripped Blaine tightly, "Please."

"I'm not, I'm not going anywhere without you," Blaine promised, "But you can't see your Dad properly if you have to carry this big lump around with you," He gestured to himself, trying to pry a small smile from the Prince but the boy's expression remained scared and teary.

"Not a lump," Kurt whispered, resting his head on top of Blaine's and staring at the white door.

"I'll be right beside you, it's just not practical for you to carry me around all the time," Blaine tried, smiling in thanks as Kate handed him the stick.

"J-Just, stay close okay?" Kurt's voice shook in fear of what he'd find on the other side of the door.

"Like there would be a situation where I wouldn't try and be as close to you as possible," Blaine tried for another smile but Kurt just nodded with a solemn expression and set down Blaine lightly on his good foot, waiting for him to be steady on with his crutch before he let him go reluctantly.

"Is he…beaten or anything? Is it visible?" Blaine asked Kate softly so Kurt couldn't hear, wanting to get an idea of what he'd see so he could still remain unfazed in front of Kurt.

"No, it's something wrong with his heart," Kate shook her head, "He just looks like he's asleep."

"Good. That's good, less scary for Kurt," Blaine decided before he took a slightly wobbly step forward and shot the Prince what he hoped was a comforting look.

Kurt bit his bottom lip so hard that it bled, "I can't do this, Blaine."

"Of course you can," Blaine disagreed, "Come on, we can do this together okay?"

"No. No I can't," Kurt took a step back and crashed into Kate in the process.

"Kurt, we can. We can do this. Your Dad needs you okay?" Blaine hobbled forward and put his hand on the door handle.

"Wait," Kurt demanded, putting a shaking hand over Blaine's and squeezing tightly, looking into his eyes. Blaine remained perfectly still as Kurt's gaze flickered all over his face and then back to his eyes as though he was looking for an answer to a question, "…Okay."

Blaine nodded and pushed the door open, feeling Kurt walk in straight after him and close to his side like a small child sticking close to their parent in a crowded room of unfamiliar people. The Prince's hand was immediately hard and gripping Blaine's shoulder tightly as both teens eyes landed on The King lying in the same bed that Blaine had laid in before.

"No."

Blaine's winced as the world left Kurt's lips in a rasp, "Kurt-"

Kurt shook his head, his hand gripping Blaine's tighter and tighter over the crutch he was using until Blaine was sure it would have to be amputated from lack of blood. Blaine tried to take a slightly unsteady step forward (he didn't think that he'd ever get used to the crutch), but Kurt refused to move one inch further into the room, his feet glued to the floor beneath his boots.

"Come on," Blaine coaxed softly, "Come give him a hug."

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered, shaking his head again, still not moving, "I can't lose him too."

Blaine winced at the panic in his voice, "He's strong. Just like you, he's going to be fine."

"Ah, Mr. Anderson. I was just coming to see you," Once of the female medics walked in with a smile on her face, "I think it's about time we lost those bandages don't you?"

"Um…right, yeah," Blaine nodded, looking at Kurt as the medic led him over to the bed next to Burt's and gestured him to lie down.

Kurt gave him an unconvincing smile and took a few shaky steps towards both his boyfriend and his father.

"They should be nicely heeled by now, I'll just take a quick look at them. Do they still hurt?" The medic asked him. She was the one who had pretty much looked after Blaine since he was saved, but at the present moment he couldn't even remember her name. He just saw Kurt hovering awkwardly a few steps away from the two beds that contained his loved ones.

"No, they're fine."

"The bandages just make it hard to move around then?"

Blaine nodded slightly.

"That sounds promising."

"You okay?" Blaine asked, holding his good hand out to Kurt.

"No," Kurt replied with a weak laugh, staying where he was.

Blaine swallowed heavily, just wanting to go back to holding Kurt, "I don't want to be rude, but is this going to take long?"

"Not at all," She shook her head.

"Do you know anything about the King's condition?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt's eyes lock on the back of the medic's hair, but she shook her head.

"No, not really, I'm sorry. I'm still pretty new so I only the minor cases, like bandaging," she gestured to Blaine's leg and pulled a pair of scissors from her white apron.

Blaine just nodded, watching as she started at the bottom of his leg and cut the bandages upwards with the strangely shaped scissors. He chewed his lip at the feeling of the cold air against his exposed skin after it had been covered for so long. Once it had all been cut away the medic started feeling and testing the bones of his leg.

"All seems fine to me," She said after a moment, "Can you just sit up for me and put a bit of pressure on it?"

Blaine nodded, swinging his legs over the side of bed and testing his weight on the floor.

"Any pain?"

"No, feels weird though," Blaine told her, screwing up his nose.

She laughed, "Yeah, it'll take a bit to time to get used to using it again. Still take it easy though okay? I don't want you running marathons anytime soon."

Blaine nodded, and she started to do the same to his arm, removing the coverings and testing the bones.

Kurt let out a relieved breath when Blaine stretched his arm out to the side and wiggled his fingers before holding out the same arm to Kurt with a smile, "See, good as new."

"Thank-you. For taking such good care of him," Kurt said quietly as the medic picked up the bandages and made to leave.

She smiled, "No problem," she glanced over at the king and put her hand on Kurt's arm, "The medics here are really good, your Dad is going to be fine, okay?"

Kurt gulped, "Thank-you."

She smiled again before she left, giving a small nod as Kurt walked over to Blaine and took his hand.

"I'm so glad to see that off you," He sighed, letting his hand run over Blaine's arm.

"I'm glad too, no one tells you how bad it is when you get an itch under those things," He winked and Kurt managed a small, weak laugh before he looked back at his Dad.

"He looks fine, don't you think?"

Blaine nodded, "Just like he's sleeping, nothing scary about that right?"

"No. I guess not," Kurt agreed, moving to sit on the bed next to Blaine's which was opposite his father's, "But…"

"I know," Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulder and held him close, "I know. But she was right, you _royal _medics are looking after him. He's in the best care anyone could possibly have."

Kurt relaxed the smallest amount at the comment and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, "I'm going to tell him, about us."

Blaine gulped, "W-What?"

"Life's too short to be miserable," Kurt told him, "I guess this just made me realize it more. You make me happy, and I'm willing to risk everything to be with you."

"But…Kurt, I-"

"I know, it could end badly. But it can't hurt just telling him, we wouldn't let anyone put a finger on you. You know that you're protected," Kurt reassured him, "There has to be something we can do. Even if it means me not becoming King."

"What? No!" Blaine cried, "You can't."

"Shh," Kurt rubbed his hand on Blaine's thigh soothingly, "You know you become before everything else."

Blaine blushed, but shook his head, "No. No way are you giving up all of that for me."

"Can we just not have this argument now?" Kurt asked quietly, "I have other things to worry about."

"Right, of course," Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

* * *

"Kurt, please?"

"No."

"Come on, you heard the medic. There's nothing we can do but wait for him to wake up. You've been with him for hours," Blaine said softly, "Just come up stairs with me and get some sleep, we can come down in again in the morning and sit with him all day."

"But…"

"You need to sleep," Kate piped in, "You're Dad would go crazy if he knew you weren't."

"I can stay with him for another hour or so," Kathy offered.

"No, no you need to sleep as well," Kurt gave into the yawn he'd been trying to hold back for the last five minutes.

"Just come to bed?" Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, "Please?"

Kurt sighed and nodded, "Fine," he agreed, standing up from the seat he'd been sitting in for hours and kissed the top of his Dad's head, "I'll be back soon," He promised.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand tightly in his own as they said goodnight to Kate and Kathy before they headed back through the Palace.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked quietly.

"About two," Blaine rubbed his eyes, still getting used to his functioning leg.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you didn't have to stay with me," Kurt told him, guilt washing over him in a wave, "We just sat there saying nothing, you must have been so bored."

"Don't be stupid," Blaine shook his head, "I wasn't going to leave you."

Kurt bit his lip and nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem," Blaine squeezed their joined hands, "Besides, I'm about to get my reward."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine tugged Kurt closer, "I get to fall asleep holding you."

Kurt blushed to his roots and let out a giggle that seem out of place in the circumstances.

They climbed the familiar staircase and made their way to Kurt's room, both falling into the bed and tugging and shimming off their clothes awkwardly before they found their way into one another's arms again.

Kurt sighed, playing the material of Blaine's undershirt, "I just…I can't believe its happening. This just feels like a dream. I guess that's way I just feel…numb."

Blaine remained quiet, rubbing Kurt's shoulders in comfort.

"He's just always been there, I can't imagine life without him," Kurt mumbled, "If he doesn't wake up I just…I don't know…"

"He will."

"We don't know that," Kurt whispered, holding Blaine tighter.

"He's the second strongest man I know," Blaine said confidently, "And he's in the best possible care. He's going to be fine."

Kurt smiled softly and hid his face in Blaine's should, inhaling deeply, "Second strongest?"

"Well you're the first obviously," Blaine squeezed Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt smiled against Blaine's skin, but it soon turned to a yawn.

"Get some sleep Sweetie," Blaine told him, "We'll go back down to your Dad as soon as we wake-up okay? I can bring you something to eat there, your Dad would kill me if he knew I wasn't making sure you were taking care of yourself."

Kurt gave a quiet snore in response, snuggling closer to Blaine in his sleep.

* * *

**A/n:** My laptop is broken again, but kind of useable-ish. I can't afford to fix it anytime soon so I'm doing my best. Also collage is crazy so sorry for the wait in between chapters, I'm writing whenever I can.


End file.
